


ODDALENI 2 - CHMURY NA HORYZONCIE

by saxnas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fear, Horror, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druga część opowiadania <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2711984/chapters/6070421">Oddaleni</a>. Cas stracił łaskę i (znów) jest śmiertelnikiem pełnym dobrych chęci. Dean jest trzeźwiejącym alkoholikiem i okazjonalnie zmaga się z zazdrością. Sam pracuje w kancelarii i opiekuje się powiększającą się rodziną. Hannah nadal jest kim była... Mary traci coś ważnego. Nadchodzą kłopoty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SEN - MARA

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam na drugą część Oddalonych – Chmury na horyzoncie. Mam nadzieję, że historia Was wciągnie. Będzie nieco mroczniejsza niż Oddaleni, ale mam nadzieję, że to Was nie odstraszy a przestraszy – jak całkiem niezły horror. Postaram się wrzucać kolejne rozdziały tak szybko, jak będzie to możliwe, ale nie dam rady tak często jak Oddalonych – po prostu Oddaleni byli w mojej głowie i tylko musiałam ich spisać, a Chmury są na razie... no, cóż. Chmurami na horyzoncie :) Jeszcze bardzo mglistą wizją. Dopiero rozstawiam pionki na szachownicy i nie wiem, jak się to wszystko potoczy. Nie wiem, czy wszyscy przeżyją. Nie wiem, co spotka dziewczynki. Nie wiem, czy Dean i Cas znów się nie rozstaną. Ale chcę się przekonać i mam nadzieję, że ruszycie ze mną w tę (kolejną) podróż.  
> Sądzę, że rozsądnie mogę przewidzieć, że będę wrzucać przynajmniej jeden rozdział tygodniowo. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Proszę, dzielcie się Waszymi wrażeniami i pomysłami w komentarzach! :)

* * *

 

 

Mary nie mogła zasnąć. Przewracała się z boku na bok, słuchając cichych odgłosów dobiegających spoza pokoiku, w którym położyła je ciocia Sally. Ją i Hannę. Hannah wreszcie dała się ukołysać i spała obok, zwinięta ciasno, ze swoją ulubioną przytulanką – Panem Królikiem – w objęciach.

Mary dawno nie widziała jej tak zaniepokojonej.

Mary sama czuła niepokój. Nigdy nie zdejmowała wisiorka bez potrzeby. Nigdy od czasu... Od tej całej _awantury_. Porwania Hanny, pożaru mieszkania, szpitala. Derry. Odkąd miły pan Shurley ją podwiózł, dzięki czemu mogła pomóc Hannie uciec Heather. Wszyscy mówili, że to było z jej strony bardzo odważne. Mary wiedziała, że część tej odwagi to zasługa wisiorka. Pan Shurley powiedział, że małym dziewczynkom przyda się mała pomoc. I dodał: _nie bój się, Mary. Mam na ciebie oko._

Z jakiegoś powodu to było bardzo uspokajające. Mary czasem chwytała wisiorek i czuła jego lekkie ciepło. I wiedziała, że gdzieś tam, gdziekolwiek pan Shurley jest, wciąż ma na nią oko. Także tata i tatuś byli pod wrażeniem i widziała w ich oczach pewien... respekt, kiedy pokazała im swój obrazek, na którym był pan Shurley (Chuck). Tata nawet poprosił ją raz, w samolocie, kiedy wracali do domu, aby Mary poprosiła pana Shurleya, żeby zaopiekował się tatusiem i ulżył mu w poparzeniach, które odniósł na farmie.

I pan Shurley pomógł! Tatuś następnego dnia mógł się wypisać ze szpitala. Co prawda oparzenia goiły się jeszcze do teraz i zostały mu blizny, ale bez pomocy pana Shurleya tatuś dłużej by musiał leżeć w szpitalu, wszystko by go bardziej bolało i może miałby komplikacje – tak wytłumaczył jej tata. Powiedział, że Mary ma _znajomości_. Kiedy o tym mówił  miał minę jakby żartował, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu mówiło Mary, że jest pod wrażeniem.

Tatuś potem z nią rozmawiał  o wisiorku. Pytał ją o wiele rzeczy i prosił, żeby mu dokładnie, ze wszystkimi szczegółami opowiedziała _wszystko_. Wszystko od samego początku, od momentu, w którym zobaczyła wisiorek na zdjęciu taty w domu wujka. Słuchał jej bardzo uważnie i kilka razy pytał, czy czuła że czasem wisiorek robi się gorący. Mary powiedziała, że nie. Tatuś skinął głową, chyba troszkę zawiedziony, a wtedy Mary dodała: _jest po prostu ciepły. Nie parzy, ani nic takiego. Jest tylko ciepły. Cały czas._

I tatuś zamilkł na bardzo długo, gapiąc się na nią i na wisiorek.  Potem zapytał (i miał przy tym bardzo dziwny głos) czy teraz też. Mary potwierdziła: cały czas. Teraz też. I wtedy tatuś zapytał, czy może go dotknąć. Mary pozwoliła. Tatuś dotknął wisiorka, ale nie czuł ciepła. To go trochę zasmuciło. W końcu powiedział, że Mary jest wyjątkowa. Pocałował ją i powiedział: Mary, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ci zazdroszczę. I jak bardzo się cieszę ze względu na ciebie.

A teraz wisiorek zniknął.

Gdzie się podział?, zastawiała się, leżąc w ciemnościach. Na pewno nie zdejmowała go cały wieczór. Bawili się razem z Bobbym i Kevinem samochodzikiem zdalnie sterowanym. Grali w Monopol i w zgadywanki. Potem jedli kolację. Ciocia Sally przygotowała pyszną sałatkę z awokado i grillowanym indykiem oraz do wyboru: jajko na miękko lub tost z bakłażanem i żółtym serem. Mary zdecydowała się na jajko. Wujek opowiadał  wesołe historyjki. Potem Mary i Hannah poszły wziąć prysznic i umyć zęby.

Czy wtedy jeszcze miała wisiorek? Mary nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć.

Jeszcze raz sprawdziła, czy się nie pomyliła. Czy na pewno nie ma wisiorka. Może jej się tylko zdawało? Może zachowanie Hanny trochę ją zmieszało, tak nagle wyrwana ze snu... mogła po prostu się pomylić... Pomacała szyję i podciągnęła piżamkę. Nie. Wisiorka nadal nie było.

Mary bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić Hanny, zsunęła się z łóżka i nawet nie wkładając kapci wyślizgnęła się z pokoju. Korytarz był ciemny. Drzwi sypialni wujka i cioci były zamknięte. Podobnie drzwi pokojów chłopców. Pokój, w którym spały dziewczynki znajdował się na końcu. Nie miał specjalnego przeznaczenia. Znajdowało się w nim małe biureczko i krzesło. Niewielki regalik z książkami, kanapa, którą można było rozłożyć do spania i bieliźniarka. Czasem tego pokoju używała ciocia Sally, dlatego na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia wujka i bliźniaków i obrazki z kwiatami i ptaszkami, które wyglądały jak ze starych książek. A tapeta była w kwiaty, które nazywały się piwonie. I na biurku stało małe lustro i pudełko pełne ślicznych drobiazgów: grzebień z polerowaną rączką, nie taki plastikowy, jakie miały z Hanną, tylko dużo ładniejszy. Kilka małych buteleczek perfum. Kilka par kolczyków. Wujek mówił czasem na ten pokój: buduar.

– Twój buduar, Sally – mówił i przewracał oczami, robiąc śmieszną minę – jest taki słodki, że kiedy tam wchodzę, czuję jak wyrastają mi elfie skrzydełka! I tutu!

Wszyscy się wtedy śmieli, wyobrażając sobie wujka Sama ze skrzydełkami i w tiulowej spódniczce, noszonej przez baletnice. Wujek Sam zaczynał wtedy udawać, że tańczy na palcach i rozrzuca kwiatki na niby, rozdając całusy i ukłony. I ciocia Sally pokazywała mu język i mówiła, że nie wszystko musi wyglądać jak garaż, nawet w domu, w którym jest aż trzech chłopców, z czego jeden przerośnięty przedszkolak.

Teraz, kiedy ciocia Sally spodziewała się dziecka, ten pokój miał zostać zmieniony na pokój dla dzidziusia. Wujek wspomniał o tym przy kolacji. Że musi poprosić tatę o pomoc przy zmianie tapet. Potem zaczęli rozmawiać z ciocią o nowych mebelkach. Mary słuchała uważnie, to było interesujące. Sama od niedawna miała _własny pokój_ i odkrywała uroki dekoracji wnętrz. Wciąż nie mogła się zdecydować, jaki ostatecznie chce mieć kolor na ścianach. Tata raz zabrał ją do marketu z farbami, ale tam było tyle ślicznych barw! Wzięli do domu próbnik i Mary godzinami stała przy ścianie przykładając paseczki i zastanawiając się, czy to ten?  Czy tamten?  Samych niebieskich było chyba ze dwadzieścia różnych odcieni! Różowych podobnie. Żółtych, czerwonych, zielonych, szarych! Zbyt wiele! Tatuś pokazał jej kilka pism ze zdjęciami różnych pokojów, żeby wybrała, co jej się najbardziej podoba. Czy takie jasne meble z tkaninami w krateczki i rysuneczkami lawendy na doniczkach i na drzwiczkach? Czy może żółte i czerwone meble z plastiku i pianki?  A może czarne i srebrne, które wyglądały trochę jak ze statku kosmicznego? Mary nie potrafiła się zdecydować, dlatego na razie jej pokój miał białe ściany, kremowy dywanik, białą szafę na ubrania, wbudowaną w ścianę i stare łóżko, które tata przeniósł z sypialni, którą dzieliła z Hanną. Dostała też tymczasowe biurko i stojącą lampę z gniecionego papieru. Pod oknem stały sztalugi. Na korkowej tablicy wisiały przypięte pinezkami obrazki, które rysowała. To był bardzo tymczasowy wystrój. Ale na razie i taki ją cieszył.

Chłopcy dokazywali przy stole, głównie z Hanną, które była z nich wszystkich największą rozrabiaką a Mary przysłuchiwała się, jak ciocia i wujek mówią, że w piwnicy jest jeszcze sporo rzeczy po bliźniakach, ale łóżeczko trzeba chyba kupić nowe i że w pierwszych tygodniach wstawią je do sypialni, żeby nie trzeba było ciągle chodzić tam i z powrotem. I że wujek postara się brać mniej spraw, żeby pomóc cioci.

Wtedy jeszcze miała wisiorek. Przynajmniej tak się jej zdawało.

Mary sprawdziła w łazience. Obszukała wszystkie zakamarki. Umywalkę, prysznic, podłogę wokół, szafki z ręcznikami, półeczki z przyborami kąpielowymi i drobiazgami, których łazienki są zwykle pełne. Sprawdziła wszystko.  Bez rezultatu. W akcie najwyższej desperacji zajrzała do kosza na odpadki, przetrząsnęła każdą zużytą chusteczkę, waciki, zmięty papierek po kostce mydła (jeszcze pachniał gruszkowo)...  Nic.

– Mary? Co robisz? – Hannah stanęła w progu, ziewając i przecierając oczy.

– Nie twoja sprawa! Idź spać! – burknęła Mary, trochę bardziej szorstko, niż chciała. Czuła jak narasta w niej zdenerwowanie. Nie chciała się wyżywać na Hannie, ale nie mogła powstrzymać złości. Czemu nie może znaleźć wisiorka?  Gdzie on się podział?!

Hannah przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, nie odchodząc.

– Co się stało? – spytała wreszcie, bezbłędnie wyczuwając, że Mary ma jakiś problem. – Pomóc ci?  Zawołać ciocię? Boli cię coś?

Mary dopiero po tym pytaniu zdała sobie sprawę, że klęczy na podłodze, kiwając się w przód i w tył, ściskając kurczowo przód bluzeczki od piżamy.

– Nic mi nie jest. Nie wołaj. – Opuściła ręce na kolana i popatrzyła na zmartwioną buzię Hanny. – Nic, naprawdę. Idź do łóżka.

– A ty? – Hannah zacisnęła palce na framudze drzwi.

– Ja musze jeszcze... Zaraz przyjdę.  Idź się połóż, zaraz przyjdę. – Obiecała. Hannah obejrzała się na korytarz z bardzo niepewną miną. – No, czemu nie idziesz? Boisz się?

Mary skupiła zaalarmowany wzrok na siostrzyczce. Hannah nigdy się nie bała ciemności. Nigdy nie bała się niczego. Pająków, robaków, wysokości. Tata zabierał ją wszędzie ze sobą: na basen, na zjeżdżalnię, taką wysoką, dla starszych dzieci, na karuzele i nawet do zamku strachu w wesołym miasteczku. Szybko nauczyła się jeździć na wszystkim, na rowerze, na łyżwach, na wrotkach i rolkach... Nigdy nic nie zdołało przestraszyć Hanny. Nawet Heather, wtedy, na farmie w Derry – bardziej ją _rozzłościła_ tym, że chce skrzywdzić tatusia, niż przestraszyła.

A teraz wyglądała na dość... wystraszoną.

Może przez ten koszmar?

– Hannah... – Mary zawołała ją, żeby podeszła i Hannah usiadła przy niej na frędzelkowym, miękkim dywaniku między prysznicem a umywalką. – Co ci się śniło?

Hannah przygryzła wargę i obejrzała się na ciemny korytarz.

– Powiedz... – Mary zachęciła ją łagodnie. Wzięła ją za rękę i przymknęła drzwi. To nie był ich dom, ale prawie jak dom. Bywały tu tak często, że znały wszystkie zakamarki. Wszystko pachniało znajomo, wszystkie dźwięki były swojskie. Za ścianą spał Bobby i Kevin i wujek z ciocią. Wujek był prawie jak tata. Nie było żadnego powodu do niepokoju, bo wujek potrafiłby ich wszystkich obronić. Wujek był ogromny: wysoki, silny. Potrafił szybko biegać, strzelać i bić się – widziała to na farmie. Wujek i tata byli jak na filmach, w których detektywi walczą z przestępcami i wygrywają.

Hannah ścisnęła jej rękę i powiedziała: _coś się zbliża, Mary. Idą potwory. Mary. Idą tu potwory._

Mary przez chwilę nie mogła nic na to odpowiedzieć. Mina Hanny była poważna i skupiona a jej oczy, niebieskie jak u tatusia, patrzyły ostro. Obejrzała się na drzwi i znów popatrzyła na Mary, naprawdę bardzo poważnie.

– Jakie potwory? – spytała wreszcie Mary po przełknięciu śliny. Z początku chciała powiedzieć coś innego, coś w stylu: Hannah, nie wygłupiaj się, potworów nie ma, ale obie wiedziały, że potwory _są_.

To dlatego tata i tatuś trzymali w domu różne rzeczy, których nie trzymali inni dorośli. Inne rodziny, rodzice dzieci, z którymi obie się czasem bawiły i gdzie czasem bywały, w tych cudzych domach. Tata i tatuś nie mówili nigdy o potworach, ani o tych rzeczach, ale Mary i Hannah po prostu widziały. Duże pudła soli ustawione we wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Rowki w parapetach, wypełnione słonymi kryształkami i słone bryłki wpasowane w progi jak ozdobne kamienie. Znaczki namalowane w różnych miejscach: na drzwiach, na okiennicach, na szybach w rogach. Tak, żeby nie były zbyt widoczne, ale były. Niektóre świeciły tylko kiedy się zapalało specjalną latarkę. Kiedyś widziały z okna sypialni, jak tata z tatusiem nocą obchodzili dom i sprawdzali te znaczki, świecąc taką latarką i poprawiając niektóre znaczki farbą w spreju. Co jakiś czas tatuś, kiedy jeszcze miał swoje czary-mary, obchodził wszystkie pokoje i szeptał coś a wtedy tatuś kazał im trzymać się z daleka i nie przeszkadzać. Tak samo było w mieszkaniu, do którego się przeprowadziły z tatusiem. Sól, zostawione w różnych miejscach żelazne i srebrne przedmioty, których nie wolno było dotykać, znaczki... Szepty tatusia. Woda święcona.

Tak samo było w domu wujka.

Mary była już całkiem duża, kiedy dowiedziała się od innych dzieci o wróżce Zębuszce i Krwawej Mary i tabliczkach ouiji, a na którymś z dziecinnych przyjęć widziała wesołe klauny i zażyczyła sobie, żeby tata też takiego zaprosił. Wtedy tata powiedział surowo, żeby nie zostawiała nigdy (powtórzył to bardzo stanowczo: nigdy!) mleczaków pod poduszką, żeby przyniosła jemu a on sam da jej dolara za każdy. I że nie chce zapraszać klaunów. Mogą zaprosić pana sztukmistrza, który będzie robił sztuczki z kartami i wyciągał króliczka z cylindra, albo pana, który przyniesie maszynę do robienia spektakularnych baniek mydlanych, ale nie zaprosi klaunów. Koniec, kropka. I że są rzeczy, które Mary powinna wiedzieć. Że nie wolno się bawić tabliczką do wywoływania duchów. Nigdy! Tata był bardzo poważny, kiedy to mówił. Nawet trochę groźny. Że nie wolno bawić się lustrem w Krwawą Mary. Że nie wolno niszczyć znaczków, ani zdmuchiwać soli z parapetów. I że jeśli będzie się jej wydawało, że coś jest pod łóżkiem albo w szafie ma _natychmiast_ zawołać jego albo tatusia. 

Potwory istniały.

– Nie wiem, jakie... – Hannah zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie widziałam ich. Ale wiem, że idą. Mary, w moim śnie... stałam... w środku nocy... przed naszym domem... i patrzyłam na niego. I wiedziałam, że tata i tatuś są w środku. I ty. I...  ja.

– Jak to? Byłaś przed domem i wiedziałaś, że jesteś w środku? – Zdziwiła się Mary, która zawsze przykładała dużą wagę do logiki. Hannah skinęła.

– Tak. Właśnie tak. I patrzyłam na nasz dom i słyszałam je. Wiem, że one idą. Idą tu, Mary. Mary... I wiem, czego szukasz – powiedziała szeptem, ściskając jej rękę naprawdę mocno  i nachylając się do ucha; dławiąc się z emocji. – Potwory go zabrały.

Mary zamrugała bardzo szybko, czując jak zimny dreszcz wstrząsa jej ciałem. Jakby ktoś nagle otworzył lufcik i mroźne, nocne powietrze wtargnęło do wnętrza.

– Zabrały go. Prawda? – Hannah przyjrzała się siostrze, bardzo, bardzo smutna. – Zabrały ci wisiorek?

Mary skinęła, czując suchość w gardle. Nagle ten dom, dom wujka i cioci nie wydawał się już taki swojski i bezpieczny. Przysunęła się bliżej do Hanny i po chwili obie mocno się uścisnęły. Bardzo mocno.

– Potwory tu były. Potwory zabrały wisiorek – powiedziała Hannah. – I idą po nas.

 

 

* * *

 

Pierwsza część Oddalonych. Chmury na horyzoncie tu: [Oddaleni](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2711984/chapters/6070421)


	2. STRZEŻONEGO

Już po niewiele ponad półgodzinnej wymianie zdań (właściwie, żeby być precyzyjnym: ostrej kłótni, z trzaskaniem drzwiami włącznie) Deanowi udało się zaciągnąć Casa do kuchni, gdzie rozłożył podróżną apteczkę z maścią, opatrunkami jałowymi, specjalnymi opatrunkami z warstwą jonów srebra, dużymi opatrunkami mocującymi i paroma przydatnymi narzędziami typu pęsety czy małe nożyczki. Otworzył butelkę z octenidyną i ostrożnie nasączył waciki. Umył ręce i kazał mu usiąść przodem do oparcia krzesła.

– Nie zaczynaj! – Podniósł głos na widok miny Casa. Złapał go za kark, nie pozwalając uciec. Za każdym razem to samo. Za każdym, cholernym razem.

– Sam to zrobię, umiem...

 _I znów się zaczyna_.

– Wiem. Ja też umiem. I zrobię to pięć razy szybciej niż ty, kręcąc się przed lustrem ze szczypcami i szpatułkami. Poza tym bliznę trzeba masować! – Dean przypilnował, żeby Cas usiadł i jeszcze raz umył ręce. – Koszulka.

Cas spojrzał krzywo.

– Koszulka!

– Dean! Rozumiem, że chcesz pomagać, ale naprawdę potrafię się tym sam zająć. Na początku prosiłem Sally, ale potem się nauczyłem i nie muszę już nikogo kłopotać! – powtarzał to samo co pół godziny temu. Co każdego ranka od tygodnia. Dean miał już tego naprawdę dość.

Jednym ruchem ściągnął mu t-shirt przez głowę. Niezbyt delikatnie. Znów umył ręce. Stopą przysunął sobie drugie krzesło. Rozpiął szeroką opaskę uciskową, która tworzyła coś w rodzaju gorsetu. Miała pomóc uniknąć przerostu blizn i przykurczów gojącej się skóry, utrzymywać wszystko na miejscu i chronić przed ewentualnymi uszkodzeniami czy zabrudzeniami. Pod nią były właściwe opatrunki. Właściwie nie wyglądało to źle.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, o co ta cała histeria. Usunięcie opatrunku, przemycie, osuszenie, sprawdzenie czy nic się nie dzieje, nie ma opuchlizny, nie tworzy się ognisko zapalne, czy gdzieś się nie zbiera ropa, czy nie doszło do otarć, nałożenie maści, wtarcie, masaż, nałożenie opatrunku przeciwbakteryjnego, mocującego, opaski.

– Gotowe, królewno. O co ten cały krzyk? – spytał, wstając i zbierając odpadki. Umył ręce, spakował torbę i odwrócił się do Casa z uśmiechem. – Jajecznica na bekonie czy tosty z szynką i serem?

– Płatki  – burknął Cas, nadal trochę urażony. – Owsiane. Tamte, ze słoja. Nie te gotowe z marketu.

Wciągnął koszulkę i poczłapał do łazienki, schować apteczkę. Dean pokręcił głową. Za pierwszym razem myślał, że to jednorazowy cyrk i jak raz sobie wyjaśnią, to będzie spokój, ale codziennie rano i wieczorem było to samo. Te same argumenty. Ten sam upór. Ta sama obrażona mina po wszystkim.

– Cholerny esteta – mruknął, rozbijając jajka i wstawiając mleko. – Zosia, kurna, Samosia.

Cas po kilku minutach wrócił z góry, nadal w piżamie, stanął przy stole i popatrzył krytycznie na dwa talerze z jajkami i paskami chrupko zesmażonego mięsa.

– Chciałem płatki.

Dean podniósł brwi.

– Jedz co dają i proś o dokładkę.

– Wiesz, ile tu jest cholesterolu? – Pokazał palcem krople tłuszczu skapujące Deanowi po palcach i brodzie. Dean przełknął, oblizał wargi, dłoń, ugryzł pół tosta i sięgnął po kubek z kawą.

– Poeeujję kaolii – wymamrotał, przeżuwając i popijając. – Yy eż.

– Nie potrzebujesz kalorii tylko białka, witamin i błonnika! – Cas nasypał płatków do miseczki, odmierzył pół garści mieszanki pestek i mielonego siemienia i zalał ciepłym mlekiem. – Chcę ci przypomnieć, że nie mam już mocy czyszczenia twoich arterii ze złogów i podkręcania twojego metabolizmu ot, tak! – Pstryknął palcami.

– Ughhh... Cas! – Dean przewrócił oczami, przełknął, popił. – Jeśli nie zjesz swojej porcji, zjem ją za ciebie! Nie wolno marnować jedzenia, kiedy pół świata głoduje!

Cas zatrzymał się w pół kroku do stołu, z miseczką w obu dłoniach. Jego mina nagle zrobiła się bardzo surowa.

– Dean! To najgłupsza i najbardziej nieodpowiednia uwaga... – sapnął, oburzony.

– Przepraszam! Ale przecież lubisz jajecznicę i bekon! A od wczoraj straciliśmy naprawdę sporo kalorii... – Mrugnął. – Więc możemy sobie zaszaleć. Od święta. Przyrzekam, od jutra możesz mnie paść sałatą i kiełkami, ale dziś pozwólmy sobie jeszcze na trochę rozpusty... Mhm? – Przymilił się.

– Tylko dziś. – Cas w końcu ustąpił. – I zaczniemy nie od jutra tylko od dzisiejszej kolacji!

– Od kolacji! Okay! – Dean wrócił do pałaszowania cholesterolu i miażdżycy w stanie czystym. – Ak obie ó...ewna yczy!

– Nie mów z pełnymi ustami.

– Aego? – Oburzył się Dean, wpychając w siebie cały pasek bekonu na raz i czubaty widelec jajecznicy. Dopchnął drugą połówką tosta. I poprawił kęsem pikla  prosto ze słoika.

– Bo to niebezpieczne! Możesz się zadławić! – Cas zaczął wyciskać tłuszcz z bekonu w płatki papierowych ręczników. Kiedy już odcisnął swoje, zabrał się za bekon Deana.

– Fo fobisz?? – Dean odsunął talerz gwałtownie. – Aofaeś?!

– Nie zwariowałem, tylko zmniejszam potencjalne zniszczenia spowodowane nadmiarem tłuszczu w twojej diecie!

– Ae fo nałepsze! Fuszcz! Fuszcz nałepszy! –  krzyknął Dean, wybałuszył oczy i zaczął kasłać.

– A widzisz! – Cas natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i wymierzył mu kilka solidnych walnięć w plecy. Nie bez pewnej satysfakcji. Dean osłonił się ramieniem.

– Ofej! Farczy! Już... Starczy!... – Wypluł zwęglony kawałek w rękę i odłożył na brzeg talerza. – Bo jedyne szkody jakie mi zrobi to jedzenie, to żebra złamane twoją pomocną ręką!

–  I kto tu jest królewną... – mruknął Cas z przekąsem. – Na ziarnku grochu...

– Ty nie bądź taki erudyta! – Dean odsunął talerz, wytarł usta w ręcznik, spojrzał na zegarek. – Słuchaj... Mamy jeszcze małą godzinkę zanim wrócą dziewczynki... – Pochylił się do niego, mieszającego płatki. – Może by królewny, póki jeszcze wolna chata, zrobiły to w czym doszły do mistrzostwa? Hm?... – Spojrzał znacząco. – Co, królewno?

Cas zrobił minę: _że niby ja?_

– Zawsze to troszkę spalonych kalorii więcej. – Z pełną powagą podrzucił racjonalny, naukowy argument. Przysunął się bliżej.

Cas podniósł brwi. _Że niby co?_

– W poradnikach piszą, że to bardzo zdrowe.  Bardzo. _Dużo_ medycznie udowodnionych korzyści! – Dean był już tak blisko, że mógł to wyszeptać prosto do ucha. Cas wypchnął policzek językiem i zmrużył oczy, odsuwając się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. –  Podobno zawartość białka w męskim...

– Królewny już to robiły. Trzy razy w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin. – Przerwał mu, wracając do mieszania płatków, pęczniejących od mleka. – Chyba osiągnęły satysfakcjonujący poziom medycznie udowodnionych korzyści. – Skrzywił się ironicznie. - I nie martw się tak o zawartość białka w _mojej_ diecie.

– Ale mogłyby zrobić jeszcze raz... – Dean znów się przysunął. – Żeby mieć pewność... Mhm? Królewno? Zanim przyjdą dzieci... Odwdzięczę się wieczorem, obiecuję! A wiesz, że nie rzucam obietnic na wiatr... Co? Królewno?... Mhm? – Każde słowo oblewał miodem i posypywał serduszkami z lukru.

Cas się tylko roześmiał.

– Nie będę się prosił! – Dean uniósł się honorem.

Cas wzruszył ramionami.

Dean milczał.

Cas zaczął jeść płatki.

Dean gapił się na wskazówki tykającego zegara.

Cas nalał sobie soku.

Dean zabębnił palcami w stół.

Cas stłumił uśmiech.

Dean zaczął prosić. Bardzo ładnie poprosił. W końcu Cas powiedział, że od tych wszystkich medycznie udowodnionych korzyści królewny bolą kolanka. Dean natychmiast zjawił się z poduszką ściągniętą z kanapy oraz – do kompletu – z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

 

 

Skończyli tuż przed tym, jak Sam nacisnął dzwonek a Hannah wpadła jak burza, zeskoczyła ze schodka w holu, zrzuciła kalosze, jeden pod jedną ścianę, drugi pod drugą, przeleciała przez salon jak kula armatnia z kokardkami, zawróciła i wbiegła do kuchni.

– Tatuś! – Przypadła do Casa. – Potwory ukradły Mary wisiorek!

Dean podniósł poduszkę z podłogi i odniósł na kanapę.

Cas podniósł Hannę na ręce, rzucając zdziwione spojrzenie Samowi. Sam zrobił niepewną minę.

– Mary zgubiła gdzieś swój naszyjniczek. Nie wiem... Dziewczynki szukały go pół nocy... Mary, obiecuję, jak tylko go znajdziemy, natychmiast ci przyniosę! – Kucnął przy niej. – Na pewno gdzieś wpadł, pod kanapę, albo w jakiś kąt. Jestem pewien, że się niedługo znajdzie. A jeśli nie, odkupię ci podobny, dobrze? Tylko powiesz mi jaki, bo w końcu nie wiem... – Wydawał się zakłopotany i przygnębiony, bo Mary najwyraźniej była bardzo smutna z powodu straty. Popatrzył na Deana i Casa, rozkładając ręce bezradnie. – Naprawdę...  Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Może w trakcie zabawy pękł łańcuszek?

– Rzemyk... – powiedział Cas słabym głosem.

– Rzemyk. Tak. – Sam kiwnął. – Obiecuję, że go na pewno jeszcze poszukamy! Zagonię chłopców, żeby jeszcze raz dobrze wszystko przetrząsnęli... I naprawdę chciałbym, jeśli się nie znajdzie, odkupić... Tylko powiedz jak wyglądał.

– Sammy! Przestań – przerwał mu Dean, machając ręką. – Nie ma o czym mówić. Dziewczynki wciąż coś gubią. Spinki, bransoletki, opaski... Gdybym zliczył to wszystko, co wydajemy na ich ozdoby, prędzej czy później wszystkie zgubione lub zniszczone, pewnie starczyłoby na Harleya... – Mrugnął, będąc w świeżo nabytym wyśmienitym humorze. – Mary na pewno zaraz się rozchmurzy. Prawda, Mary?

Sam jeszcze raz obrzucił dziewczynki przepraszającym spojrzeniem, przestąpił z nogi na nogę i w końcu wyszedł.

Dean klasnął.

– Okay. Jakie plany na dziś? Może po obiedzie pojedziemy sobie na wycieczkę rowerami? Weźmiemy latawiec i skorzystamy z tej jakże cudownie wietrznej pogody? Co?

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że poza nim samym wszyscy mają minorowe nastroje. Także Cas. Dean się spiął. Dziewczynki rozumiał. Potrafiły zrobić dramat z krzywo zawiązanych sznurowadeł, nie mówiąc o utracie jakiegoś tam naszyjnika, jednego z pięciuset poniewierających się w obu ich pokojach... Dean nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ile kobiety potrzebują biżuterii. Nawet te najmniejsze. Małoletnie. To chyba coś w genach, małe sroki. I, na szczęście dla ich kieszeni, na razie kończyło się na plastikowych koralikach. Strach pomyśleć, co będzie kiedy wyrosną na tyle, by już nie odwiedzać sklepu z zabawkami tylko jubilera...

– Mary? – Przeniósł spojrzenie z córki na Casa. – Co się stało?

Cas, nadal trzymając Hannę na biodrze, wziął Mary za rękę i  podprowadził do kanapy.

– Opowiesz? – Poprosił. Mary skinęła głową i opowiedziała.

– To były potwory! Potwory ukradły wisiorek! – krzyknęła Hannah na koniec, przytulając się mocno do tatusia. – Potwory były w domu wujka. Ja już nie chcę tam spać! Możemy tam nie spać? – Uczepiła się go zdesperowanym spojrzeniem.

Tatuś skinął poważnie.

– Oczywiście. Jeśli nie chcecie, nie będziecie tam spać. Ale nie sądzę, żeby potwory mogły wejść do domu wujka. Wujek ma pułapki na potwory.

– To kto zabrał wisiorek? – Hannah sprytnie zwrócił uwagę tatusia na błąd w jego rozumowaniu. – Mary szukała w łazience, a potem szukałyśmy w sypialni, a potem w salonie i w kuchni. Całą noc! Wszędzie, gdzie się bawiłyśmy w ogóle. I. Nie. Było. – Oblizała wargi z emocji. – Nigdzie. Prawda, Mary?

Mary potwierdziła.

– Potwory! – Hannah podniosła palec triumfalnie.

Tatuś zmarszczył brwi.

– Mary, na pewno go nie zdejmowałaś? Może zdjęłaś i zapomniałaś, gdzie go położyłaś? – Upewnił się. Mary zaprzeczyła, denerwując się trochę, że tatuś pyta o takie rzeczy. – Dobrze, przepraszam. Wiem, że dla ciebie to największa przykrość i pewnie sto razy obmyślałaś, co się mogło stać, prawda?

– Tak.

Tatuś przygarnął ją, uścisnął i pocałował.

– Jestem pewien, że będzie tak jak powiedział wujek. Wisiorek się znajdzie dziś lub jutro i niebawem będziesz miała go z powrotem  – powiedział bardzo przekonującym tonem. – Na razie nie ma sensu się martwić. Trzeba poczekać.

Jeszcze chwilę porozmawiali, poprzytulali się i w końcu dziewczynki poszły na górę a Dean mógł dopytać, o co, do ciężkiego licha, chodzi?

Cas zabrał się za zmywanie.

– Powiesz mi, czy znowu zaczynamy mieć sekrety? – Dean oparł się o szafkę obok. Cas westchnął.

– Nie chcę, żebyś był zły.

Dean podniósł brwi.

– To trochę... dłuższa historia... – Cas odłożył talerz, zakręcił kran i oparł się ciężko o krawędź zlewu. – Myślałem, że zauważyłeś, że Mary go nosi. Co prawda zawsze ma go pod ubraniem, ale spodziewałem się, że w końcu się zorientujesz.

– Co nosi? – spytał Dean czujnie. Cas znów westchnął. Przełknął ślinę.

– Twój amulet.

Zapadła cisza.

– Ten, który... Wtedy mi pożyczyłeś... A potem...

– Wyrzuciłem go. – Dean intensywnie wpatrzył się w twarz Casa. – To było lata temu!

Cas lekko poruszył ramionami, ściągnął wargi.

– Lata temu! –  powtórzył Dean, kręcąc głową. Dotknął jego ramienia. – Lata!

Cas podrapał się w czoło, przetarł powiekę. Dean przyciągnął go do siebie. Objął.

– Zabrałeś go? Ja go wyrzuciłem, a ty go wtedy zabrałeś? I trzymałeś przez te lata? O. Och! I to była część umowy? – Przypomniał sobie dziwną rozmowę między Casem a Mary sprzed kilku miesięcy. Cas powiedział: _jeśli ty dotrzymasz słowa, ja dotrzymam swojego_. – Dałeś go Mary jesienią, tak? To była nagroda za tamten weekend? Ze mną? – Poskładał wszystko do kupy.

Cas tylko mruknął niewyraźne: yhm... 

Dean dał sobie chwilę na przyswojenie tych informacji.

– Jesteś zły?

– Nie. Jestem... Zaskoczony. Cas, wyrzuciłem go! – Odsunął go i popatrzył uważnie w te niebieskie-niebieskie oczy, teraz pełne niepokoju. – Trzymałeś go tyle lat?

– To nie wszystko. – Cas wyłamał palce, zbierając się w sobie. – Mary mówi, że on jest... ciepły. Że był ciepły.

– Co?

– Ciepły. Ja też raz czułem... Zrobił się gorący w szpitalu, kiedy Mary... Po tym, jak Jacob... Jak go... – Cas zaczął się jąkać. Dean uspokajająco przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu. – Więc wtedy... Czułem to, był gorący. Bardzo gorący. Ale nikogo nie zobaczyłem. Nic nie słyszałem. To trwało tylko chwilę. Zostawiłem go Mary a ona potem, już po Derry, powiedziała, że wisiorek... Amulet... Twój amulet... Jej amulet... że on... jest ciepły cały czas. Cały czas! Dean! Wiesz, co to znaczy? – Cas podniósł dłonie i przetarł twarz. – Że Bóg z nią jest! Stale! Mary jest wybrana, Dean. Jest _wybrana_.

 _Okay. To trochę trudne do ogarnięcia_ , pomyślał Dean. _Trochę... Dużo, jak na jeden raz._

– I teraz, jeśli dziewczynki mówią, że zniknął...

– Chyba nie wierzysz w te... potwory? – przerwał mu, prychając.

Cas miał śmiertelnie poważną minę.

– Mary pilnowała go jak oka w głowie.

– To tylko dziecko. Jest, owszem, odpowiedzialna i... mądra, i... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Sam ma rację. Łańcuszek mógł się zerwać podczas przepychanek z chłopcami...

– Rzemyk – poprawił machinalnie Cas, kręcąc głową gwałtownie. – Nie! Nie mógł. Był nowy i mocny. Zadbałem, żeby nie mógł się zerwać. Jeszcze zanim okazało się, że działa! Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby zgubiła twój amulet! A ona by o nim nie zapomniała! Nie zapomniałaby, że go zdjęła i gdzieś odłożyła!

– Przestań panikować. Na pewno się znajdzie.

Cas zakołysał się na piętach nerwowo w lewo i w prawo. Dean znów go przyciągnął.

– Przestań panikować.

– Sprawdźmy dziś dom. Musimy sprawdzić cały dom! – Zażądał Cas. – Teraz. Zacznijmy teraz. A potem sprawdzimy dom Sama.

Dean nie znalazł żadnego powodu, by się sprzeciwiać. W końcu oni najlepiej wiedzieli, że potwory istnieją. Raczej nie wierzył, że mogły wejść do porządnie zabezpieczonego domu Sama, niezauważone, zabrać – ciepły czy nie, to nadal tylko stary, zapomniany przez lata – amulet i odejść, nie czyniąc żadnych szkód dzieciom, ale.... strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże. Jak to mówią.

– Dobrze. Sprawdzimy. Teraz. Idź się ubierz. – Wysłał Casa na górę, a sam zaczął szykować sprzęt.

Zatrzymał się.

_Mary jest wybrana. Bóg jest z nią._

?


	3. PANIKARZ

Cas stał na drabinie opartej o tylną ścianę domu i pokazywał palcem, co Dean ma podmalować. Dean stał jedną stopą na gzymsie parapetowym pierwszego piętra, jedną ręką trzymając się zaczepu rynny a drugą mazał wodoodpornym markerem nasączonym dodatkowo porcją ludzkiej krwi. Nie ich własnej. Okazało się, że w lokalnej stacji krwiodawstwa pracuje jeden dość przekupny pielęgniarz z kartoteką. W zamian za pomoc prawną świadczoną przez Sama dostarczał im raz na jakiś czas kilka jednostek w suchym lodzie.

Dean na początku szacował, że uwiną się szybko i wybiorą się jednak na te rowery, ale kiedy Cas wyciągnął z kieszeni lupę o soczewce średnicy czterech cali, to pożegnał się z wyprawą i puszczaniem latawca. Chociaż pogoda była naprawdę wietrzna i latawiec byłby ślizgał się po powietrznych kominach i ciągach jak prawdziwy szybowiec. Zamiast tego stał tu, próbując nie zlecieć i poprawiał każdą kreskę z miliona sigili, którymi obłożony był dom.

– Na wszelki wypadek. Jeszcze tu, jeszcze to... Lepiej dwa razy za dużo niż raz za mało – mruczał Cas. – Mówiłem, żebyś wziął drugą drabinę od Sama? Wiesz, że możesz z tego zlecieć i coś sobie złamać?

– A ty nie masz już swoich czary-mary i mnie nie wyleczysz ot tak, dotknięciem palca – powiedział Dean po raz jedenasty, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt złośliwie. – Wiem! Okay? Wiem, ale drabiny są dla bab!

Cas odwrócił się powoli od parapetu sypialni Hanny, który właśnie studiował cal po calu przez szkło powiększające. Minę miał, ostrożnie mówiąc, niezbyt zadowoloną.

– I dla byłych aniołów. – Dean dodał pospiesznie. – Bo każda kobieta to anioł a anioły to... Uhm... – Przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co też teraz wygaduje za głupoty. Ewakuacja! Musi się ewakuować z tych manowców, zanim będzie o kilka słów za daleko! – Uhm, więc... Wojownik! Każdy anioł to wojownik! Tak jak kobiety. Ziemskie kobiety to wojowniczki. Baaardzo wojownicze. Bardzo. Jak anioły. Stąd dlatego zatem tak się mówi, wiesz, takie powiedzenie to jest. Idiom. Rozumiesz, taka gra słów... idio-m, bo idiotyczne. Tak. Ehm. Tu też? Tu też, na wszelki wypadek tu też, żeby... –  dodał pospiesznie, usilnie pragnąć zmienić temat. – Zaraz tu też poprawię. Albo w ogóle namaluję od nowa? Co? Jak myślisz?

Cas przyglądał mu się z takim wyrazem oczu, że Dean poczuł, jak parapet kurczy mu się pod stopą.  Dosłownie znika.

– To był komplement, Cas – powiedział pojednawczo.

– Bycie babą? Czy byciem byłym aniołem?

– Nie jesteś babą... – Dean machnął ręką z miną: _och, wszystko źle zrozumiałeś_. – A używanie drabiny jest... Super. Naprawdę. Przestrzegasz przepisów BHP i w ogóle. Drabiny to profesjonalne narzędzia wykorzystywane przez zawodowców: robotników i monterów. Bardzo męskich zawodowców. Widziałeś kiedyś montera kobietę?

Cas zmrużył oczy i wydął usta.

– Zdawało mi się, że zagadnienie płci mojego naczynia nie stanowi dla ciebie problemu?

– Nie stanowi. Absolutnie. Nie. Stanowi.

– I wiesz, że moja prawdziwa forma to...

– Wiem, Chrysler Building, sześć par skrzydeł, cztery głowy, w tym tylko jedna ludzka. –  Dean coś jednak czytał na temat serafinów, poza tym Cas zdążył go już kilka razy uświadomić. 

– Używanie drabiny nie jest czymś, co przynosi ujmę. Tak jak używanie samochodu, aby się przemieszczać. – Cas wszedł w tryb _jestem starszy niż ludzkość i cała wasza prymitywna technologia jest doprawdy fascynująca, ale my anioły... –_ Chociaż zapewniam cię, że poruszanie się między wymiarami jako wiązka skupionej energii jest zdecydowanie efektywniejsze. Ale nie próbuję deprecjonować twojego dość śmiesznego zamiłowania do Impali tylko dlatego, że w porównaniu do ślizgania się po sferach niebieskich jej osiągi są dość... mizerne. To eufemizm, Dean!

Dean nie wiedział, co to jest eufemizm, ale chyba powinien się obrazić w imieniu Impali.

– Natomiast doceniam, że Impala na naszym materialnym poziomie jest satysfakcjonującym rozwiązaniem problemu przemieszczania się z punktu A do punktu B. Podobnie, jeśli chodzi o pokonywanie małych różnic wysokości, DRABINA! – powiedział Cas z każdym kolejnym zdaniem podnosząc głos. – I nazwanie babą nie jest czymś, czym mógłbyś mnie obrazić, bo kobiety naprawdę są wspaniałymi istotami! Dają życie i w ogóle! Gdybym jeszcze raz miał wybrać naczynie pewnie wybrałbym jakąś kobietę!

Dean zamrugał i bez słowa odpowiedzi wrócił do malowania sigili.

Stolarka okienna była specjalnie projektowana, zawierała pręty żelaza, skutecznego przeciw pewnego rodzaju potworom, srebro, skuteczne przeciw większości z nich oraz cieniutkie szczapki głogu, wierzby i jemioły przeciwko czarom i wiedźmom. Parapety pokryte były okładziną z halitu impregnowanego żywicami silikonowymi. Do tego ampułki wody święconej, łapacze snów, amulety na żyłkach i wszywane w rolety, pułapki wyrysowane na sufitach i pod wykładzinami. Wszystko co mogli i więcej, niż potrzebowali.

I wszystko działało, mimo histerycznych niepokojów Casa.

– Twoje naczynie mi się podoba – odezwał się w końcu Dean.

– Co? – Cas zszedł właśnie z drabiny i przestawiał ją o cztery stopy w stronę narożnika domu.

– Twoje naczynie mi się podoba. Nie chciałbym, żebyś wybrał sobie inne. – Dean zeskoczył na grządkę, rozgniatając zaschnięty, zimowy krzaczek lawendy czy innej rezedy, których pełno nasadził tu Cas zeszłej wiosny.

– Uhm... Dziękuję – mruknął Cas. – Nie wybrałem go ze względu na walory estetyczne, ale to miło, że znajdujesz je dość atrakcyjnym. – Lubił wyrażać się czasem kwieciście, zwłaszcza kiedy chciał ukryć, że jest trochę zawstydzony i że zrobiło mu się przyjemnie.

– Atrakcyjnym jak cholera! – Dean podszedł, pracowicie depcząc kilka innych krzaczków, zagarnął go i pocałował głęboko, obracając i przyciskając do ściany.

– Możesz... – Cas nabrał powietrza.

– Nie. – Dean nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Musimy...

– Och, zamknij się na chwilę – mruknął. – Przerwa zdobycz socjalna.

Przez parę następnych minut obściskiwali się jak para nastolatków pod nieobecność rodziców a Dean próbował przekonać Casa, że teraz powinni koniecznie sprawdzić zabezpieczenia w garażu. Konkretnie w Impali. Jeszcze bardziej  konkretnie na tylnym siedzeniu.

– Wozimy tam dziewczynki, wiesz?... To bardzo ważne, żeby ją dobrze oznakować. Impalę. Rozumiesz... Sprawdzić wszystko. Sigile i resztę.

– Dziewczynki wozimy głównie moim kombi – powiedział Cas trochę zdekoncentrowany tym, co Dean wyprawiał z jego lewym uchem i okolicami.

– Słuszna uwaga, kombi ma nawet więcej miejsca. – Zgodził się Dean. – Do sprawdzenia.

– Ale musimy tu skończyć... – Obrona Casa słabła z każdą sekundą. – Poza tym, ja wiem, co ty chcesz naprawdę robić...

– Mhm? – Dean nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo był zbyt zajęty przeglądem technicznym szyi, karku oraz (za pomocą sprawnych dłoni mechanika) podwozia Casowego naczynia.

– Znowu? Dean... Ile można? Robiliśmy to już sześć razy w ciągu ostatniej doby, nie licząc tych trzech... nie, czekaj, czterech razy, co to królewny umieją najlepiej... – Cas był rozdarty między chęcią przywołania Deana do porządku a chichotaniem z powodu łaskotek. – I tego razu na schodach...

– To się nie liczy, bo zleciałeś z poręczy  i nie dokończyliśmy! – zaprotestował Dean.

– Dokończyliśmy na dole! To siedem, a gdybyś nie popsuł krzesła byłoby osiem!...

– Krzesło to nie moja wina! Mówiłem, że nie wytrzyma takich obciążeń! Ale się uparłeś!

– Bo ty chciałeś na stole! A ja chcę jeszcze przy nim jeść!

– No to przecież byśmy umyli!

– Dean!

– Blaty szafek jakoś ci nie przeszkadzały!

Cas przewrócił oczami.

– Raz ci ustąpiłem i teraz będziesz mi wypominał?

– Nie wypominam, po prostu nie stosuj podwójnych standardów. Jeśli kuchenne blaty mogły być, to czemu nie stół?

– Bo dzieci przy nim jedzą!

– Jedzą to, co kroję na blatach. A na stole używamy talerzy.

– A na blatach desek... – Zauważył Cas niepewnie. – Używasz desek? Dean?

Dean podniósł brwi z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

– Ale wyszorowałeś je wrzątkiem i domestosem? Dean, obiecałeś! Obiecałeś!

– Wyszorowałem, nie panikuj!

– Bo masz zawsze głupie pomysły! Jakbyśmy nie mogli tego robić normalnie w łóżku!

– Możemy! – Podchwycił Dean ochoczo. – Chcesz teraz?

– Ugh! Nie masz już dość? – Cas zaczął się wiercić z powodu rąk Deana w jego dolnych rejonach. – Przestań, ktoś może nadejść. Dziewczynki nas zobaczą...

– No, to mówiłem, żebyśmy poszli do garażu!

– Ale przecież dopiero co zrobiłem ci... uh... O. –  Cas jęknął, ugiął się w kolanach i zagryzł wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć. – Yhmmm. Uhm. – Wcisnął twarz w kurtkę Deana, żeby stłumić wyrywające się z gardła dźwięki.

– A ja obiecałem, że się odwdzięczę? – spytał Dean, zaciskając dłoń. – I jak widzisz, nawet nie czekam do wieczora.

Teraz Cas nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, pokręcił tylko głową rozpaczliwie, pokazując palcem na okno nad nimi.

–  Garaż? – Złożył hojną ofertę Dean.

Cas pokiwał tak gorliwie, że poczuł jak coś mu chrupnęło w szyi.

 

 

 

Przerwa zdobycz socjalna trwała nieco dłużej niż Dean zaplanował, ale za to sprawdzili kombi dwa razy i potem Cas jeszcze raz wykazał się mistrzostwem, chociaż potem zaczął jęczeć, że te plamy smaru to na pewno nie zejdą z dżinsów, a to są prawie nowe dżinsy. Dean był w nastroju, w którym nie imały się go żadne zmartwienia a ponieważ po ostatnich akrobacjach miał umysł czysty jak szklanka polskiej wódki poradził mu niefrasobliwie, że przecież może naszyć łaty i że teraz łaty na kolanach są bardzo modne.

Cas powiedział, że może by tak posprzątał w tym cholernym garażu i że nigdy nie widział takiego syfu na podłodze. I że to nie tylko smar, ale też plamy po oleju i to już na bank nie zejdzie. A łaty to sobie Dean sam może naszyć...

Dean powiedział, że on nie musi, bo jego spodnie są w porządku i że nie jego wina, że Cas jest taki niecierpliwy, bo proponował, że rozłoży koc. Cas powiedział, że ten koc lepi się jeszcze bardziej niż podłoga i że Dean wyczerpał limit usług oferowanych przez królewny na najbliższy miesiąc. I że jest mu winien nowe dżinsy.

– To trzeba je było ściągnąć, jak mówiłem! Ale nieee! Bo ci w tyłek zimno!

– Bo tu jest zimno! I to nie ty leżałeś gołym brzuchem na masce!

– Przecież podłożyłem ci kurtkę!

– Ale spadła! A myślisz, że dlaczego się tak trząsłem?

– No, że było ci tak... – Dean urwał. Odetchnął. – Nie dlatego? O. Och. Okay. Chodź tu. No, chodź tu... Zaraz dam ci aspirynę, okay? Żebyś się nie przeziębił. Okay? To nie było zbyt mądre, faktycznie. Przepraszam. Okay? Przepraszam.

– Nie szkodzi - burknął Cas, podchodząc.

– Przepraszam.

– Naprawdę nie szkodzi. Nawet było fajnie.

– Serio?

– Uhm.

– No to chodź do kuchni. Zrobię ci herbatę i aspirynę i gorące kakao. Z piankami. A potem sprawdzę resztę sigili. Już niewiele zostało, zrobię to sam, okay? A ty się przebierzesz i wypijesz aspirynę i posiedzisz trochę w kocu przed telewizorem, okay?

– Dean?

– Co?

– Uhm. To o tych królewnach…

– No?

– Właściwie ten miesiąc to może... Trochę przesadziłem.

– Tak?

– Uhm... Może nie będziemy się tak ściśle trzymać limitów, bo... Co robisz?

– Nie wiem. Całuję chyba. Kocham cię.

 

 

 

Dean zapakował Casa pod koc i na kanapę, ze szklanką rozpuszczonej aspiryny i kubkiem herbaty pod ręką, a potem dokończył sprawdzanie domu. A potem pomaszerował do domu Sama. Sam był trochę zaskoczony propozycją, ale nie zamierzał protestować. Sprawdzenie pułapek i zabezpieczeń nigdy nie wydawało im się zbytecznym wysiłkiem ani stratą czasu. Dean powiedział, że u nich było wszystko w porządku, chociaż Cas kazał mu wszystko poprawiać pięć razy. Panikarz.

To tylko formalność. Oblecą wszystko i będą mieli czyste sumienie, nie?

– Jak wam się układa? – spytał Sam, odstawiając drabinę.

– Okay. Może być.

– Acha. No właśnie aż jestem zdziwiony.

– Czym? – Dean kucnął przy progu kuchennego wejścia.

– Że Cas może jeszcze chodzić. Trochę się nawet o niego bałem. Myślałem, że co najmniej przez miesiąc będziesz go wypuszczał tylko na krótkie spacerki po gazetę i z powrotem. – Sam zarechotał rubasznie. – Starzejesz się, co?

– Taaa... Starość nie radość... Co poradzisz. – Dean przeszedł przez próg i podniósł wykładzinę. Odstawił kuchenne krzesło i odsunął ją bardziej w kierunku stołu. – Sammy... Popatrz no tu...

Sam podszedł. Stanął nad nim. Popatrzył na podłogę. Popatrzył na sufit.

Popatrzył na brata.

– Nie mów Sally – powiedział.

– Nie mów Casowi. Już i tak panikuje.

– Mam dwie jednostki w zamrażalniku.

– Ja też, zaraz przyniosę. Nie mów mu, okay? Nie chcę, żeby się zamartwiał. Dopiero co zaczęło nam się układać, a poza tym on jest jeszcze nie do końca w formie po Derry. I stracił łaskę... Zupełnie zeświruje, okay? Nie mów mu. Zajmiemy się tym sami. To nic nie znaczy. Sam! To nic nie znaczy. Trochę się tu tylko pościerało, pewnie od chodzenia. Dzieciaki się wściekają i się pościerało. Okay? Zajmiemy się tym i nie będziemy panikować.

Sammy skinął.

– Myślisz... Myślisz, że dziewczynki miały... mogły mieć...

– Nie. Amulet się znajdzie. Na pewno jest gdzieś... leży gdzieś... pod kanapą, albo gdzieś... – Dean nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Sam nie wie, co tak naprawdę zginęło. Westchnął. Najpierw to, co najważniejsze. Potem mu wytłumaczy. – Wyślij Sally i chłopców na ciastka do miasta, czy do kina, wymyśl coś. Ja skoczę po krew a potem się uwiniemy z tym. I zapomnimy o wszystkim, okay? Nie będziemy panikować, okay?

– Czekaj. Dean... Jak to... amulet? – Sam stanął przy otwartej zamrażarce z woreczkiem zero minus w dłoni. – Jaki amulet? Mary zginął amulet? Nie koraliki?  Nie jakiś tam dziecinny wisiorek?

– Uhm... No, więc. Nie. Niezupełnie.

I Dean wszystko mu opowiedział.

Sam usiadł ciężko na krześle.

I zaklął.


	4. PIERWSZE SZKODY

Dean wrócił do domu, zastanawiając się, jak ukryć przed Casem, że zabiera z lodówki pozostałe dwa opakowania krwi, ale szczęśliwie zastał go śpiącego na kanapie. Otulił go dokładniej kocem, narzucił dla pewności drugi i poszedł na górę do dziewczynek.

– Bąbelki, ciocia jedzie z chłopcami do miasta na film i pizzę, chcecie się dołączyć? Mówiła, że może was zabrać, jak się wyszykujecie w pięć minut – zaproponował. – Tylko na dole proszę cichutko, bo tatuś śpi w salonie i nie chcę, żebyście go obudziły. Dziewczynki! Serio, bardzo proszę, nie obudźcie taty, dobrze?

Dziewczynki obiecały, że będą jak myszki. Rzuciły to, co właśnie robiły i pobiegły się ubrać. W ciągu trzech minut z dużą pomocą Deana i dość mocno przez niego poganiane, stały przy drzwiach, gotowe do wyjścia. Cas przecknął na moment, ale szybko znów zapadł w sen. Gdyby nie cała ta afera z sigilami, Dean najchętniej by się zakopał w kocu obok niego i odespał wszystkie godziny wyczerpującej nocnej i przedpołudniowej aktywności. Ale po odkryciu zniszczonych pułapek jego dobry nastrój minął bezpowrotnie. Teraz te szczęśliwe chwile wydawały się tak odległe i blade, że aż nierzeczywiste.

Czuł napływ adrenaliny i znajome napięcie, które pojawiało się zawsze przed polowaniami.

Próbował uspokoić siebie i Sammy’ego, ale prawdę mówiąc, oblał się zimnym potem. Gdyby chodziło tylko o nich. Ale w domu Sama były dzieci. Bliźnięta. Dziewczynki tam nocowały. I Sally. W ciąży.

Wszystkie pułapki były przerwane. Wszystkie sigile były uszkodzone. WSZYSTKIE. Tłumaczył Sammy’emu, że to dzieci. Że szuranie krzeseł, bieganina chłopców… Sam spojrzał na niego, a jego mina mówiła: _nie rób ze mnie idioty_. I tylko popatrzył na sufit. Na suficie też się starły od krzeseł i kapci?

– Nie wiem, jak mogłem być taki ślepy. Nie zauważyć. – Sam w końcu wyrzucił z siebie z gniewem. Dean odstawił miskę, wytarł palce o spodnie nie myśląc w ogóle o plamach (krew się nieźle spiera w zimnej wodzie – to jedna z rzeczy, o których się wie, będąc Winchesterem) i podszedł do niego.

– Zrobimy co należy i będziemy znów spać spokojnie. Nikomu nic się nie stało. Dzieci i Sally są okay. My jesteśmy okay. Może dobrze się stało z tym amuletem. Przynajmniej odkryliśmy to w porę.

– Ale co się stało? Dean! Co? – Sam pokręcił głową, poderwał się i wyrzucił ramiona do góry w desperacji. – Nie rozumiem tego! Co się stało ze _wszystkimi_ pułapkami? Wygląda, jakby ktoś to zrobił celowo! Jakby ktoś naprawdę się urobił, żeby je wszystkie jedna po drugiej naruszyć! Dean! Ktoś musiał wejść do domu i to zrobić! CELOWO. – Sam stanął na środku pokoju i aż poczuł mdłości, przypominając sobie, jak dziewczynki mówiły o potworach.

POTWORY TU BYŁY.

Potwory zabrały wisiorek.

Bliźniaki. Sally. Maleństwo, które nosi. Spali w nocy w niechronionym domu. Otwartym jak stodoła. Ktoś się tu kręcił. Zabrał ten cholerny amulet!, Sam był tego pewien. Był tego pewien. Zacisnął pięści bezsilnie.

Nadal nie mógł przetrawić wszystkiego, czego się dziś dowiedział. Amulet. Mary. _Bóg ją chroni_ – Dean powtórzył mu słowa Casa. Korekta: Bóg ją chronił. A teraz? Kiedy amulet zniknął? Sam ledwie się powstrzymywał, żeby nie wywalać wszystkich mebli na podjazd, przetrząsając każdą najmniejszą dziurę, szparę, poduszkę, załomek w poszukiwaniu tego cholernego amuletu. Zerwałby deski z podłóg, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że on nadal gdzieś tu jest, w domu, że naprawdę zerwał się rzemyk, podczas zabawy i na pewno gdzieś tu leży, trzeba tylko dobrze poszukać.

Ale Sam czuł, że amuletu tu nie ma. Po prostu to wiedział.

– Powinniśmy powiedzieć Casowi. – Odwrócił się do Deana. – Wiem, że chcesz go chronić, że został bez mocy i wciąż próbuje się poskładać do kupy po Derry, ale musimy mu powiedzieć. To za poważna sprawa.

– Nie!

– Dean!

– Mowy nie ma. Sammy, jeśli mu powiesz, ja powiem Sally! – zagroził i nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła. Sammy odchylił się, jakby dostał w twarz.

– Sally jest cywilem. Dean, to nie to samo. Kocham Casa jak brata, wiesz o tym! Do cholery! On _jest_ moim bratem! Moim przyjacielem! Nigdy bym go nie naraził na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie możesz ich porównywać! Nie możesz! Ona jest z zewnątrz. Nawet nie wie, co to wszystko znaczy. Nie wie, kim byliśmy! Czym się zajmowaliśmy! Jest cywilem! Na litość boską, Dean! Jest w ciąży! – krzyknął.

Dean zaciął wargi.

– Nie powiesz mu, Sam. Nie powiesz mu. – Podniósł palec grożąco. – Koniec dyskusji. Zajmiemy się tym obaj, ja i ty. I nie będziemy w to wciągać ani Sally, ani jego. Koniec, kropka.

Sam ściągnął wargi, zły i zaskoczony.

– Dobra! – Zgodził się wreszcie. – Ale prędzej czy później to wypłynie i nie proś potem, żebym pomógł ci sprzątnąć bałagan! Dopiero co zresztą wrócił a ty już zaczynasz mieć przed nim tajemnice. Myślałem, że czegoś się obaj nauczyliście na własnych błędach – dokończył gorzko.

– Na razie to ja pomagam sprzątać twój bałagan! – Rozzłościł się Dean nagle. – Moje dzieci też tu spały! Myślałem, że gdzie jak gdzie, ale u ciebie są bezpieczne! Nie sądziłem, że mogłyby być o włos od… – Umilkł. Przetarł twarz.

Podszedł do barku w salonie i bez pytania nalał sobie whisky na dwa palce.

– Przepraszam, Sammy. Poniosło mnie. – Wypił, z ulgą witając palący, znajomy smak. Odetchnął, nalał sobie jeszcze raz i wychylił za jednym razem.

Czuł spojrzenie Sama na sobie, na plecach. Poruszył ramionami, jakby chciał je strząsnąć z siebie. Jak się strząsa suche liście, albo zimny śnieg, zanim się rozpuści i przesiąknie przez ubranie do gołej skóry, wywołując dreszcze.

– Mnie też to zżera. – Sam podszedł, nalał też sobie. – Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś w AA?

– Prawie siedem tygodni poszło się jebać – powiedział spokojnie Dean. – A myślisz, że to mój największy problem teraz?

Sam skinął bez zaangażowania, błądząc myślami gdzie indziej. W innych okolicznościach potrząsnąłby nim i huknął. Pewnie by palnął mówkę umoralniającą. Teraz nie miał do tego głowy. Prawdę mówiąc, miał to gdzieś.

– Cas się zorientuje.

– No wyobraź sobie, że znam parę trików, jak ukryć swoje picie. – Dean skrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu. – Zresztą, my alkoholicy, możemy popłynąć w rejs bez powodu. Tego się dowiedziałem na tych spotkaniach. Nie muszę mieć powodu, wystarczy, że chcę. Cas się nie dowie, czemu się napiłem. Po prostu się napiłem. Chciałem.

Sam milczał.

Nie wiedzieli, jakie jeszcze poza zaginięciem amuletu stały się szkody, ale to pewnie była kolejna z nich: Dean wrócił do picia. I kolejna: wróciły tajemnice. I kolejna: pojawił się element szantażu między nimi. Nigdy wcześniej nie stanęli aż tak na przeciw siebie, tak otwarcie wrogo. Grając najbardziej wrażliwymi kartami: rodziną. Cas kontra Sally.

To było obrzydliwe. I whisky nie zdołała zmyć tego posmaku w ustach, zmyć z języka tych słów, które padły.

Mary i Hannah miały rację. Tu były potwory. Coś się stało. Coś się zmieniło. Coś skaziło ten dom. Ich. Sam poczuł się brudny. Zapragnął się umyć. Wyszorować. Zdrapać z siebie ostatnie półtorej godziny. I wiedział, że najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że niedługo wróci Sally z dziećmi. Wrócą tu, do tego skażonego, plugawego miejsca, które nie było już azylem, domem.

 

Będzie musiał to ukryć. Będzie musiał kłamać.

 

– Ochronimy ich. Ochronimy – powiedział nagle Dean, niespodziewanie mocno. Sam spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. Usłyszeli samochód na podjeździe. Rozejrzeli się, rzucili się posprzątać te kilka rzeczy, miski, worki, ślady. Zanim przyjdzie Sally. A potem Dean wyszedł na podjazd i zabrał dziewczynki, zanim weszły do domu. Zabrał je, chociaż chciały się pobawić z chłopcami i już pchały się do środka. Sam widział, jak je zagarnia i popycha przez uliczkę, do siebie. I Sam zrozumiał.

Dean nie chciał pozwolić dziewczynkom wejść.


	5. OJCOWIE I CÓRKI

– Spałem? Ile? – Cas rozejrzał się, spojrzał na zegarek. Za oknem już było ciemno. Zwlókł się z kanapy, owinięty kocem. Bose stopy zaplaskały po deskach salonu i po zimnych płytkach w kuchni. – Robiłeś obiad?

Dean nastawiał zmywarkę i sprzątał w kuchni.

– Dziewczynki były z Sally i chłopcami na mieście. Tobie zostawiłem w piekarniku. Jeszcze powinien być ciepły. Ale mogę odgrzać – zaproponował.

– Mhm. Kochany jesteś. – Cas ziewnął, zaszedł go od tyłu i mocno się przytulił do jego pleców. – Strasznie mnie rozebrało po tej aspirynie… I chyba musiałem trochę odespać poprzednią noc. – Dean usłyszał w jego głosie ciepłe nuty, i wiedział, że Cas się uśmiecha. Potarł nos o jego koszulę i przycisnął się jeszcze mocniej policzkiem do jego pleców. – I jak dom Sama?

– W porządku.

– Przepraszam, powinienem wam pomóc… – Cas pieszczotliwie przesunął dłonią po jego brzuchu. – Trzeba było mnie obudzić.

– Po co? Daliśmy sobie sami radę. – Dean odchylił się nieco, żeby lepiej go poczuć. Cieszył się, że nie musi na niego patrzeć, w twarz. Nie wytrzymałby jego spojrzenia. Ale dotyk był taki kojący. Taki potrzebny. – Wiesz jaki jest Sammy. Wszystko tip top, luks malina. Sally wzięła dzieciaki do miasta na film i pizzę, więc nikt się nie kręcił i zrobiliśmy to naprawdę szybko. Dziewczynki objadły się na mieście, w domu już nie dały rady. Zostanie na jutro chyba… – Starał się opowiadać wszystko tak, jakby nigdy nic. – To podgrzać ci?

– Nie. Zjem jak jest. – Cas wreszcie usiadł przy stole a Dean podał mu talerz. – Uu, kasza z grillowanym mięsem i warzywa. Jestem pod wrażeniem! – Rozjaśnił się, opierając brodę na dłoni i wgapiając w Deana. – Zdrowo!

– O, i znalazła się przyczyna, czemu nie jadły. – Dean nie przeoczył okazji do odrobiny sarkazmu. Cas uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej i zaczął jeść z wyraźnym apetytem.

Dean poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Pójdę do łóżka. Spojrzysz na dziewczynki?

– Jasne. Odpocznij. – Cas wydawał się nieco zawiedziony, ale rozumiał. _Dean też potrzebuje odpoczynku_ , wytłumaczył sobie.

Po jedzeniu zajrzał do sypialni. Dean spał na swojej połowie łóżka. Cas stanął nad nim, przyglądając się przez chwilę. Poprawił kołdrę. Dotknął włosów. Tak delikatnie, żeby go nie obudzić. Zabrał rzucone na podłogę dżinsy, grubą, flanelową koszulę, strzepnął, złożył i odłożył na krzesło pod ścianą. Wrócił do łóżka, zgasił nocną lampkę i spuścił roletę. W zupełnej ciemności przeszedł przez pokój do drzwi, słysząc spokojny, miarowy oddech Deana.

Sprawdził co u dziewczynek, posiedział z nimi pół godziny, grając w jakąś grę opartą na refleksie. Trzeba było ciągnąć z talii kartonik z jednym z kilkudziesięciu rysunków i znaleźć taki sam w rozłożonych na stole pozostałych kartach. Przegrał siedem razy pod rząd. Hannah biła ich oboje na głowę, ale Mary przynajmniej udało się dwa razy i raz zaliczyła remis.

– Tatuś! A ciocia kiedy będzie mieć dzidzię? – spytała Hannah, tasując karty do następnego rozdania.

– Zdaje się, że… – Policzył szybko. – Za pięć miesięcy…? Chyba, nie wiem dokładnie. A czemu pytasz?

– Bo ciocia już ma większy brzuszek, pokazywała nam. Nie bardzo duży, ale większy. I mówi, że w środku jest dzidzia. Chciałabym, już zobaczyć dzidzię. Ciekawe jak wygląda. – Hannah obejrzała się na kącik, w którym siedziały lalki i w kołysce leżały dwa bobasy. – A ciocia mówi, że jeszcze jej brzuch urośnie, o taki! – Hannah pokazał jaki robiąc przed sobą obręcz z ramion, najszerzej jak mogła. –  Żeby dzidzia się zmieściła jak urośnie. Bo dzidzia musi urosnąć zanim się urodzi. A komu ja urosłam w brzuchu? Tobie?

Cas uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, bączku. Bardzo bym chciał, ale tatusiowie nie mogą nosić dzidziusiów w brzuchu. Tylko mamy to potrafią.

– Ale ja nie mam mamy. – Hannah zdziwiła się. – Tylko was. Ciebie i tatę. To skąd się urodziłam?

Mary spojrzała ciekawie na tatusia, czekając co odpowie.

– Uhm. Więc… – Tatuś się zastanowił. – Tata poprosił jedną miłą panią, żeby nam pomogła urodzić was obie. Najpierw Mary a potem ciebie, bączku.

– I ona jest naszą mamą? A gdzie mieszka?

– Uhm. Ona... Uhm… – Cas się stropił. – Mieszka daleko.

– Odwiedzimy ją?

– Eee... no, nie wiem. Chciałabyś?

Hannah wzruszyła ramionkami a potem skinęła.

– Któregoś dnia możemy ją odwiedzić, ale najpierw musimy zadzwonić i zapytać, czy… uhm, czy będzie mieć czas. I czy…

– Czy zechce? – Pomogła mu niespodziewanie Mary. – Bo nas nie zna? I nie jest naszą _prawdziwą_ mamusią, jak ciocia dla bliźniaków, tylko taką panią, co nas urodziła i dała wam, żebyście mogli nas wychować?

Cas popatrzył na nią i zamrugał, zaszokowany.

– Uhm... bączku... – Zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć.

– Tamta mama, co nas urodziła, nas nie kocha? – przerwała mu Hannah. – Bo nas oddała? I nas nie odwiedza? Ciocia urodzi dzidzię, ale jej nikomu nie odda? Nie odda, prawda? Czy odda?

– Głuptas z ciebie – powiedziała Mary. – Tamta pani tylko tatusiom pomogła, żebyśmy mogły urosnąć w jej brzuchu. Pożyczyła im brzuszek, żebyśmy mogły urosnąć i się urodzić, ale to tatusiowie są naszymi rodzicami. A ciocia nie odda dzidziusia. Szykuje dla niego pokój przecież! I będzie zmieniać tapetę i kupować nowe łóżeczko! No, rozkładaj te karty.

– Acha, – powiedziała Hannah, wysuwając języczek i pochylając się nad stolikiem. – To ja się cieszę, że jesteście naszymi tatusiami. Nie chciałabym mieć innych rodziców. Prawda, Mary?

Cas spojrzał na Mary. Hannah żyła od zawsze jak pączek w maśle, bez zmartwień i stresów, kochana przez wszystkich i wielbiona przez Deana bezgranicznie, ale Mary znalazłaby z łatwością parę powodów do składania reklamacji.

– No pewnie – powiedziała Mary, przyglądając się obrazkom. – Obaj jesteście fajni. Kocham was.

– Ja też was kocham! – Hannah skończyła rozkładać karty, podparła się na łokciach i popatrzyła na tatusia. – Gramy? Bo ja chcę znowu wygrać! Wy przegracie! Znowu! – Zaczęła się śmiać, pokazując co najmniej trzy nowe szczerby.

– Jesteś mistrzynią! – powiedział tatuś, dając jej pstryczka w nos. – Jesteś dla mnie za szybka!

– Wiem! Z wszystkimi wygrywam! Jestem mistrzynią! – Hannah podniosła oba ramionka w geście zwycięstwa. – No, graj, nie gadaj już. – Popędziła go. – Raz, dwa, trzy... Start!

  

Wieczorem, późnym, kiedy dziewczynki już spały, zadzwoniła Clair i spytała, czy może na chwilę wpaść. Czy nie będzie przeszkadzać? Czy go nie obudziła? Cas natychmiast ją zaprosił. Clair pojawiała się w ich domu rzadko. Właściwie poza urodzinami Mary chyba nigdy, o ile mógł sobie przypomnieć. Jakoś się nie złożyło.

Chętnie by ją widywał częściej, ale odkąd Sam załatwił jej pracę recepcjonistki w znajomej kancelarii (i kosztowało go to kilka przysług, za co Cas był mu nieskończenie wdzięczny) nie mieli zbyt wiele okazji. Clair była zajęta.

Próbowała się odwdzięczać za pomoc prawną i pracę pomagając Sally przy bliźniakach, czasem zostając z nimi wieczorem, jeśli Sally i Sam chcieli gdzieś wyjść, czasem odbierając dzieci ze szkoły. Cas nawet był o to trochę zazdrosny. Nigdy by się nie przyznał na głos – to było niegodne uczucie, którego należało się wstydzić – ale nie mógł czasem zdusić w sobie tego irytującego posmaku goryczy, że Clair jest bliżej z Samem i Sally niż z nim.

Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka. Stanęła za progiem i odgarnęła mokre włosy z twarzy.

– Leje! – Uśmiechnęła się. – Te kilka metrów od samochodu do drzwi i zupełnie przemokłam!

– Rozbierz się! – Pomógł jej ściągnąć płaszcz a kiedy zrzuciła pantofle zaprowadził na kanapę. – Jak zadzwoniłaś nastawiłem ekspres. Jest gorąca kawa, chcesz?

– Marzę! – Roześmiała się.

– Masz ręcznik! A tu koc! Rozgrzej się! Wytrzyj.

– Siadaj. – Złapała go za rękę i przyciągnęła na kanapę koło siebie. – Nie musisz tak koło mnie skakać.

– Nie skaczę. – Usiadł. Popatrzył na nią. Poprawił koc, który spadał z jej kolan. Poderwał się, tknięty nagłą myślą. – Może coś zjesz? Dean dziś zrobił obiad, kasza z mięsem i warzywami. Pyszny! Spróbujesz? Podgrzeję ci! Na pewno nic nie jadłaś cały dzień! – Rzucił się znów, by pobiec do kuchni.

– Cas... Castiel! – Powstrzymała go. – Nie, dziękuję. Naprawdę.

Popatrzyła w te niebieskie oczy. Bardziej niebieskie niż miał ojciec. Oczy i głos najbardziej się zmieniły, kiedy _to_ , Castiel, _anioł_   wszedł w jej ojca. Wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć zmian, jakie zaszły  w jego wyglądzie. Zachowaniu. Nieuchwytne, kiedy patrzyło się wprost. Kiedy patrzyła na niego wprost, to nadal był jej ojciec i kilka razy omal do niego tak nie powiedziała: tato. Tato.

Ale jednocześnie coś było inaczej. Coś dostrzegalnego tylko kątem oka. Coś na obrzeżach widzenia, na krawędzi tego, co można zobaczyć i czego się nie widzi. _To_. I ojciec okazywał się maską, nałożoną na to coś. Maską, spoza której to wyzierało, coś obcego.

Ktoś.

Bardziej niebieskie oczy, zza oczu ojca. Cudze spojrzenie. Z gdzie indziej. Nie z umysłu Jimmy’ego Novaka. Raz, na tej łące, w lesie, w Derry, kiedy stał w kręgu świętego płomienia, Clair zdawało się, że widzi jego cień. Jego prawdziwy cień. Nie ludzki. Skrzydła. I... głowy. Więcej niż jedną. Zdawał się olbrzymi. Jak ogromny budynek. Jak...  pieprzony Chrysler Building. Jakim cudem? Nie rozumiała tego. Ale to było tak nieodparte wrażenie, ogromu i... skrzydeł... i głów... Jakby zajrzała przez woal, przez zasłonę, na tą drugą stronę, z której nadchodzą takie stwory, jak _on_. Kradną ciała.

Kradną ojców małym dziewczynkom.

– Na pewno? – spytał z troską. – Jesteś taka szczupła. Pewnie nie dojadasz. Odchudzasz się?

– Nie! – Zapewniła, znów się śmiejąc. – Nie odchudzam się.  I nie jestem taka znów szczupła.

– Jesteś... idealna. Clair, jesteś idealna, nie musisz się odchudzać! – Cas najwyraźniej postanowił podbudować jej damskie ego, zwalczyć ewentualne kompleksy i wykorzystał nadarzający się moment do małej przemowy. – Nie musisz poddawać się tej niemądrej presji, wywieranej na młode kobiety, że jedyny właściwy model piękna to...

–  Cas. Cas! – Chwyciła go za dłonie.– Naprawdę nie musisz.

– Co?

–  Nie musisz być taki... ojcowski.

– Nie jestem! – Zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

– Jesteś. To... nawet miłe. Naprawdę. Ale nie jestem już dzieckiem. Nie musisz się tak starać. – Czuła, że on zaciska palce na jej dłoniach, chcąc przedłużyć uścisk, chcąc zatrzymać jej dotyk jeszcze parę chwil.

Pozwoliła mu.

– Przyszłam, bo... Trochę mi głupio... Mógłbyś pożyczyć mi dwie setki? Trochę mi się nie spiął budżet w tym miesiącu. Postaram się oddać najszybciej jak będę mogła!

– Oczywiście! – Zamachał rękami.– Już ci wypiszę czek. Może być czek?

– Może. – Skinęła, przygryzając wargi. – Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Naprawdę. Przepraszam, że muszę o to prosić, ale liczyłam prawdę mówiąc, że mi nie odmówisz. Przepraszam. Nie prosiłabym, gdyby nie musiała... Dopiero się tu urządzam, Sam i Sally tyle mi pomagają.  I ty... po prostu teraz jest trochę trudno z tymi wszystkimi wydatkami...

– Clair. – Wrócił na kanapę, obok niej i spojrzał na nią bardzo poważnie. – To drobiazg. Zawsze możesz mnie poprosić. O wszystko. Clair, chcę żebyś zawsze przychodziła, jeśli tylko czegoś potrzebujesz. Zawsze. Obiecaj! Clair, obiecaj. Obiecaj. Obiecaj! – Nalegał, aż uległa.

– Obiecuję.

– Zaraz przyniosę czek.  Poczekaj tu. Wypij kawę, zaraz wrócę.

Zniknął w głębi domu, zostawiając ją samą.

 

 

Obudził ich krzyk.

Cas poderwał się, jak dźgnięty i wypadł z sypialni. Za nim biegł Dean.

Hannah siedziała na łóżku, z zamkniętymi oczami i krzyczała przez sen.

– Bączku, bączku! Obudź się! To tylko sen... To tylko zły sen! – Cas złapał ją w ramiona. – Hej, bączku... obudź się, to tylko zły sen.

Hannah otworzyła powieki. Rozejrzała się. Złapała go za szyję, ale kiedy dostrzegła w progu Deana natychmiast wyciągnęła do niego ramiona i Cas mu ją oddał. Dean zabrał ją do sypialni, zapalając po drodze światła.

Mary stała w korytarzu, spięta i wystraszona.

Cas zagarnął ją i wszyscy poszli do sypialni.

– Co się stało? Co ci się śniło? Jakiś zły sen? –Dean stał przy łóżku, wciąż kołysząc i pocieszając Hannę. – Ja tu jestem, nie bój się. Ja tu jestem, i tatuś i Mary. Tylko my. Nie bój się.

Hannah chlipała przez chwilę, trąc oczy i czepiając się go, jak mała małpka.

– Chcesz z nami spać? Chcesz się z nami położyć? – Zaproponował. – Chodź, Mary też, jeśli chcesz. Kładziemy się.

Cas sprawdził zegarek. Piętnaście po trzeciej. Spojrzał w okno. Odsunął kołdrę i wpuścił do łóżka Mary. Dean obok położył Hannę i obaj  położyli się po bokach dziewczynek. Dean zgasił lampki.  Dziewczynki przez dłuższy moment wierciły się i przytulały do nich.

Cas patrzył w okno. Na zarys Deana, leżącego na boku, na wyciągnięcie ramienia.

– Co ci się śniło, bąbelku? – Usłyszał, jak Dean pyta Hannę.

– Potwór. – Siąknęła nosem, nadal trochę przestraszona. – Potwór patrzył na wujka. Z ciemności.

Zapadła cisza.

Mary wcisnęła się w tatusia. Dean się nie odezwał. Cas patrzył na okno.

– Dean? – spytał w końcu cicho.

– Co?

– Podnosiłeś roletę?  Odsłaniałeś?

– Co? Nie... Nie wiem. Chyba nie. A co?

Cas leżał na boku, przyciskając Mary do siebie jednym ramieniem a druga ręką sięgając do Hanny. Światło z korytarza przesiąkało pod drzwiami przez próg.

– Nic.  Tak pytam.

Przez chwilę leżeli, nie ruszając się.

– Dean? W domu Sama wszystko było w porządku?

– Tak, mówiłem ci.  Wszystko w zupełnym porządku – odpowiedział Dean płaskim tonem. –Mówiłem ci.

Cas patrzył w okno.

Dean by go nie okłamał.

Dean by nie kłamał w tak ważnej sprawie.

Patrzył na ciemne niebo przed świtem. Na róg księżyca, przeświecający zza chmur. Na wierzchołki klonów, ich nagie gałęzie, kołyszące się na wietrze. Na szybę, po której spływały drobne strugi deszczu.

Jutro znów sprawdzi wszystkie sigile. Wszystkie znaki. Pułapki.

Sam wszystko jeszcze raz sprawdzi.


	6. OSTATNIE CHWILE SZCZĘŚCIA

Nie spał. Nie mógł zasnąć. Wstał po piątej. Zszedł na dół. Obszedł salon. Zajrzał do kuchni. Nalał szklankę wody, wypił. Zajrzał do lodówki. Pogrzebał na półkach, szukając jakiejś przekąski, w końcu nic nie wybrał. Znów obszedł salon. Wyjrzał na nieoświetlony taras. Ciemność za progiem była nieprzyjazna i mokra. Ten marzec był wyjątkowo pochmurny, wietrzny, a padający od wczoraj deszcz zacinał i uderzał o szyby, o parapety nieprzyjaźnie.

Z końca działki dobiegał szum drzew. Inny niż w czasie lata, wczesnej jesieni, gdy gałęzie są pokryte liśćmi. Ten tu był ostrzejszy. Było w nim coś gniewnego. Twardszego. Cas nie lubił tego dźwięku. Nieświadomie objął się ramionami. Obejrzał na schody prowadzące na piętro. Nad nim spały dziewczynki. Dean.

Powinien ich chronić. Powinien czuwać.

Obejrzał się na drzwi wejściowe, umiejscowione dokładnie na wprost drzwi tarasowych. Odbijały się w ich ciemnej, nocnej tafli. Parter był właściwie jedną otwartą przestrzenią: od wejścia schodziło się z niskiego podestu wprost do salonu, zastawionego kanapą i kilkoma siedziskami wokół niskiego stolika z ciężkiego drewna dębowego. Na ścianie telewizor i kilka reprodukcji, które kiedyś znalazł w jakimś antykwariacie. Dean kręcił nosem, że są zbyt ponure, zbyt wyrafinowane do ich domu, ale dla niego wszystko co nie było ulotką reklamującą jedzenie na wynos było zbyt wyrafinowane i ponure.

Cas spojrzał na delikatne kreski, plamy barw, cienie. Może rzeczywiście były zbyt mroczne? Ale lubił Williama Blake’a a to były bardzo udane kopie. _Dobry i zły anioł walczący o duszę dziecka_. _Abraham i Izaak_. _Behemot_.

Przypomniał mu się jeden z jego wierszy, ten o drzwiach. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na wejście do domu. Po lewej otwarta na salon, jasna kuchnia. Szafki, które Dean sam składał i montował. Blaty. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tego, na co Dean go namówił. I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że on te blaty wyszorował! Dean był... Cas na chwilę zapomniał o sigilach, o niepokoju. Dean był _wszystkim_. Ciepłą falą spływającą z serca do brzucha i niżej. Falą, która podmywa stopy i sprawia, że kolana się uginają. I człowiek chce się unieść na tej fali, popłynąć z nią, dokądkolwiek. Wiatrem, który wywiewa wszystkie myśli z głowy. Kotwicą, którą chce się chwycić i nigdy nie puszczać. Najcięższym punktem wszechświata.

– Dean – powiedział cicho. Lubił ten dźwięk, to imię. Czasem powtarzał je pod nosem, kiedy był sam, kiedy zasypiał, kiedy nie mieszkali razem, tylko po to, żeby je usłyszeć. Żeby je poczuć na wargach. – Dean.

– Co robisz? Czemu nie śpisz?

Prawie podskoczył ze strachu.

– A ty?

– Obudziłem się i ciebie nie było. Chciałem sprawdzić... – Dean podszedł. – Zdawało mi się, czy wołałeś?

– Uhm. Zdawało. – Zbliżył się, wsunął ramiona  pod jego łokcie i oplótł go w pasie, przytulając się mocno. – Wyspałeś się?

– Średnio. Dziewczynki się wiercą. – Dean też go objął.

– Z tych emocji już i mnie ponosi wyobraźnia... – Cas przylgnął do niego, oparł brodę na jego ramieniu. – Zdawało mi się, że zaciągałem w sypialni roletę, kiedy poszedłeś spać. A teraz była podniesiona. Zabawne, ale... pomyślałem... – Umilkł. _Przestraszył_ _się_. Nie _pomyślał_ tylko się przestraszył. – Sam nie wiem. Wydało mi się to dziwne...

Dean pogładził go uspokajająco. Zakołysał delikatnie, tak jak Hannę.

– Chyba ja ją podniosłem, wiesz? Mogłem ją podnieść, nie pamiętałem o tym, bo Hannah nas tak gwałtownie wybudziła. Wiesz?  Teraz sobie przypominam, że chyba wcześniej wstałem i ją podniosłem.

Cas westchnął.

– Hannah nigdy wcześniej nie miewała złych snów...

– To może być po Derry. Opóźniony efekt. Wiesz, w dzień pewnie wcale o tym nie myśli, ale w nocy coś tam wypływa, ze wspomnień i... Podświadomości? – Dean jedną dłonią zmierzwił mu włosy. Zanurzył palce, pogładził. Obrócił ku sobie jego głowę i chwilę patrzył z bardzo bliska. Cas uchylił usta i czekał. Dean nachylił się i prawie dotknął jego warg. Prawie. Cas nie był pewien, czy dotknie, ale przymknął oczy, wstrzymując oddech. Ciepło Deana, tak blisko. Wilgotny język wślizgujący się w niego z rezerwą. Nie od razu, tylko trochę. Wyczekiwanie. Ciepła fala schodząca w dół. Dreszcz po kręgosłupie. Westchnienie wyrywające się z zaciśniętej nagle krtani. Wiatr, wywiewający wszystkie myśli. Biały szum. Kolorowy latawiec w czwartkowe popołudnie. Niebo.

Dean.

Tak właśnie wygląda niebo.

– Dean... –  Nawoływanie.

Prośba.

 _Dean. Dean. Dean_ , jak dźwięk dzwonu. Echo. Splątane myśli, słowa, tylko to jedno jedyne jasne, klarowne, nie do pomylenia z innymi.

Dean... _Prośba_. Dean...

– Oprzyj się  – szept jak rozkaz. Ulga. Fala, od której uginają się kolana. Dłonie na szorstkiej fakturze dywanu. Na desce pachnącej pastą do podłóg. Fala, z którą chce się podążyć dokądkolwiek. Ocean, jak wtedy latem, kiedy Hannah była maleńka. Pusta plaża. Ostry piasek pod palcami. Ścierający kolana. Potem skóra taka różowa, piekąca. Siniak na biodrze. _Nie szkodzi._ Pośpiech. _Ktoś może zobaczyć. Ciii, nie zobaczy._ Wiatr. Wiatr na nagiej skórze. _Nikogo tu nie ma._ Cichy zakątek za skałą. _Tylko my._ Powietrze słone i wilgotne. _Pochyl się._ Latawiec w czwartkowe popołudnie. Zapach morza. Niecierpliwe ręce.

Ciężar Deana, mocny chwyt jego dłoni.  

Fala, która zabiera ze sobą w najcięższe miejsce we wszechświecie. W ten jeden, najważniejszy punkt. _Dean. Dean..._ Dźwięk jak dzwon, którego serce bije zawsze tym samym dżwiękiem: _Dean, Dean._

– Ciii... szzzz… – szept jak wiatr. – Obudzisz dziewczynki...

Morze jak ukrop, żar z nieba. Słońce spada na nich i oślepia.

Cas otwiera powieki. Policzek przyciśnięty do podłogi. Wilgoć pod powiekami. Zlizuje kroplę. Słony smak. To jedna z tych dziwnych rzeczy dotyczących życia – jest słone. Krew i łzy i nasienie. Każde naczynie jest słone jak ocean, z którego zostało wyciągnięte. 

Dean śmieje się cicho. Wciska brodę w jego kark i gryzie w ucho. Głaszcze.

– Nie płacz...  Czemu płaczesz?  – szepcze. Całuje go.

– Bo... jestem... – odpowiada, łapiąc oddech. – Szczęśliwy.

Dziwi się, sam nie wie czemu. Dean śmieje się głośniej. I wtedy ktoś puka gwałtownie do drzwi. Wali.

Podrywają się obaj, podciągają, poprawiają ubrania. Dean biegnie otworzyć. Słyszą Sama.  Sam krzyczy, że to on, żeby otworzyli. Pada. Leje. Zimne, mokre powietrze wpada do domu. Cas się kuli za Deanem, który stoi na progu, krok od Sama.

– Dean, Sally dostała skurczy, plami, wiozę ją do szpitala. Zajmij się chłopcami. – Wciska mu klucze do domu i biegnie do samochodu. Blada twarz Sally jest tylko plamą za strugami deszczu.


	7. PIERWSZE RYSY

To był chyba ostatni raz, kiedy Cas czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Od chwili, w której Sam zaczął walić do ich drzwi i okazało się, że Sally traci dziecko wszystko zaczęło się osuwać, jak drobne kamyki po zboczu góry. Najpierw tylko te najmniejsze. I piasek. Właściwie trudno to najpierw zarejestrować. Drobny ruch. Szmer przesuwającego się żwiru. Najpierw w ogóle się go nie zauważa. Ignoruje.

Dean poszedł nocować do chłopców. Ustalili, że nie będą ich wybudzać, ubierać, przenosić. Nie mogli też zostać sami. Dean powiedział, że pójdzie do nich a rano przyprowadzi ich na śniadanie. Do tego czasu powinni wiedzieć co z Sally.

Cas wrócił do dziewczynek. Popatrzył w okno. Roleta była opuszczona.

Dean musiał ją opuścić, kiedy wstał. Zanim zszedł na dół. Cas położył się do łóżka, na miejscu Deana. Poduszka nim pachniała. Pościel. Jego wyrazisty płyn po goleniu, z nutą drewna i mchu. Niezbyt drogi. Dean nie przywiązywał wagi do rzeczy osobistych, które sam kupował, ubrań, kosmetyków. Mówił, że nie chce tracić pieniędzy na głupstwa.

Cas wciągnął jego zapach w płuca i odwrócił się plecami do okna. Patrzył na dziewczynki. Mary. Hannah. Może powinien zadzwonić do tej kobiety? Matki. Zastępczej matki, poprawił się w myślach.  Nie znał jej zbyt dobrze. To Dean się z nią kontaktował. To on podsunął pomysł, że mogą mieć dzieci. Że to jest sposób, aby mieli własne dzieci.

Ciekawe, co z dzieckiem Sally? Cas chciałby jej pomóc.  Jeszcze niedawno wystarczyłoby aby położył na niej rękę i mógłby uspokoić skurcze, pomóc jej ciału zatrzymać dziecko. To byłaby okropna wiadomość, gdyby Sally straciła dziecko. Sam tak bardzo się cieszył. Dziecko, nowe życie, to zawsze jest...  Cud, pomyślał. Cud. Znów popatrzył na dziewczynki. Na Hannę.

Jego cud. Jego mały, osobisty cud stworzenia. Jeden, ale wystarczająco zachwycający. Czasem nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma dziecko. Córkę. Co prawda jej materiał genetyczny to był materiał Jimmy’ego Novaka, jego naczynia, ale Cas już tak zżył się z naczyniem, że traktował je jak część siebie. Hannah miała ciemne włosy, jak on. I niebieskie oczy. I tak samo przechylała głowę, kiedy się czemuś przyglądała, kiedy coś ją absorbowało.

Cas wiedział, czemu Dean ją tak hołubił. Rozumiał przyczynę tej słabości. Miał poczucie winy wobec Mary, że przegrywa z Hanną bo Hannah jest podobna do niego. Do niego – to spostrzeżenie wciąż go oszałamiało. Dean ją kochał bardziej, bo  była _Casa_. I był rozdarty z tego powodu między poczuciem winy wobec Mary a wdzięcznością wobec Deana za ten afekt. Dean nie mógłby wyraźniej okazać, jak bardzo go kocha, niż tak szaleńczo, tak przesadnie kochając Hannę.

Cas rozumiał to _teraz_.

Wcześniej nie był pewien. Nigdy nie był pewien. Chciał brać, co Dean mu da, cokolwiek. Ale w jakiś sposób to, co się wydarzyło w ostatnich miesiącach uświadomiło mu, co Dean naprawdę do niego czuje. Dean go naprawdę kochał. Naprawdę. Sam pomógł mu zrozumieć, że dla Deana on jest _ważny_. Że Dean go _potrzebuje_. Gdyby nie Sam, może nadal by mieszkali oddzielnie. Może nigdy by nie odważył się zostać. Wtedy. Tamtego piątkowej wieczoru.

Ciekawe, co z Sally?  Cas trzymał telefon pod poduszką, gotów w każdej chwili odebrać, ale Sam się nie odzywał. Widocznie jeszcze nie miał żadnych wieści do przekazania. To dobrze, uznał Cas po namyśle. To znaczy, że jeszcze nic straconego.  Że dziecko jeszcze nie... Jeszcze jest.

Hannah poruszyła się, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

Cóż to jej się śniło?

_Potwór patrzy na wujka. Z ciemności._

Cas nie chciał, ale odwrócił się do okna, tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, czy roleta jest opuszczona. I jakaś część jego świadomości, jakaś część jego lęku podpowiadała mu, że będzie odsłonięta.

Była opuszczona. Oczywiście, że była opuszczona. Przecież Dean ją opuścił. Czy podniósł?  Mówił, że podniósł, ale może opuścił? Cas zaczął się zastanawiać. A może to jemu się zdawało, że ona była podniesiona, podczas gdy zawsze była opuszczona? Zresztą... Czy to takie ważne?  Opuszczona, czy podniesiona? Dziecko Sama jest teraz ważne. Dziewczynki są ważne. Dean jest ważny, a nie jakaś tam głupia roleta.

 

 

– Cas?  Cas...  – Dean stał nad nim i poklepywał delikatnie jego ramię. – Hej, dzwonił Sammy! Cas, obudź się... Dzwonił Sammy.

Cas z trudem podniósł powieki. Ziewnął. Usta mu się skleiły, brakowało mu śliny, język całkiem zdrewniał. Cały był jakiś ciężki i zmęczony po tej nocy. Zmrużył oczy, Dean stał pod światło z okna.

Deszcz chyba przestał padać.

– Co z Sally? – wyszeptał chrapliwie. Musiał odkaszlnąć. Gardło go bolało.

–  Jest dobrze. Jest dobrze! – Dean kucnął, wciąż z telefonem w ręku. – Dziecko jest zdrowe, zrobili jej badania i powiedzieli, że zatrzymają ją jeszcze na dzień albo dwa, dadzą jej kroplówkę z lekiem na podtrzymanie, ale powiedzieli, że powinniśmy być dobrej myśli, bo to pewnie zwykłe skurcze Braxtona kogoś tam, nie pamiętam, takie rozciągające macicę. Czasem się to podobno zdarza. Tak powiedzieli Sammy’emu. I niewielkie krwawienie. Że to się czasem zdarza. Tak powiedzieli… –  Dean był uśmiechnięty, jakby spadł mu z piersi jakiś ciężar. – Dzieciaki są na dole, dałem im śniadanie a teraz bym podjechał do Sammy’ego do szpitala, zawiózł im parę rzeczy. Zejdziesz?

– Jasne, zejdę. Zaraz zejdę. Strasznie się cieszę, że wszystko z Sally w porządku. – Cas podciągnął się na poduszkach i Dean pochylił się nad nim, żeby go pocałować.  – Dean?

– No? – Dean nadal się uśmiechał.

– Piłeś?


	8. IDZIE NOWE

– Nie. – Dean odsunął się. Usiadł na łóżku. Popatrzył na trzymany w ręku telefon. – Okay, jedną szklaneczkę. Nie panikuj.

Cas spojrzał na zegarek. Parę minut po ósmej. Wcześnie jak na szklaneczkę Danielsa. Dean zaczął się irytować.

– Nie krzycz.

Cas milczał.

– Nie złość się…

Cas nie był zły.

– Dzwoniłeś do Phila? Zadzwoń do niego – powiedział łagodnie, wstając. Roleta była podniesiona. Niebo szare, z kotłującymi się nisko chmurami. Dawno nie widział tak posępnego marca. Nie przestało padać, deszcz tylko zelżał, przeszedł w drobną mżawkę. Stał przy oknie i patrzył na ogród. Na klony. Rozcapierzone, nagie gałęzie sięgały w kierunku domu. Zdawały się stać bliżej niż zwykle. Jakby podwórko nagle się skurczyło. Jakby świat zmalał.

– Dzwoniłem. – Dean skłamał gładko. – Powiedział, że to się zdarza. Że jestem początkującym trzeźwiejącym i to się zdarza. Nie denerwuj się. To była tylko jedna szklaneczka. Martwiłem się o Sama. O Sally. Nie mogłem zasnąć i… To tylko jedna szklaneczka… – Skłamał znowu.

Szklaneczek były trzy. Dwie podwójne. Plus piwo. Jedyne, co się zgadzało, to że nie mógł zasnąć. Nie mógł zasnąć w tamtym domu. Siedział w salonie Sama, gapił się na barek i walczył ze sobą całe dwadzieścia dwie minuty zanim sięgnął po butelkę.

– Nie denerwuj się.

– Nie denerwuję się. Po prostu tak dobrze ci szło. – Cas stał przed nim bosy i rozespany. I przygnębiony. Podrapał się w rękę. – Idź już. Zajmę się dziećmi.

Dean wstał.

– Nadal mi dobrze idzie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tu jesteś, idzie mi zajebiście! – Przyciągnął go do siebie, złapał za tyłek i roześmiał się. – Chodź, zmienimy opatrunki, ja wezmę prysznic i pojadę do szpitala… Brzmi jak plan?

Cas spojrzał uważnie, przechylając po swojemu głowę.

– Sam zmienię, jedź. Weź taksówkę? Co? Dean, weź taksówkę.

– Znowu zaczynasz? – Dean zmarszczył brwi. – Znowu histerie?

– Nie zaczynam, po prostu… Sam sobie poradzę a ty jedź do szpitala. – Cas wyślizgnął się z jego objęć. – Wezwę ci taksówkę, co?

– Nie. Zrobimy to teraz, szybko się uwiniemy. – Dean pchnął go do łazienki. – No już, bez dyskusji.

– Ale naprawdę nie…

– Przestaniesz? – Dean chwycił go za koszulkę aż trzasnęła nitka na szwie pod pachą. – No, już. Jazda. Gdzie jest apteczka?

– W szafce, ja sam zrobię… – Cas podjął jeszcze ostatnią próbę, ale Dean po prostu wepchnął go do środka, zastawił sobą wyjście i kazał się rozebrać. Cas niechętnie zdjął koszulkę i oparł się o blat z umywalką, obserwując w lustrze z ponurą miną, jak Dean przygotowuje apteczkę, rozkłada wszystko, myje ręce, ściąga pas, stary opatrunek i przygląda się plecom.

Dotknął blizn.

– Wszystko wygląda dobrze, wszystko się ładnie goi – powiedział zadowolony. – Naprawdę wszystko jest okay. – Mrugnął do jego odbicia. – Za parę dni może ściągniesz ten gorset, co? Kiedy masz wizytę?

– W przyszłym tygodniu.

– Boże, przestaniesz? – Dean zatrzymał się na chwilę, słysząc znajome tony. – O co znów te dąsy?

Cas zacisnął wargi.

– Posłuchaj, nie takie rany widziałem i nie takie opatrywałem, okay? Nie przeszkadza mi to i nie brzydzi, jeśli się tym gryziesz.

– Nie gryzę. – Cas poczuł mocne palce Deana wcierające maść i masujące przy okazji to, co stało się z jego plecami po kontakcie ze świętym olejem. – Po prostu się spieszysz, a ja mógłbym sam…

Przełknął ślinę. Widział to w lustrze, oglądał wiele razy. Nie był to ładny widok. Dean nie powinien go widzieć w takim stanie. Nie lubił tak stać w jasnym, łazienkowym świetle, wystawiony jak obiekt w cyrku osobliwości. Dean mógł twierdzić, że go to nie brzydzi, ale to i tak nie zmniejszało zażenowania, jakie czuł, stojąc taki obnażony i… odstręczający.

– Przestań pajacować. – Dean pocałował go tam, gdzie jest mięsień czworoboczny. Szybki całus, opatrunek, pas. Klaps w pośladek. – Gotowe. Lecę. W razie czego, dzwoń.

Cas został sam. Zgarnął śmieci, posprzątał. Schował apteczkę. Umył się pospiesznie, wciągnął świeży t-shirt, bokserki, dżinsy i zszedł do dzieci.

Martwił się, że Dean się napił i nie wierzył, że skończyło się na jednej szklaneczce. Martwił się Sally. Martwił się koszmarami Hanny. I tą cholerną roletą. Przecież sprawdzali te sigile, pułapki, wszystko. Dom powinien być bezpieczny. Czuł w brzuchu znajomy, narastający ciężar, jak kamień. Lęk. Rosnący. Puchnący i mdlący. Minął raptem tydzień odkąd wrócił z dziewczynkami. Czemu nie mogło być spokojniej? Łatwiej? Czemu nie mogli wreszcie się sobą nacieszyć?

Popatrzył na dzieciaki, rozłożone z czipsami i colą ( _Dean!, niech cię_ ) na kanapie i oglądające kreskówki. Deszcz się wzmógł. Zacinał o szyby i bulgotał w rynnach. Cas nagle poczuł, że powinien założyć sweter. W domu było chłodno. Podkręcił ogrzewanie.

– Mary? – zawołał ją do kuchni. – Jak się trzymają Bobby i Kevin?

– W porządku. Wujek dzwonił do nich i rozmawiał. Ciocia jest w szpitalu, ale wróci do domu pojutrze, więc się nie martwią. Wujek mówił, że to dlatego, że ją trochę bolał brzuszek i musieli sprawdzić, czy dzidzia jest zdrowa.

– Właśnie tak było. Nie ma powodu się stresować. Mam nadzieję, że się dobrze bawicie? Tata dał wam czipsy i colę…? – Nie omieszkał zauważyć. Mary się uśmiechnęła.

– Powiedział, że to wyjątkowo. Bo jest niedziela. I że potem ty nam dasz zdrowe drugie śniadanie. – Jej mina zdradzała, że oboje mieli na myśli: _tatuś nakarmi was paskudnymi rzeczami, ale trudno, coś za coś._ Przytulił ją i pocałował.

– Tatuś! – Wyślizgnęła się, zniecierpliwiona.

– No, co?

– Chcesz coś? – Podparła się pod boki, zerkając na telewizor.

– Zajmiecie się trochę sobą? Chciałbym posprzątać w domu. Przypilnujesz Hanny i naszych gości?

– Tatuś! – Przewróciła oczami i pobiegła na kanapę.

Pokręcił się po domu. Nastawił pranie. Zebrał koce do komody. Ustawił buty porządnie, pod ścianą. I tak od niechcenia, właściwie bez specjalnego planu zaczął znów sprawdzać pułapki i znaki ochronne. Jeden pokój za drugim. Wszystko wyglądało na nienaruszone. Wszystko było tak, jak należy. Szczególnie uważnie obejrzał parapet w ich sypialni. Ramę okna. Szybę. Roletę.

Nic niepokojącego. Ciężar w brzuchu zaczął maleć.

Zszedł na dół. Dzieciaki nadal oglądały telewizję. Leniwie podniosły na niego oczy i nagle coś im kliknęło na jego widok.

– Wujku, wujku, wiesz jak się martwię o mamę? A Kevin jeszcze bardziej. – Bobby podskoczył na siedzeniu. Wszystkie buzie się zwróciły na niego i zapadła cisza. O!, znał taką ciszę. Cztery pary oczu wpatrywały się w niego z napięciem. Cztery pary płuc praktycznie przestały pracować. Cas wyczuł, że dzieciaki zawiązały jakiś spisek i wzmógł czujność.

– Mama pojutrze wróci do domu. Tata dzwonił i mówił.

– No tak, ale ja się tak zdenerwowałem! I Kevin.

Kevin pokiwał głową tak, że omal nie połamał kręgów szyjnych.

– A ja to nie? – Oburzyła się Mary. – Ja też się zdenerwowałam, bo ciocia jest w szpitalu! To okropnie denerwujące.

– No. – Hannah błysnęła wszystkimi swoimi szczerbami. – Okropnie.

Cas podniósł brwi.

– Czego chcecie? – Przeszedł do rzeczy.

– Niczego! – Bobby sapnął, podciągając się i wieszając na oparciu. – Po prostu się dzielimy swoimi uczuciami. Tata zawsze mówi, żeby mówić, jak się czymś denerwujemy.

– Albo boimy! – mruknął Kevin z cwaną miną. Mary uśmiechnęła się słodko.

– To tak jak tatuś. Tatuś też tak mówi. Prawda, tatuś? Żebyśmy zawsze wam wszystko mówiły. Tobie i tacie. Wszystko. Żeby nie trzeba nic ukrywać, bo musimy sobie pomagać, a trudno jest pomagać komuś, kto nie mówi o swoich problemach, prawda? – Zamrugała rozkosznie.

– No jasne, że tak! Wujek jest bardzo mądry i trzeba wujka słuchać! – Bobby podwyższył pulę. – Tata zawsze mówi, że wujek jest najmądrzejszy. Wujek Dean też jest mądry. – Zreflektował się, szturchnięty przez Mary. – No co? – szepnął do niej.

– Za to ty jesteś głupi… – odszepnęła.

– Bo wujek Dean by nam od razu dał… – szeptał dalej. – Bez proszenia…

– Zamknij się! Wszystko popsujesz!

Ewidentnie spisek z jasno określoną stawką. Pytanie, jaką?

Kevin nic nie mówił, tylko gapił się na wujka, leżąc na brzuchu, na dużej pufie, podparty na obu łokciach.

Cas zaplótł ramiona i spojrzał wyczekująco.

– Lody. – Pękła nagle Hannah. – Chcemy lody.

– Tak, tatuś, ja wiem, że tata nam już dał czipsy i colę, ale my tylko trochę chcemy! – Mary złożyła ręce prosząco. Bobby stanął na kanapie i zaczął machać rękami.

– Wujek, wujek! My potem zjemy ten lunch, z owsianką i…

– I… maślanką… – Kevin wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem.

– Bez cukru! – dodała Hannah desperacko.

– I z witaminami. – Bobby miał minę, jakby miał zwymiotować.

– Pełno witamin i bez cukru i wszystko z płatków owsianych! Tych wstrętnych ze słoika, nie ze sklepu. – Podsumowała Mary, westchnęła i zagrała kartą z rękawa: – i błonnik.

– Wykorzystujecie pobyt cioci w szpitalu, żeby dostać słodycze? – spytał ich surowo. Dzieciaki popatrzyły z minami, które mówiły jednocześnie: _no, nie_ i _no, tak_.

– Bardzo brzydko! – Wskazał na nich palcem karcąco. – Jestem zawiedziony, że się tak zachowujecie!

– Ale tatuś!... – Mary jęknęła, przyskoczyła i przytuliła się. – Tak ładnie prosimy! A ja wiem, że w zamlażarniku są!

– Zamrażalniku. – Poprawił ją automatycznie.

– Tatuś…

– Mogłyście od razu poprosić, a nie urządzać ten cyrk i kłamać, jak to się denerwujecie.

– Ale byś nam nie dał! A Kevin naprawdę się zdenerwował. I Bobby! Bardzo, dopóki wujek nie zadzwonił, to byli bardzo naprawdę zdenerwowani! I to jest naprawdę prawda! – skamlała Mary. – Tata by nam dał!

Cas fuknął.

– Tata dobrze wie, że słodycze szkodzą! Pozwala wam czasem coś zjeść, żeby wam sprawić przyjemność, ale to nie znaczy, że nie ma żadnych ograniczeń! Jestem naprawdę zawiedziony, Mary. Dostaliście już czipsy i colę. I jeszcze chcecie lody? Dopiero było śniadanie!

– Tatuś! Ale jedną kulkę! Jedną!

– Jedną! Jedną! – Zaczęły wszystkie wołać i skakać po meblach.

Dwie minuty harmidru i Cas dał za wygraną.

– Jedną na głowę! A na lunch dostaniecie płatki i oskrobane marchewki!

Harmider się nie skończył, tylko zmienił treść: _hurra! Hurra! Lody, lody!_

Dźwigając na sobie wszystkie cztery latorośle Winchesterów, pouczepiane jego ramion i nóg doczłapał do lodówki i otworzył górną szafkę. Wyjął pudełko śmietankowych, odgonił ich do stołu, żeby nie poodgryzały mu ramion i nałożył do miseczek hojne całe dwie kulki na osobę.

– Mary, nalej wszystkim soku. – Poprosił, chowając pudełko. – I nie chcę słyszeć już ani słowa o słodyczach w tym tygodniu. Nie żartuję, Mary, Hannah, to jest wasz limit do najbliższego piątku.

Dziewczynki dały znać, że rozumieją. Cas był pewien, że już mają plan urabiania Deana każdego popołudnia, jak tylko nie będzie go w pobliżu i nie będą musiały się wcale wysilać. Będzie z nim musiał znów przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę o standardach żywienia dzieci.

Kolejną z serii.

Nie zorientował się przez kolejne pół godziny. Dopiero zmywając miseczki i łyżki dotarło do niego, że coś mu umknęło. Otworzył zamrażalnik i przestawił pudełka i torebki z mrożonkami. Brakowało dwóch (ostatnich) jednostek krwi.

 

 

Ze stolika w przedpokoju wziął klucze do domu Sama. Kazał dzieciakom siedzieć na kanapie i nie broić przez kwadrans. Przebiegł w deszczu przez ulicę. Otworzył drzwi. Pomaszerował do kuchni. Otworzył zamrażalnik. Sam powinien mieć własny zapas. Mniej więcej tyle, ile oni. Zawsze mieli tyle samo woreczków.

Sam nie miał ani jednego.

Cas przetarł twarz, rozejrzał się, otworzył szafkę z kubłem na śmieci. Nowy worek. Prawie nic w środku. Wyszedł za dom, do pergoli z pojemnikiem. Deszcz lał. Niebo było ciemne i niskie, jakby za chwilę miało zupełnie się załamać i spaść pod ciężarem wody, zgniatając wszystko, co żywe.

Otworzył klapę i zaczął grzebać w rzuconym na wierzch worku pełnym najświeższych śmieci. Nie musiał długo szukać. Cztery plastikowe opakowania ze znajomymi naklejkami. Jedno zero minus, dwa AB plus, jedno B plus. Wrócił do domu i sprawdził pierwszą z brzegu pułapkę. Była świeża. Namalowana najwyżej kilka godzin temu.

Szedł przez kolejne pomieszczenia i wszędzie znajdował to samo – wszystkie nowe sigile. Nowe znaki. Nowe pułapki.

 

 

Nowe życie, nowe kłamstwa.


	9. KALENDARZ JEST NIEUBŁAGANY

Dom Sama nie był w porządku. Dzieci były w niebezpieczeństwie. Dean to przed nim ukrył. Okłamał go. Znów pił.

Cas stał na ulicy, na deszczu, trzęsąc się.

Okłamał go, zapewniając, że wszystko w porządku.

Dzieci były w niebezpieczeństwie.

Sally i maleństwo.

_Potwory zabrały wisiorek._

_Potwór patrzy na wujka z ciemności._

Okłamał go.

Znów pił.

Cas zatoczył się, oparł o uliczną lampę. Zdążył zupełnie przemoknąć. Ten cholerny deszcz, czemu tak pada?, spojrzał w niebo z pretensją.

– Czy nie powiedziałeś, że nie muszę się już przejmować potopem? – krzyknął, rozzłoszczony.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Niebo zwykle było głuche na prośby i pretensje śmiertelników.

Cas zwymiotował tak nagle, że nie zdążył się pochylić i kwaśna strużka wymiocin pociekła mu po brodzie i na sweter. Zakrztusił się. Powinien założyć kurtkę, powinien założyć płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy z kapturem. Kalosze. Powinien trochę się osłonić przed tym deszczem, ale teraz było już za późno. Przemókł do suchej nitki. Stał między domami, na końcu uliczki, na końcu ich cholernej uliczki, zmarznięty i rzygał, chory ze strachu.

Dean go okłamał.

Chciał do niego zadzwonić i od razu wykrzyczeć, że wie, że nie tak to miało wyglądać, że nie chce znów sekretów i kłamstw i że jeśli natychmiast się nie dowie wszystkiego, znów spakuje dzieci i tym razem nie będzie powrotu. Ale sparaliżowała go sama myśl o tym, że musiałby zostawić Deana, odejść, znów spać sam. Nie miał aż tyle siły, żeby znów przez to przechodzić. Nie chciał. Zapłaci każdą cenę, żeby tego nie powtarzać.

Niezdarnie wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

Czuł się chory. Rozbolała go głowa, gardło. Trząsł się tak, że szczękał zębami. Przycisnął czoło do zimnego metalu lampy i odetchnął kilka razy, starając się uspokoić. Pomyśleć jaśniej. Musi wrócić do dzieci. Musi sprawdzić dom, jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz sprawdzić dom. Musi dać dzieciom lunch. Oskrobać marchewki. Nastawić mleko. Musi zadzwonić do Sama i zapytać co z Sally i z dzieckiem.

Musi pomówić z Deanem.

Później.

Pomówi z nim później, kiedy obaj będą gotowi. Kiedy Dean będzie gotów mu powiedzieć prawdę. Na razie wróci do dzieci. Czy w domu są marchewki? Obiecał dzieciom marchewki.

Odepchnął się od lampy i zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie oglądać za siebie, na dom Sama. Czuł narastający, paniczny lęk, przekonanie, że jeśli tylko się obejrzy, zobaczy czyjąś twarz w oknie na piętrze, w oknie sypialni – twarz, której tam nie powinno być, wpatrzoną w niego, obserwującą go z ciemnego, cichego wnętrza. Uważnie.

Wrogo.

Twarz Sally, bladą i przestraszoną, w strugach deszczu, kiedy Sam zabierał ją do szpitala.

Sally jest w szpitalu, nie w domu – przypomniał sobie. _Nikogo_ nie ma w domu.

Znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Potknął się i omal nie wywrócił na trawnik. Omal nie obejrzał za siebie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Powiedział przecież żonie Lota, żeby się nie oglądała. Był tam, on i Balthazar. Zrobili to, co należy w Sodomie. Żona Lota nie powinna się oglądać. Zabronił jej, chociaż Balthazar powiedział, że jemu nie zależy. Że mu wszystko jedno.

Dostali rozkazy. Musieli je wykonać. Zrobili to, co do nich należało. W Sodomie. Balthazar pił z nimi, z Lotem a potem tańczył i patrzył na córki Lota łakomie. On sam nie chciał schodzić na Dół, między ludzi, ale dostał rozkaz. Powiedział żonie Lota: _biegnij_ , _nie odwracaj się_. Czemu nie posłuchała? Ci śmiertelnicy, nigdy nie słuchają. Dean nigdy nie słucha.

Zrobił kolejnych kilka kroków, całą siłą woli starając się nie przyspieszać kroku, nie zacząć biec, by znaleźć się na ganku. Chciał się obejrzeć, ale bał się, bo to wrażenie, że jest obserwowany narastało. Wrażenie, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Ktoś go obserwuje. Z wnętrza tamtego domu, który jest PUSTY.

– Boże, nie opuszczaj nas teraz – powiedział na głos, stając na schodkach. – Gdziekolwiek jesteś, _Chuck_ , proszę nie opuszczaj nas w potrzebie. Pilnuj moich dzieci. Pilnuj Mary. I Hanny. Pilnuj Deana.

Otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka, jakby goniły go wszystkie potwory świata. Oparł się o ścianę i odetchnął z trudem.

– Gdzieś ty był? – Dean popatrzył na niego, wychylając się z kuchni. – Rany boskie, Cas!

Zgasło światło.

 

 

– Zemdlałeś. – Dean pochylał się nad nim, rozmyty i niewyraźny. Cas skupił się, skoncentrował, żeby lepiej go zobaczyć. – Przestraszyłeś mnie, wiesz? I dzieci. Kompletnie cię ścięło. No, nic dziwnego – mruknął, wyciągając coś z jego ust. – Masz prawie czterdzieści stopni.

Pokazał mu termometr. Cas zmrużył oczy, żeby sprawdzić wyświetlacz. Podniósł głowę na poduszce, ale zaraz opadł z jękiem.

– Ej, ej... leż spokojnie. – Dean położył mu dłoń na piersi i przycisnął delikatnie. – Jednak się chyba przeziębiłeś w tym garażu i aspiryna nie pomogła. Naprawdę mi przykro. Moja wina.

– Nie twoja... sam chciałem. – Odkaszlnął. Gardło miał jak porośnięte igłami. Skrzywił się. Stęknął. Odkaszlnął.

– Napij się. – Dean podsunął mu kubek i uniósł głowę tak, żeby Cas się nie zakrztusił. – Połknij teraz pastylkę. Musimy obniżyć tę gorączkę.

– Kręci... mi... się... w głowie. – Poinformował go, kiedy połknął proszek. – Jak dzieci? Czy są... bezpieczne?

– Dzieci są na dole, objedzone jak bąki i rozwalają nam salon. Szkoda, że tak leje, bo bym je wygonił na dwór. – Dean przyniósł z łazienki miseczkę z wodą i ręcznik do rąk, który namoczył i położył mu na czole. – Nie wyglądałeś tak okropnie rano... Gdzie wychodziłeś?

– Jeszcze pić...

Dean podał mu kubek. Poczekał aż Cas wychłepcze jeszcze kilka łyków, krzywiąc się i jęcząc.

– Dzieci? Są bezpieczne? – Zapomniał, że już o to pytał, więc Dean cierpliwie potwierdził.

– Dzieci są na dole. Bawią się w Piratów z Karaibów. Wszyscy chcą być Jackiem Sparrowem. Musiałem im zrobić losowanie. Wygrał Kevin.

– A jak Sally? – Cas z trudem podtrzymywał powieki otwarte.

– Okay. Wygląda na nieco zawstydzoną, że narobiła takiego zamieszania. – Dean się roześmiał. – Sammy mówił, że naprawdę się wystraszył, wyglądało to trochę groźnie, ale chyba po prostu oboje spanikowali. Dziecko jest zdrowe. Lekarze ich zapewnili. Sammy mówił, że zrobili USG a teraz stale monitorują ją i maleństwo. Serduszko bije jak należy. Słuchałem przez parę chwil. – Dean wszedł na łóżko, położył się w ubraniu koło Casa. – Zadziwiające. Takie maleństwo. I już ma własne, działające serce. Pu bum. Pu bum... – Naśladował zasłyszany odgłos. Podparł się na łokciu i wystukał rytm na piersi Casa. – Sammy mówi, że ma raptem dwa czy trzy cale... – Rozstawił kciuk i palec wskazujący, próbując znaleźć przybliżoną miarę. – To chyba tyle. Takie maleństwo... – Powtórzył, wzruszony. Pochylił się do ucha Casa i wyszeptał – trochę im zazdroszczę. Bardzo.

Cas przekręcił się na bok i wcisnął twarz w jego pierś.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – wymamrotał.

– Nie zostawię. – Dean podniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Przygarnął go, pogłaskał po ramieniu. Naciągnął kołdrę. – No co ty? Oczywiście, że nie zostawię. Skąd ci przyszło do głowy?...

– Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też. – Dean pochylił się i pocałował go. – Przecież wiesz.

– Dzieci są... – _bezpieczne_?, chciał zapytać, ale znów wszystko zgasło i zapadł w sen.

 

 

Obudził się, gdy było już ciemno. Sięgnął do czoła. Zdjął ręcznik. Rozejrzał się. Deana nie było. Zapalił lampkę i spuścił ostrożnie stopy na podłogę. Gardło go bardzo bolało, ale chyba spadła gorączka. Włożył termometr pod język i poszedł do łazienki.

W lustrze wyglądał okropnie. Zmierzwione włosy, przyklejone do czoła. Cały spocony. Podpuchnięte, szkliste oczy. Wysikał się, spuścił wodę i umył ręce. Sprawdził temperaturę. Trzydzieści siedem i osiem. Proszki zadziałały. Dean wiedział co robić. Może nie umiał robić anielskich sztuczek, ale lata praktyki, kiedy opiekował się małym Sammym i sobą, sprawiły, że mógłby zostać profesjonalnym pielęgniarzem.

Umiał nie tylko zbić gorączkę, opatrywać oparzenia, ale w potrzebie zszyć, nastawić kości, poradzić sobie z zatruciem, zatamować krwawienie, założyć praktycznie każdy opatrunek, wystarczający aby zdążyć dojechać do szpitala po bardziej profesjonalną pomoc. Potrafił wszystko.

Cas ochlapał twarz, zmienił koszulkę i chwiejnie podreptał na dół.

– A co ty tu robisz? Właśnie miałem do ciebie zajrzeć. – Dean zatrzymał go na schodach, zawrócił. – Zjesz rosół?

– Nie bardzo. Ale chce mi się pić.

– Na stoliku masz wodę, przyniosę więcej. – Dean podprowadził go do łóżka, dopilnował, żeby Cas się położył, nalał szklankę wody i podał mu, wraz z tabletką. – Weź to. No, już, bez marudzenia.

Cas posłusznie połknął, popił.

– Jak dzieci?

– Chłopcy będą spać u nas. Przyniosłem ich rzeczy. Umówiliśmy się, że dziś robimy kemping w pokoju Mary, bo tam jest najwięcej miejsca. Wiesz, śpiwory, te sprawy. Jutro zawiozę wszystkich do szkoły. Mam nadzieję, że się wyśpią a nie będą gadać i wariować do północy... – zażartował. – Jak się czujesz?

– Lepiej. Gorączka spadła. Trzydzieści siedem i osiem.

– No! Bardzo dobrze. – Dean poprawił mu poduszkę. – Wiesz, że zemdlałeś? Wyszedłeś gdzieś i wróciłeś kompletnie przemoczony i zesztywniały z zimna. Padłeś jak ścięty. – Przyjrzał mu się ciekawie. – Gdzie się szwendałeś?

– Byłem u Sama, w domu.

Dean milczał.

– Chciałem przynieść chłopcom swetry. Wydawało mi się, że w domu jest trochę zimno...

– Byłeś u Sama?

Tym razem to Cas się nie odzywał.

– Nie przyniosłeś nic ze sobą… – powiedział ostrożnie Dean, odwracając się i zbierając coś z podłogi, składając, poprawiając pościel na łóżku.

– Źle się czułem. Chyba mnie już porządnie wzięło. Wymiotowałem na ulicy.

– W domu było upalnie. Jak wróciłem, temperatura była podkręcona na maks, dzieciaki miały plażę. Wiem, że przekręciły cię na lody.

– Dzwoniłeś do Phila? – Chyba obaj chcieli zmienić temat, uciec od niewygodnych pytań dotyczących domu Sama. Od konfrontacji, na którą żaden nie miał sił i chęci.

– Dzwoniłem. Naprawdę. Spotkałem się z nim na chwilę po szpitalu. – Dean znów usiadł na łóżku. – Wytrzymam, okay? Mam motywację. To było potknięcie, zdarza się. Ale nie popłynąłem. Hm? Nie popłynąłem! – Dean przekonywał go nieco usilniej, niż to było konieczne. – Tylko trochę się napiłem. Nie chcę tłumaczyć się, że miałem powód, zasłaniać się Sally. Nie powinienem. Po prostu zdarzyło się. Phil powiedział, żebym nie skupiał się na tym, ze się napiłem, tylko na tym, że teraz nie piję. Znów. Zaczynam od nowa. Nie piję _teraz_. To się liczy.

Cas podniósł się z poduszek.

– Wiem. – Dotknął go. – Wiem, nie mam pretensji. Naprawdę. Zrobiłeś duże postępy. Naprawdę to doceniam. Nie mam pretensji.

Dean popatrzył na niego. W te niebieskie-niebieskie oczy, jak zawsze skupione, penetrujące.

Cas oblizał wargi i nagle go pocałował, sięgając dłonią do jego spodni.

– Heeeeej… – Dean cofnął się. Cas również.

– Przepraszam. – Zasłonił usta. – Umyję zęby.

– A potem co? – Dean roześmiał się, spojrzał w dół i zapiął guzik. – Kładź się. Jesteś chory, nie zamierzam cię forsować po gorączce, z grypą. Dziś abstynencja. – Przykazał, podnosząc palec.

– Nie forsować! Wcale nie.

– Kładź się! – Dean wstał, śmiejąc się głośno. – Jak przyjdę za pół godziny, masz spać.

Śmiał się jeszcze na korytarzu i zbiegając po schodach.

 

 

Dzieciaki obsiadły stół kuchenny jak szarańcza, pożerając płatki ( _te ze sklepu, tata, proszę, nie te fuj, ohydne, ze słoja. I z cukrem, tata, posyp cukrem!_ ), kanapki i naleśniki z syropem klonowym.

– Tata, a pojedziemy na latawce? Pojedziemy? – Hannah podparła się nad talerzem z połową naleśnika, wysmarowana syropem od ucha do ucha.

– Pojedziemy, jak się pogoda poprawi. – Obiecał jej, ściągając kolejnego z patelni na talerz Bobby’ego.

– Kiedy?

– Nie wiem… Niedługo. Teraz jest zimno i pada, ale jak się ociepli, wyjdzie słońce, to sobie pojedziemy na cały dzień! Może nad jezioro? Hm? – Uśmiechnął się. – Wypożyczymy łódkę i popływamy sobie, a potem zjemy pieczonego kurczaka i ciastka!

– Tatuś nie zgodzi się na ciastka!

– Zgodzi się. Przekonam go. – Mrugnął do niej.

– Nie zgodzi. Powiedział, że nie możemy jeść słodyczy!

– Zgodzi. – Pstryknął ją w nos. – Ale będziecie musiały być grzeczne.

– A nas też zabierzesz? Wujek? Zabierzesz nas na łódkę? – Wtrącił Bobby. Milczący zwykle Kevin też dołączył się z petycją.

– Wszystkich zabiorę. I was i Hannę i Mary. Wszystkich. – Dean wylał ciasto na patelnię, rozprowadził kolistym ruchem, poczekał aż się podsmaży i podrzucił. Dzieciaki zaczęły piszczeć.

– Jestem magikiem? Jestem Gordonem Ramsayem? – Dopraszał się komplementów. Dzieciaki zaczęły krzyczeć: _jesteś najlepszy, jesteś Gordonem Hell’s Kitchen Ramsayem! Zrób tak jeszcze raz, zrób tak, wujek! Zrób tak!_

– Ciszej, bąble, bo obudzicie wujka! – Zmitygował ich trochę. – A on jest chory i musi pospać.

– Tatuś nie śpi. Tatuś myje zęby! – Zaraportowała dziarsko Hannah, wgryzając się w sam środek naleśnika.

– Skąd wiesz? – Dean obejrzał się na nią.

– Tatuś chce dać ci buzi! – Hannah otarła policzki, rozmazując syrop jeszcze bardziej, aż po końcówki kucyków. Będą dziś potrzebować dużo szamponu i mydła!, westchnął. – I myśli coś o królewnach.

Dean zatrzymał się z patelnią nad palnikiem.

– Co myśli?

Hannah zamrugała.

– Że cię kocha – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona. – Tatuś cię kocha i chce dać ci buzi jak królewna. Dasz jeszcze naleśnika?

Dean zsunął placek na jej talerz.

Popatrzył na nią uważnie.

– A tata obiecał nas zabrać do oceanarium! W kwietniu! – Pochwalił się Bobby. – Zobaczymy foki i delfiny!

– A my też możemy zobaczyć? Możemy, tata, zabierzesz nas też? – Podskoczyła Mary.

– W kwietniu? – Dean powtórzył bez zastanowienia, wciąż uczepiony myślą tego, co powiedziała Hannah.

– W kwietniu nie. – Hannah wspięła się na krzesło nogami i sięgnęła przez cały stół po butelkę z syropem.

– Czemu nie? – Mary pomogła jej wylać syrop na naleśnik. – To już niedługo. – Spojrzała na kalendarz. – Za niecałe trzy tygodnie.

– W kwietniu cię nie będzie, Mary! – oznajmiła Hannah, jakby mówiła: _głuptasie, przecież wiesz_. – W kwietniu już cię nie będzie.


	10. REBUS

Sammy zadzwonił do Deana i zapowiedział, że wpadnie wieczorem. Sally w niezbyt czułych słowach kazała mu się wreszcie wynieść i nie wisieć na niej kolejnych dwunastu godzin. Kwaśno dodała, że ona, dziecko i personel szpitala sobie jakoś poradzą bez jego czujnej asysty. Zwłaszcza personel szpitala, który zdążył już poznać mecenasa Winchestera, napomykającego tu i ówdzie (przy każdej możliwej okazji) o precedensach spraw przeciwko lekarzom i wysokości wygranych odszkodowań w przypadkach błędów i zaniechań, zwłaszcza w ginekologii i położnictwie. Sammy sypał nazwiskami, datami i szczegółami jakby w ciągu ostatnich tygodni nie robił nic innego tylko studiował wszystkie znane sądownictwu procesy otagowane #ciąża, #poród, #płód, #ZrobięWamZDupyJesieńŚredniowieczaJeśliNieZajmiecieSięMojąŻonąJakNależy.

– Jeszcze raz mnie zapytasz, czy mi czegoś nie podać, a odejdą mi wody! – warknęła Sally i w ten romantyczny sposób wysłała go do domu, żeby wziął prysznic i poszedł spać.

Zanim naprawdę ostatni raz spytał, czy czegoś na pewno nie potrzebuje ( _– na pewno, Sally? Na pewno niczego? – S A M! – Okay, już znikam, ale... NA PEWNO?_ ) zapowiedziała, że jutro Sammy ma iść do pracy i nie chce go widzieć przed czwartą po południu, jeśli by wpadł na genialny pomysł, by wyjść trochę wcześniej i zajrzeć do niej, by nie spytać:

– Na pewno niczego...?

Dał za wygraną, kiedy rzuciła w niego plastikowym kubkiem i wreszcie (ku uldze jej własnej i wszystkich pracowników zmiany na oddziale) wyszedł. Co prawda jeszcze dwa razy wrócił, raz żeby dać jej całusa na dobranoc a drugi, żeby powiedzieć, że ją kocha i czy naprawdę...

– SAM!

– Okay, już idę!

– To idź.

– Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też, idź już.

– Ale na pew...?

Kucnął, zręcznie uchylając się przed rzuconą w niego plastikową miską w kształcie nerki.

Dean powiedział, że nie mam sensu, aby się plątał między domami, więc niech wpada do nich, a on już mu przygotuje kolację i spanie na kanapie i jeśli się pospieszy, to zdąży jeszcze chwilę spędzić z chłopakami, którzy właśnie czekają na swoją kolej do kąpieli.

Pierwsza, ze względu na wiek była oczywiście Hannah. Dean usiadł na dywaniku, oparty o drzwi i leniwie nadzorował, żeby się jego młodsza nie utopiła.

– Uszy. – Przypominał kolejne punkty procedury. – Szyja. Paszki...

Hannah sama sobie radziła, pomógł jej tylko z włosami, które umyli na początku i uważnie spłukali a potem spięli wielką, kolorową spinką, żeby się znów nie zamoczyły w wodzie z mydłem i nie spadały mokre do oczu.

–  Bąbelku... –  Dean sięgnął po ręcznik, kiedy Hannah pracowicie tarła się różową gąbką, wysuwając z przejęcia język. – A czemu powiedziałaś przy kolacji, że Mary już nie będzie? W kwietniu?

– Bo nie będzie, tata a teraz co? Brzuszek?

– Tak, brzuszek. A co to znaczy, że jej nie będzie?

– A z pleckami pomożesz? Bo nie sięgnę!

– Pomogę, a co to znaczy, że jej nie będzie? – powtórzył cierpliwie.

– Nie będzie, tata, to chodź pomóż! – zażądała.

Dean przysunął się do wanny, klęknął i sięgnął po gąbkę, kiedy oberwał wodą w twarz. Hannah zaniosła się swoim najdonioślejszym śmiechem, brzmiącym jak skrzyżowanie okrzyku godowego pawiana i rechotu pijanej żaby z napadem czkawki.

– Kaczuszka ci nasikała! Kaczuszka! – Nacisnęła gumową zabawkę, która wypuściła kolejną strugę mydlanej wody dziurką na spodzie.

– Bardzo śmieszne, bardzo! – Otarł twarz, zamrugał, czując, że do podrażnionego mydłem oka napływają łzy i sięgnął do wanny, robiąc Hannie _chlapankę_.

– Ale to kaczuszka, nie ja! To kaczuszka! – krzyczała Hannah, śmiejąc się i próbując jeszcze bardziej go ochlapać.

– Okay, Han, już dosyć! Za drzwiami czeka kolejka, musisz się pospieszyć! – Przywołał ją do porządku. – Wszyscy chcą się umyć i kłaść do łóżek. Dawaj plecki!... o tak, okay, czyste.

Odsunął się znów pod drzwi.

– Teraz pupka? – spytała dla porządku. Skinął.

– Hannah, ale co to znaczy, że Mary już nie będzie? – Wrócił uparcie do tematu. Hannah kręciła się w wannie, próbując się umyć wszędzie, gdzie należy.

– Nie będzie – wymamrotała, nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. – Będzie ci smutno, ale będziesz dzielny. Nie będziesz płakał! – Hannah przerwała na chwilę i zastanowiła się, jakby czemuś się przyglądała, albo raczej... czegoś nasłuchiwała, zanim zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nieco zaniepokojona. – Co to znaczy skremować?

Dean przełknął ślinę, czując, że w łazience gwałtownie spada temperatura.

Usłyszał jak przez mgłę własny długi, świszczący wydech.

Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Musiał zaczynać trzy cholerne razy, bo za każdym już przy czterech gubił się i przestawiał liczby, jakby nie miał więcej niż trzy lata, jakby nie mógł się dostatecznie skupić. Przez drzwi słyszał wygłupy, ganianie chłopców i Mary, wściekających się na korytarzu między sypialniami dziewczynek.

– Hannah?  – Własny głos go przeraził, chrapliwy i ostry. Podniosła głowę. –  Skąd to wiesz?

– Obrazek mi powiedział. – Popatrzyła na niego i nagle jej wzrok zrobił się szklisty a usta wygięły w podkówkę i zaczęła płakać.

– Czemu...? Cze... Co się stało? – Przyskoczył do niej, wyciągnął ją z wanny i przytulił, sięgając po ręcznik, żeby ją owinąć.

– Bo...  jesteś zły... – Zaszlochała, obejmując go rękami za szyję. – Co ja powiedziałam?

– Nic nie powiedziałaś! Nie jestem zły, bąbelku! Nie jestem! – Utulił ją, kołysząc i pocieszając.  – Nie jestem wcale na _ciebie_ zły!

– Ale krzyknąłeś!

– Nie krzyknąłem... przepraszam, nie krzyknąłem... nie jestem zły... Bąbelku, pszczółko moja, nie jestem!, przepraszam! No, już! Nie płacz. – Podrzucił ją lekko w ramionach  i popatrzył jej w oczy. – Przepraszam, jeśli cię wystraszyłem. Nie chciałem. Jesteśmy okay? Dasz tacie buzi?

Dała mu buzi i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, tym cholernym Casowym uśmiechem, z przekrzywieniem głowy na jedno ramię, aż mu się serce ścisnęło.

– Uhm, nawet nie wiesz, jak cię kocham, bąbelku! –  Przycisnął ją aż pisnęła i postawił na stołeczku, na który wchodziła, żeby umyć zęby przy umywalce. – Teraz się wytrzyj i włóż piżamkę, okay? A potem szorujemy zęby.

Sięgnął do wanny, żeby wyjąć korek i wtedy usłyszał ten głos.

Niski. Nie męski. Po prostu bardzo niski.  Nie ludzki.  Jakby z zaciętej płyty, puszczanej od tyłu.  Albo... spod wody. Z daleka. Ale dobiegający zza jego pleców. Z jego małej córeczki.

– On się budzi. Budzi się ten, co śpi w Otchłani. I z nim obudzą się inni.

 

– Który obrazek ci powiedział? Możesz pokazać palcem? Pokażesz tacie, który obrazek powiedział ci o Mary? – Dean czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje, ale musiał wiedzieć. Trzymał na rękach Hannę, ubraną w piżamkę w słonie i małpki i czekał na jej podpowiedź.

Musiał wiedzieć.

Z początku pomyślał, że może to jeden z obrazków Mary.

Hannah powiedziała: w salonie.

Stanęli przed kanapą, gapiąc się na ścianę z telewizorem i trzema grafikami, które przytargał Cas któregoś dnia półtora roku temu. Może więcej. Może dwa lata temu. Z jakiegoś pchlego targu, z jakiejś podróży, które czasem odbywał Bóg wie gdzie i po co.

– Pokaż palcem, który? – poprosił, starając się, żeby jego głos był delikatny i spokojny. Hannah wyciągnęła rączkę i pokazała na pierwszy od drzwi.

Dean skinął.

– Okay, dziękuję. Pójdziesz teraz do pokoju Mary, na kemping? Przygotowałem dla was śpiwory i masz tam Pana Królika i jakby coś, to ja będę w pobliżu, jakbyś chciała mnie zawołać, tak?

– Jasne!

– Kocham cię, bąbelku! – Dał jej jeszcze raz całusa i zagonił do pokoju. Zajrzał do łazienki, do Kevina. Bobby i Mary siłowali się na rękę na korytarzu (Mary wciąż wygrywała, ale dobrze wiedział, że jej przewaga wkrótce się skończy, kiedy chłopcy zaczną nabierać mięśni). Zajrzał do sypialni. Cas spał, mimo hałasu jaki robiły dzieciaki. Dean sprawdził jego czoło. Znów było cieplejsze, temperatura musiała wzrosnąć. Pochylił się nad nim  i poczuł miętę.

Mył zęby. Niedawno.

Dean przetarł twarz. Spojrzał na okno, spuścił roletę i zszedł na dół.

Zdjął obrazek i przyjrzał mu się. Dziwny stwór, przypominający niedźwiedzia. Albo hipopotama, okrakiem na innym stworze.  Odwrócił go i przeczytał naklejkę. William Blake. Behemot i Lewiatan.

– Pięknie, kurwa.

Zobaczył, że drżą mu ręce. Odwiesił obrazek na ścianę.

Dzwonek. Podszedł i otworzył drzwi.

– Zmokłeś? Dawaj do środka, mam ręczniki i zaraz nastawię kawę. – Wpuścił Sama. – Jak Sally?

– Ma mnie dość. Rzuca, co pod ręką. To znaczy, że znakomicie. – Sam ściągnął kurtkę, buty, wziął ręcznik i zaczął wycierać głowę. – A ty jak?

– Dzieciaki się kąpią. Cas złapał jakieś paskudne przeziębienie i od kilku godzin śpi. Ma gorączkę. –  Dean naszykował kubki i stał przy ekspresie. Sam, z ręcznikiem na ramionach, zaczął grzebać w lodówce.

– Fatalnie. Umieram z głodu, co masz?

– Zaraz coś podgrzeję. Siadaj, masz kawę. I weź aspirynę. Nie ma co ryzykować. – Położył dwie tabletki. – Ciągle leje?

– No, właśnie chciałem reklamować. Podobno Chuck obiecał, że nie musimy się już martwić potopem! – Sam się roześmiał, ale Dean nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wyciągnął garnek i zaczął kręcić się przy kuchni. – Co jest? Stało się coś?

– Najpierw położymy dzieciaki.

Sam zmarszczył brwi a jego twarz ściągnęła się i napięła w niepokoju.

– Co?

Dean tylko pokręcił głową.

– Idź do nich, są na górze.  Ja tu podgrzeję. Potem pogadamy.

 

Godzinę później dzieciaki leżały w śpiworach, Cas nadal spał, Sam był już najedzony i obaj z Deanem siedzieli na kanapie z otwartym laptopem przed sobą.

Obaj milczeli.

Kolejną godzinę milczeli.

W końcu Sam zaczął wpisywać w wyszukiwarkę: Behemot.

 

– Bestie. Behemot to właściwie nie jest jedno zwierzę, ale więcej. To liczba mnoga: _B'hemot_ lub _Bahīmūth_ i znaczy: bestie. – Przeczytał Sammy. – Albo, ewentualnie: zwierzęta.

– Zajebiście! – Dean przyniósł kolejną kawę, ciężko klapnął na siedzenie i odchylił głowę do tyłu. –  Niech to, kurwa, szlag trafi! Dopiero co się uporaliśmy z jakąś czarownicą wariatką a teraz mam Behemota na głowie? Który nawet nie jest jeden? Powtórka z Lewiatanów? Może na niego też wystarczy boraks?

Sam rozprostował nogi, położył je na stoliku i popatrzył na obrazki.

– Nie sądzisz, że te pozostałe też mają jakieś znaczenie? – mruknął, marszcząc się i mrużąc oczy w skupieniu.

– Są paskudne! Nie chciałem ich tu, ale Cas się uparł, że to dobre kopie i że będą pasować do wystroju. Osobiście powiesiłbym tu kilka plakatów Kapitana Ameryki i duży fotos jakiegoś klasycznego, amerykańskiego samochodu z lat sześćdziesiątych...

– A, no pewnie i nawet wiem, jakiego konkretnie... – Sam się krótko zaśmiał, ale nie był to naprawdę wesoły śmiech. Wstał i podszedł do obrazków, przyglądając się im z bliska. – Wydaje mi się, że to się w coś układa. Coś jak...

– Taka zagadka rysunkowa? Rebus? –  spytał Dean.

– Może. –  Sam odwrócił je, żeby sprawdzić tytuły. – Dobry i zły anioł walczący o duszę dziecka. Abraham i Izaak.  Behemot i Lewiatan. Na pewno nie są nawiedzone?

– Na pewno. Cas je sprawdzał ileś razy. Nie wniósłby do domu niczego, co mogłoby zagrozić dzieciom. Po prostu mu się podobały. Ma straszny gust.

– Jakby miał lepszy, nie byłoby cię tu.

– Ha ha. Bardzo się, cholera, ubawiłem po pachy! – Dean przewrócił oczami. – Nie miałbyś ochoty na żarty, jakbyś dziś słyszał Hannę.

Sam umilkł. To, co Dean mu opowiedział sprawiało, że każdy włosek się jeżył na ciele.

– Chodzi o Mary? Tym razem chodzi o Mary? O to, że jest wybrana? Ale przecież już nie ma tego cholernego amuletu! – Dean wstał gwałtownie i podszedł do Sama. – Zwariuję od tego.

Patrzyli na obrazki.

– Przypomnij mi z tym Abrahamem. O co chodziło? –  Zażądał.

–  Uhm...  – westchnął Sammy. – Abraham powinien złożyć ofiarę ze swojego pierworodnego. Bogu. W tamtych czasach ofiarowywano to, co najcenniejsze. A najcenniejsze co miał rodzic, to dziecko. I nie to, które sam sobie wybierze, może młodsze, mniej kochane, chorowite... Zostało wskazane, że to musi być pierworodne. Pierworodny syn, konkretnie. Bóg wystawił Abrahama na wielką próbę posłuszeństwa.

– Kutas – mruknął Dean.

– Khm, khm... Chuck? – Sam kaszlnął, robiąc znaczącą minę: _ściany mają uszy_. Dean wzruszył ramionami i Sam kontynuował – Abraham wziął Izaaka, zbudował ołtarz ofiarny i już miał poderżnąć mu gardło, gdy zstąpił anioł, wstrzymał mu rękę i powiedział, że od tej pory Bóg nie chce już ofiar z dzieci. Z ludzi.

– To co? To była taka próba? W nagrodę przechodzimy na wyższy level humanizmu?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – Sam przetarł oczy, czerwone ze zmęczenia i piekące. – Spytaj swojego osobistego anioła o interpretację. Pewnie zna tę historię najdalej z drugiej ręki.

Dean wstał, zniknął w korytarzyku prowadzącym do garażu, Sam usłyszał stłumione odgłosy trzaskania i przesuwania czegoś a potem Dean wrócił z butelką.

– Nie.

– Kupiłem dzisiaj, jak wracałem ze szpitala. – Dean przyniósł szklanki. – Miałem ci odstawić do barku, ale chyba jest okazja. Dawaj. Po jednym.

– Ani ja nie powinienem, ani ty. Tym bardziej ty.

Dean po prostu nalał im obu i nawet nie zaczekał na Sama. Nalał sobie jeszcze jedną zanim Sam w ogóle podniósł swoją.

– Więc chodzi o Mary? Mary jest Izaakiem? Mam pozwolić odebrać sobie moje pierworodne dziecko? – Wypił kolejną porcję. Wstrząsnął się. – Do _tego_ jest wybrana? To miał na myśli Cas, mówiąc, że jest wybrana i Bóg z nią jest? Jakoś nie widzę, żeby to była dla niej jakaś korzyść. Żadna, kurwa, korzyść właściwie. Okay, a do tego moje drugie dziecko, moja mała abominacja poinformowała mnie dziś wyraźnie, że Mary już nie będzie w kwietniu. To za, kurwa, trzy tygodnie, jak chcesz sobie zerknąć w kalendarz. Kurwa, całkiem mało czasu zostało, nie uważasz? I spytała, co to znaczy _skremować_ , jak myślisz, w jakim kontekście? – Dean uśmiechnął się tak paskudnie, że Sam odwrócił wzrok. – Och, ale pocieszyła mnie, że nie będę płakać. Będę bardzo, kurwa, dzielny. Więc, Sammy, powiedz, czy nie mam powodu się dziś troszeczkę napić? Nastukać jak messerschmitt właściwie?

Sam poszedł do kuchni, wygrzebał mrożoną pizzę i wstawił do mikrofali.

– Jak już pijemy, to przynajmniej nie na pusty żołądek.

– A teraz mówisz z sensem! – Dean dołączył, odpalił gaz, postawił patelnię i zaczął szykować dwa steki.

– Powiesz mu? – spytał Sam cicho, siekając warzywa na sałatkę.

– O twoim domu już wie. – Dean przewrócił skwierczące mięso, czując kropelki gorącego tłuszczu na skórze. Sam zatrzymał nóż.

– I jak?

– Nijak. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Wrócił chory. Zemdlał, konkretnie. – Dean nie odwracając spojrzenia od patelni wskazał ramieniem drzwi wejściowe. – Zawlokłem go do łóżka i od tamtej pory praktycznie cały czas śpi.

– To skąd wiesz, że wie?

Dean tylko parsknął.

– To pieprzony anioł. Pieprzony żołnierz starszy niż ludzkość. Może się jąkać i czerwienić jak dziewczynka na pierwszej randce, popijać sobie te jaśminowe herbatki i sadzić lawendę pod oknami, ale to nadal jest pieprzona wojenna maszyna. – Dean wyjął talerze. – Oszalałem, myśląc, że jestem w stanie to przed nim ukryć.

– Był zły?

– Nie. – Dean zepchnął steki na talerze, wyjął sztućce i znów się napił. – Odniosłem nawet wrażenie, że nie chce o tym mówić, kiedy przecknął na parę minut.

 _Chciał się całować_ , pomyślał, czując skurcz żołądka. _Chciał się pieprzyć._

_Kochać._

_Chciał się całować jak królewny,_ przypomniał sobie.

– A o tym? Powiesz mu? – Sam usiadł za stołem i zaczął jeść, patrząc przez całą szerokość kuchni i salonu na ścianę z obrazami Blake’a.

Dean wzruszył ramionami. Odkroił kawałek mięsa i popatrzył na wypływający ze środka tłuszcz podbarwiony krwią. Jednym ruchem zrzucił talerz  i szklankę ze stołu i wybiegł na taras.

_Będzie ci smutno, ale będziesz dzielny. Nie będziesz płakał!_

Teraz płakał.

 

A może to tylko deszcz, tylko deszcz. Ten cholerny deszcz jak potop.


	11. BEZSENNOŚĆ

Dom pełen ludzi, ale już cichy i ciemny. Wszyscy spali. Poza nim.

Dean stał w drzwiach sypialni Mary i patrzył na dzieci. Na środku Bobby, na plecach, z uchyloną buzią, pochrapujący lekko. Najbardziej ekspansywny z całej czwórki, podobny do Sama starszy i większy bliźniak Kevina. Kevin, drobniejszy od Bobby’ego, ciemnowłosy jak Sally, z nogami prawie na ścianie i ramionami rozłożonymi szeroko, jakby chciał objąć cały świat. Hannah, zwinięta na swoim posłaniu, umoszczonym jaśkami i kocami jak ptasie gniazdo, z Panem Królikiem przy policzku. Mary, na boku, w kwadracie światła ulicznej lampy, wpadającym przez okno. Jakby oblana dodatkową porcją blasku, w miodowej, łagodnej poświacie. Mary, jego Mary, _wybrana_.

Nie chciał, żeby Mary była w y b r a n a. Nie chciał, żeby jej los był przesądzony. Dobrze wiedział, jak ciężko trzeba walczyć, jeśli chce się uniknąć przeznaczenia. Jak daleko trzeba się posunąć, jak wiele znieść, ile poświęcić. A Mary była zaledwie dzieckiem, małą dziewczynką, której nie powinno nic zagrażać. Która powinna bawić się i śmiać i chodzić do szkoły, i tańczyć, i pojechać do tego cholernego oceanarium zobaczyć delfiny i cholerne foki. Zaklął pod nosem jeszcze raz i ponownie. Całą litanią przekleństw.

Ostrożnie przeszedł między śpiworami i kucnął przy niej. Najdelikatniej jak mógł, żeby jej nie obudzić, pogłaskał jej włosy. Poprawił kołnierzyk piżamki, wygładził i nasunął róg koca, żeby nie zmarzła. Wciąż przekonywał się w myślach, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Że minie marzec i kwiecień i nic się nie wydarzy a oni będą się śmiać z samych siebie. Ze swoich strachów. Pojadą na łódkę,  najedzą się ciastek, aż rozbolą ich brzuchy, nawet jeśli Cas będzie marudził, jak to on tylko potrafi i Dean będzie musiał go przekupywać całusami, co ostatecznie nie okaże się takie złe, jeśli tylko znajdą parę minut, by zniknąć dzieciom z oczu i może zrobić to, co _królewny robią najlepiej..._

Na pewno tak będzie.

Przecież ani on, ani Cas nie pozwolą, żeby cokolwiek się przytrafiło którejś z dziewczynek. Hannie czy Mary. Nic się nie przydarzy. _Nic_ , obiecał Dean bezgłośnie, pochylając się nad córką i całując jej dziecinną skroń, pachnącą truskawkami. _Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, nikomu._

_Obiecuję._

Nie wiedział wtedy, że są obietnice, których nie sposób dotrzymać.

  


Wślizgnął się do łóżka, zmęczony i niepocieszony rozmową z Samem, który nie potrafił poradzić nic na jego lęk ani odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Co zagraża Mary? Jakie _potwory_? Kto się _budzi w Otchłani_? Czy Chuck chciałby zabrać jego dziewczynkę tak, jak chciał zabrać Izaaka? Ale w końcu przecież nie zabrał, to był tylko test, czy Abraham jest lojalny, posłuszny i czy naprawdę ufa. Jeśli o to chodzi, Dean Winchester nie był lojalny, posłuszny i nie ufał nikomu, kto nie nosił jego nazwiska. Bóg czy nie Bóg, jeśli chodzi o Mary, nie zamierzał pozwolić nikomu jej sobie odebrać.

\- Chuck, jeśli znów sobie z nami pogrywasz... zapomnij. - Dean zacisnął powieki, przewracając się na swojej połowie łóżka i nie mogąc zasnąć.

Mary dostała imię po jego mamie.

Czy to był zły znak? Czy to imię przynosiło pecha? Kiedy mała się urodziła właściwie nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mogła się nazywać inaczej. A później, kiedy podrosła i patrzył w te jej zielonawe oczy, jakie pamiętał z dzieciństwa – czy mogłaby nosić inne imię? Wydawało mu się wtedy, że to uhonorowanie. Że to zwycięstwo życia nad śmiercią, jakby jego _mama_ (i nawet w myślach wymawiał to słowo jakby nadal miał cztery lata), jakaś część niej, wróciła do niego. Ale może dzieciom nie należy nadawać imion po zmarłych?

Myśli kotłowały się w jego głowie i chociaż tak mało spał w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, nie potrafił naprawdę zmusić się do zaśnięcia. Powinien spać. Powinien wypocząć, przecież rano trzeba wstać, zająć się dziećmi, zrobić śniadanie dla nich, dla Sama i dla Casa... Trzeba zasnąć. Trzeba, wytłumaczył sobie, sprawdziwszy zegarek: już prawie pierwsza w nocy. Zacisnął powieki i zaczął liczyć te głupie owce.

I nawet już poczuł lekkie rozluźnienie, i owce zaczęły rozpływać się w mgiełce nadchodzącego snu, kiedy coś sprawiło, że nagle zesztywniał, cały, od stóp do głów. Czuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Instynkt łowcy nie przygasł przez lata rodzinnego życia.

Sięgnął pod poduszkę i odwrócił się gwałtownie, celując z pozycji leżącej, z odbezpieczoną bronią w mocnym, oburęcznym chwycie i lufą przyłożoną do głowy...

...Hanny.

  


–  Hannah?

Opuścił broń i zabezpieczył zamek. Odłożył na stolik i dotknął jej ramienia.

– Hannah? – powtórzył, ze zdziwieniem słysząc we własnym głosie nutę niepewności i może nawet (wstydził się przyznać) lęku. Po tym, co się wydarzyło w łazience, po tym jak usłyszał to coś mówiące przez nią, ten niski głos, jak nie z tego świata... Nie chciałby go teraz usłyszeć.

Zabrudziłby łóżko, gdyby teraz się tak odezwała.

Hannah stała przy łóżku i patrzyła na niego, milcząc.

Potem odwróciła się, podeszła trzy kroki do okna i stanęła na palcach, sięgając do sznurka rolety. Powoli pociągnęła za niego i podniosła roletę. Chwilę patrzyła w okno, na krople spływające po szybie. Nasłuchiwała.

Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła cicho z sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Dean siedział na łóżku, patrząc na nie w zdumieniu.

Niechętnie opuścił stopy na podłogę i, zmuszając się nieco, poszedł do sypialni Mary. Zajrzał. Wszystko było jak poprzednim razem: Bobby na środku, niczym król dżungli, Kevin w dziwnej i wyglądającej na niewygodną pozycji pod ścianą, Mary pod oknem, oblana złocistą poświatą i Hannah, z Panem Królikiem w dłoniach, teraz na drugim boku, ale śpiąca równie głęboko, jak wtedy gdy był tu ostatnim razem.

Musiała lunatykować, uznał wreszcie. Czy zdarzało się jej to wcześniej? Zauważyliby. Może zaczęło się teraz, jako jeden z efektów ubocznych wydarzeń w Derry? Tak by pewnie wytłumaczył to Casowi, ale samemu trudno było by mu uwierzyć. A może to coś związanego z tym, że jest Nefilim i... rośnie? W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Nie zdążył tak naprawdę do teraz zastanowić się, co oznacza dla niej bycie Nefilim. Zadowoliło ich zapewnienie Chucka, że nie muszą się martwić POTOPEM. Uczepili się tego, jakby to całkowicie rozwiązywało problem.

Dean, owszem, uważnie obserwował przez jakiś czas Hannę, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w niej nic, co odbiegałoby od normy. Oczywiście kochał ją do wariactwa i uważał, że jest wysoko ponad przeciętną jeśli chodzi o urodę, charakter, zdolności i, najogólniej mówiąc, stan fizyczny. Właściwie uważał, że przewyższa większość znanych mu dzieci (korekta: przewyższa wszystkie, łącznie z Mary) pod praktycznie wszystkimi względami. Szybciej niż inni zaczęła siedzieć, raczkować, stawać, chodzić, mówić, tracić mleczaki, była zwinniejsza, nieco silniejsza, odważniejsza, sama nauczyła się czytać i liczyć do stu, miała doskonałą pamięć i wiele innych przymiotów, które trudno byłoby wymienić, tak wiele ich było. Ale nie znajdował w niej nic, co ocierało się o rzeczy nadprzyrodzone. Wiedział z rysunków i późniejszych opowieści Mary, potwierdzonych przez Casa, że zdarzało się jej wcześniej lewitować i unosić rzeczy, przemieszczać podobnie jak Cas, między wymiarami, co w jej wykonaniu ograniczało się do dystansu między pomieszczeniami w domu i może jeszcze potrafiła kilka innych, drobnych sztuczek, ale od Derry nie wydarzyło się nic takiego. Ani razu. A obserwował ją naprawdę uważnie.

Hannah nie była dziwadłem. Potworem. Była... jego małą córeczką. Jego małym aniołkiem.

Przestąpił między dziećmi i sięgnął do jej gniazdka z poduszek i koców, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do jej pokoju. Zapalił lampkę, klęknął przy łóżku i zaczął ją budzić.

– Hannah... Hannah, bąbelku... – szeptał, głaszcząc ją po policzku. Otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła nieprzytomnie.

– Tata? – Wysunęła języczek i rozejrzała się. – Wstajemy do przedszkola?

– Bąbelku, co robiłaś u nas w sypialni? – spytał łagodnie.

– Co robiłam gdzie? – Ziewnęła i przewróciła się na bok. – Wstajemy do przedszkola?

– Byłaś u nas w sypialni, po co?

– Byłam? – Zdziwiła się, ziewnęła. – A jeszcze pięć minutek poleżymy? Bo mi się nie chce jeszcze wstawać...

– Co ci się śniło, bąbelku? Teraz. Pamiętasz, co ci się teraz śniło?

– Nie pamiętam. – Spojrzała, marszcząc brwi. – Może... Pan Królik? – zaryzykowała, najwyraźniej chcąc zadowolić go jakąś odpowiedzią. Jakąkolwiek. Dean westchnął.

– Pamiętasz, że przyszłaś teraz do naszej sypialni? Byłaś w sypialni i patrzyłaś na mnie, chciałaś coś? Coś cię obudziło? Coś ci się śniło? – Próbował czegoś się dowiedzieć, ale nie miał zbyt wielkich nadziei. Hannah najwyraźniej lunatykowała i nie pamiętała niczego. Może i dobrze. Wspomnienie ojca przykładającego lufę do jej czoła nie było czymś, czego powinna doświadczyć, czy zapamiętać, skoro już się stało.

– Martwisz się? – wyczuła jego nastrój i przypełzła do krawędzi łóżka, przytulając się do niego. –  Nie martw się...

– Nie martwię się, bąbelku. – Kiedy obejmował dziewczynki, zwłaszcza Hannę, ogarniał go jakiś rodzaj zdumienia i czułości, zarezerwowany tylko dla nich. Zdumienia, że są takie drobniutkie i kruche i _jego_. I fala czułości wywołana tym, z jaką ufnością się do niego kleją, ile w nich jest miłości, kiedy je bierze na ręce, obejmuje. Był ich tatą. _Tatą_.

Nie był zbyt dobry w nazywaniu rzeczy po imieniu, w opisywaniu świata, ale czuł tyle rzeczy, jeśli chodziło o dziewczynki. Tyle... dobrych rzeczy. I bycie ich tatą było najlepsze z całej listy tego, kim był, jak sam siebie postrzegał. Był dobrym mechanikiem, był dobrym łowcą... Mógł tak o sobie powiedzieć całkiem uczciwie. Trochę gorzej było, gdy przychodziło do ważnych rzeczy, do tych najważniejszych. _Starał_ się być najlepszym synem dla Johna i najlepszym bratem dla Sammy’ego i najlepszym partnerem dla Casa, ale zawsze miał przy tym wrażenie, że coś robi źle, że zawodzi. Że mimo tego, jak bardzo się starał, nie powinien oczekiwać niczego w zamian, niczego dobrego. Że tak naprawdę nie _zasługuje_ na to, aby go... kochać. Nie zasługuje, tak naprawdę. Uczciwie mówiąc. Zawsze, kiedy robił jakieś podsumowanie, rachunek sumienia, zawsze jego bilans był na minusie. I w relacje z nimi, z Johnem, póki żył, z Sammym i z Casem wkradała się gorycz. Niepewność. Lęk, że tym razem stracą cierpliwość. Że tym razem już nie da rady niczego naprawić. Że w końcu zmęczą się nim i tym całym bałaganem, który robi w ich życiu i naprawdę zostanie sam. Sama myśl o tym wypalała go jak kwasem od środka.

A dziewczynki go kochały mimo wszystko. Mimo jego wad, mimo że je zawodził, mimo tego jakim okropnym, samolubnym, głupim gnojkiem bywał – kochały go bezwarunkowo. Ze wszystkich osób na świecie o nie troszczył się najmocniej. Je chciał za wszelką cenę ochronić. I zabiłby dla nich bez mrugnięcia okiem. Podpaliłby świat, albo sprowadził na niego cholerny potop - bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Stanąłby naprzeciw każdego, jeśli by musiał.

Stanął.

Zagroził Casowi, wtedy w szpitalu, pod drzwiami sali, w której leżała Mary i przyszedł ten zdrajca, Jacob. Powiedział mu wtedy, że go zabije, jeśli cokolwiek stało się lub stanie Hannie. Powiedział Casowi, że go zabije. _Obiecał_ mu. Nigdy później o tym nie mówili. Nigdy go za to naprawdę nie przeprosił. Nie był do końca pewien, czy takie przeprosiny byłyby szczere. Bo gdyby coś się stało Hannie i byłaby to wina Casa... Albo gdyby coś stało się Mary...

Odgonił te myśli.

Czemu w ogóle się pojawiły?! – Skarcił sam siebie. – Cas _nigdy_ by nie skrzywdził żadnej z nich.   _Nigdy_. Był tak oddany dzieciom, dbał o nie, trząsł się nad nimi, jak kwoka nad kurczętami. Cas _nigdy_ by nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby postawić je w niebezpieczeństwie.

Ale...  

Było coś, o co Dean nie pytał i Cas mu nie opowiedział. Co miało się wydarzyć w Derry? O czym mówił Jacob  przy kręgu świętego ognia, w którym uwięził Casa? O wyborze między Hanną a siedmioma miliardami. Dean to słyszał, kiedy skradali się do nich z Samem.

Czemu Cas się z nim pożegnał, mówiąc: _opiekuj się Mary, ona cię kocha._

Dean wiedział, jak Cas bał się potopu. Wiedział jak bardzo się bał, że z powodu Hanny, Nefilim, Bóg spuści na wszystko czterdziestodniową ścianę wody i zatopi ludzkość, jak już raz to zrobił. Cas chciał uratować świat przed zagładą. Chciał uratować Deana i Mary. Jedynym sposobem byłoby... Byłoby... Istniało jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie. Tylko jedno, jeśli ktoś stawiał go przed wyborem: Nefilim czy siedem miliardów.

Dean nigdy go nie spytał.

Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

  


Ukołysał Hannę w jej pokoju, nie odnosząc jej już do dzieciaków. Zostawił zapaloną lampkę, wyświetlającą gwiazdki na ścianach i suficie, przymknął drzwi i wrócił do sypialni. Popatrzył na Casa, zwiniętego pod kołdrą. Sprawdził mu czoło. Temperatura trochę spadła, ale był spocony i pokasływał przez sen.

Położył się. Był tak strasznie zmęczony. Tak strasznie zmęczony, ale sen nie nadchodził.

Wszystko się waliło.

Dwa dni temu zabrał Casa na randkę, prawdziwą, z kinem (z którego ich wyprosili) i kolacją (jeśli zaliczyć burgery na stacji benzynowej) i spędzili cudowną noc, pełną czułości i seksu i... cudownego seksu, z mnóstwem tych rzeczy, o których się nie chce opowiadać, kiedy jest się facetem, bo tak robią tylko _dziewczyny_ , ale które są takie miłe (jak całowanie się i przytulanie). Jakby nigdy się nie rozstali. Wydawało się, że wszystko się znów układa, że znów wszystkie klocki się spasowały. Oni znów pasowali do siebie, wszystko było takie łatwe, gdy Cas był obok. Do cholery, dowiedział się, że jest jego jedynką! JEDYNKĄ!

Dean westchnął, jakby ktoś mu wyrwał serce. Uderzył poduszkę wściekle.

A potem Sam przyprowadził dziewczynki i wszystko zaczęło się sypać: okazało się, że Mary zgubiła wisiorek. Wisiorek okazał się amuletem. Jego amuletem. Że Cas go milion lat temu wygrzebał ze śmieci i miał cały ten cholerny czas, przez te wszystkie cholerne lata! I okazało się, że amulet naprawdę działa. Robi się ciepły w obecności Boga. Że cały czas jest ciepły, kiedy Mary go nosi. Bo Mary jest wybrana. Jego córeczka jest wybrana. Dziewczynki utrzymywały, że ~~wisiorek~~ amulet zabrały _potwory_. I Cas zażądał, żeby sprawdzić dom. Ich i Sama. Ich dom był bezpieczny, ale  u Sama wszystkie pułapki były zniszczone. Poprawili je, ale przy okazji pokłócili się, bo Dean nie chciał przyznać się Casowi. Zagroził, że jeśli Sammy mu powie, to on powie Sally, a przecież ona jest cywilem. I jest w ciąży. Jeśli ktokolwiek poza dziećmi powinien być pod ich szczególną ochroną to właśnie Sally. A on zagroził Sally. Że Sammy go nie rozerwał na strzępy i nie przestał chcieć z nim gadać po tym obrzydliwym szantażu? To było naprawdę wielkoduszne z jego strony. A potem Sally źle się poczuła i wylądowała w szpitalu. Cas się rozchorował, ale przedtem zdążył dogrzebać się prawdy o domu Sama. Literalnie dogrzebać - prawdopodobnie znów zaglądając do śmieci. Oby nie stało się to jego drugą naturą – pomyślał trochę złośliwie. – To by było na tyle z utrzymywaniem czegokolwiek przed nim w tajemnicy. Jakby tego nie dość Hannah oznajmiła, że obraz Williama Blake’a z ich salonu przemawia do niej i warto wspomnieć, że Mary ma... – nawet nie był w stanie o tym pomyśleć – ma _nie być_ w ciągu trzech najbliższych tygodni. _Nie być._ Potem to coś, może ten Behemot z obrazu Blake’a, przemówiło przez Hannę w jego cholernej obecności, jakby to coś chciało mieć pewność, że Dean to usłyszy, że Dean się dowie.

_On się budzi w Otchłani. Z nim obudzą się też inni._

A jakby tego było mało, Hannah zaczęła lunatykować i to było naprawdę przerażające, kiedy stała nad nim, cicha jak zjawa, patrząc jak śpią obaj z Casem. I to, co zrobiła z roletą.

Dean się zastanowił.  

Cas coś wspominał wcześniej o rolecie. Kiedy Hannah miała jeden ze swoich koszmarów i przyprowadzili dziewczynki, żeby mogły z nimi spać. Cas wspominał coś o rolecie.

Dean usiadł, wytężając pamięć.

Cas wspominał, że spuścił roletę i pytał, czy Dean ją podniósł.  Dean czuł napięcie w głosie Casa i odruchowo go uspokoił, zmyślając coś... Że _tak, spuścił_ , czy że _tak, podniósł_... Coś powiedział, tylko po to, żeby go uspokoić. Cokolwiek. Sprawa wydała mu się taka błaha wówczas, że ledwie zapamiętał, że o tym rozmawiali i nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć żadnych szczegółów.

Ale teraz miało to pewien sens.

Jeśli Hannah lunatykowała już wcześniej?

Jeśli przychodziła tu do pokoju i... robiła coś z tą roletą.

?

Ale czemu.

Może to nie Hannah.  Może to było to coś, co odezwało się do niego w łazience...?

Deanem nagle wstrząsnął dreszcz.

Popatrzył na okno. Na ciemność za szybą i na deszcz. Na głodne gałęzie kasztanowców, próbujące dosięgnąć domu i bliższe, bliższe niż kiedykolwiek. Prawie widział jedną z nich, jak uderzyła o parapet.

Drgnął i cofnął się odruchowo, podciągając kołdrę jak dziecko, które się boi, że coś wyjdzie z szafy.

To niemożliwe. Kasztanowce i klony rosną na końcu ich działki, zbyt daleko by jakakolwiek gałąź mogła sięgnąć parapetu, choćby nie wiadomo jak silny wiatr je giął i szarpał. Pod ścianą rosną tylko maleńkie krzaczki lawendy i rezed, uschłych zimą. To niemożliwe, żeby jakakolwiek gałąź dosięgła domu! To po prostu fizycznie niemożliwe. Nie ma takiej opcji.

Dean pokonał to nieprzyjemne uczucie, rozpychające się w brzuchu, wstał i podszedł do okna. Jak duży chłopiec. Jak łowca.

Zebrał się w sobie, całą swoją odwagę. Wyjrzał.

Wszystko w porządku. Drzewa kołysały się lekko pod naporem zacinającego prawie poziomo deszczu, ale były – zgodnie z ograniczeniami racjonalnej rzeczywistości – daleko pod płotem. Daleko, bo jak inaczej?

Odetchnął. Zmęczenie miesza mu w głowie. Zmęczenie i brak snu. Złapał za sznurek rolety i zaczął ją spuszczać, kiedy nagle

 

**_bach!_ **

 

Wielka, bezlistna gałąź uderzyła w szybę tuż przed jego nosem!

Wrzasnął i upadł tyłem na łóżko.


	12. ABERRACJA

Zerwał się i zbiegł na dół, przebiegł przez salon i wyskoczył na ciemny taras. Wiało jak diabli, było lodowato od marznącego deszczu a on był tylko w bokserkach i t-shircie. Za nim wyskoczyli Sam i Cas, obudzony krzykiem i uderzeniem, kiedy Dean upadł na łóżko.

– Co się stało? – Sam stanął obok, w pełni czujny i gotowy na wszystko.

– Ktoś jest na zewnątrz… – Dean trzymał broń nisko, ale odbezpieczoną. Nie czuł zimna. Bosymi stopami zszedł na trawnik, pokryty warstewką szronu i przeszedł kilka kroków w głąb ogrodu.

– Dean? – Usłyszał za sobą.

– Cas, do domu! Sammy, zabierz go stąd, zanim dostanie zapalenia płuc! – warknął, nie odwracając głowy.

Cas trochę się opierał, ale Samowi udało się go wepchnąć do środka i zatrzasnąć drzwi, po czym ruszył za bratem.

– Co się dzieje? – szepnął, dogoniwszy go.

– Ktoś tu jest. Był… – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, cały napięty, wypatrując ruchu, plamy, czegokolwiek za linią drzew, jedynym miejscem, gdzie ktoś mógłby się schować. Ale było za późno. Ktokolwiek tam był, zdążył zniknąć w terenie za płotem. To było dość łatwe, jeśli był odporny na demoniczne pułapki i srebro, wlutowane drobnymi nitami w sztachety. Zabezpieczenia nie były nie do sforsowania, ale jednak dość uciążliwe dla większość potencjalnych agresorów. Dean nie był pewien, czy raczej był zawiedziony czy jednak ulżyło mu, że nie doszło do konfrontacji.

Zawrócili. Pod oknem znaleźli gałąź. Cas najpierw przypilnował, żeby Dean wciągnął flanelowe spodnie od piżamy, skarpetki i sweter z owczej wełny a potem zbadał drewno ostrożnie, przez dobre dziesięć minut oglądając, wąchając, szepcząc coś nad nim pod nosem, aż w końcu zgodził się z Samem, że to wygląda na zdarzenie całkowicie naturalne.

– Wiatr musiał ją złamać i rzucić w stronę domu – powiedział, kiedy Sam zakładał przygotowane wcześniej, kiedy biegali po ogrodzie, skarpetki i bluzę z miękkiego polaru. Dean by się chętnie zamienił, bo wełna gryzła a sweter był okropny. To był jeden z podarunków, które czasem otrzymywał Cas od ludzi, którym pomagał w fundacji i przy różnych okazjach. Ten akurat był zdaje się własnoręcznie robiony przez jakąś imigrantkę z Europy Wschodniej.

Cas włączył ekspres, żeby mogli napić się gorącej kawy.

– Nie jesteś przekonany? – Bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Sam, ziewając i owijając się kocem. Dean wzruszył ramionami. Wziął kubek i pociągnął solidny łyk. Gorący płyn sparzył mu wargi i język, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dopiero teraz, gdy był już ciepło ubrany, poczuł jak bardzo zmarzł.

– Powiecie mi? – Cas popatrzył na nich obu, oparty o szafkę ze zlewem.

– O czym? – spytał Sam, siadając przy stole z kubkiem.

– Choćby o tym. – Cas pokazał palcem ścianę naprzeciwko, z pustymi haczykami po obrazach. Sięgnął za siebie i położył na stole róg kartonu z opalonymi krawędziami, chyba jedyne co zostało z trzech reprodukcji.

Sam spojrzał na Deana.

Cas spojrzał na Deana.

– Straszyły dzieci. I były paskudne – odpowiedział im obu szorstko. Sam podniósł brwi. – Żadnych takich rzeczy nie chcę więcej w moim domu. Koniec, kropka.

Cas otworzył usta.

– Koniec dyskusji – przerwał mu, zanim zdążył się odezwać. – Sam się musi wyspać. Ja też. A ty musisz zmierzyć temperaturę i wziąć kolejną aspirynę. – Odstawił kubek do zlewu, zabrał szklankę wody i popchnął go przed sobą na górę.

W sypialni przypilnował, żeby połknął tabletkę, położył się i wziął termometr. Cas się już nic więcej nie odzywał. Dean opuścił roletę, sprawdził co u dzieci, zszedł na dół, sprawdził, że Sam już się położył, wrócił na piętro, sprawdził termometr, poszedł do łazienki, wrócił, zgasił światło, ściągnął z ulgą gryzące ustrojstwo i położył się. Tyłem do okna.

– Następnym razem powiedz mi od razu, że się na coś nie zgadzasz – powiedział cicho Cas, przekręcając się twarzą do niego. – Mogłem je sam zdjąć. Mogłem ich wcale nie wieszać.

Dean milczał, wsłuchując się w odgłosy z podwórza.

– Kupimy inne. Takie jakie ci się spodobają. – Zaproponował pojednawczo Cas, sięgając ręką w ciemność przed sobą.

– O coś ci chodzi? Czy możemy wreszcie iść spać? – wybuchnął i Cas cofnął dłoń.

Dean obrócił się plecami i nakrył po uszy.

 

Obudził się po dziesiątej z silnym parciem na pęcherz. Lustro nie poprawiło mu humoru. Umył ręce, oparł się o umywalkę i przyjrzał się sobie zdegustowany. Przeciągnął dłońmi po żuchwie. Przydałoby się golenie.

– A, cholera z tym – stwierdził. Niewiele by pomogło, licząc te worki pod oczami, bruzdy i zapadłe policzki. Wyglądał staro i źle.

Zszedł na dół. Sama i dzieciaków już nie było. Cas nastawiał zmywarkę. Zerknął przez ramię i włączył ekspres.

– Trzeba było mnie obudzić. – Zwrócił mu uwagę. – Odwiózłbym dzieciaki…

– To nie kłopot. Wziąłem dziś wolne. – Cas wyjął z piekarnika talerz naleśników i postawił na stole. – Jeszcze ciepłe. Zjedz coś i możesz jeszcze pospać. Chyba potrzebujesz. Pojadę do apteki. Kupić coś na mieście? – Obciągnął rękawy i włożył buty. Miał bardzo zachrypnięty głos, wypieki i szkliste oczy.

– Nie. Dzięki… Czekaj! – Dean złapał go za ramię, kiedy Cas sięgał po kluczyki. – Nigdzie nie pojedziesz w tym stanie.

Cas nie podniósł na niego wzroku, tylko pokręcił głową i spokojnie, ale stanowczo uwolnił ramię.

– Wrócę za godzinę – oznajmił i wyszedł, nim Dean zdążył zaprotestować. Miał go zawrócić, nawet nakrzyczeć, ale uznał, że kolejna awantura nie jest im teraz potrzebna. Wyjrzał na podjazd. Cas siedział w samochodzie, pochylony nad kierownicą i chwilę kaszlał, zanim w ogóle włączył silnik i ruszył.

– Cholerny głupek! – Zdenerwował się. – Jeszcze mu brakuje zapalenia płuc.

Może powinien za nim pobiec? Wyciągnąć zza kierownicy choćby siłą?

Zazgrzytał zębami. Okay, teraz już i tak za późno.

 _Jedź ostrożnie_ – napisał i wysłał na jego telefon.

 _Szybko wracaj_ – dodał.

Wypił kawę i zjadł może dwa naleśniki, stojąc przy stole i gapiąc się na puste miejsca na ścianie. Powinien mu powiedzieć? Wyjaśnić? Może gdyby nie był wczoraj tak zmęczony. I zły. Zdenerwowany. Gdyby się tak nie bał. O Mary. O dziewczynki. O nich wszystkich...

Zadzwonił telefon i Dean odebrał natychmiast, nie patrząc, że ma palce lepkie od tłuszczu i syropu.

– Wstałeś już? Nie obudziłem cię? – spytał Sam.

– Tak, okay. Mogę rozmawiać – zapewnił go, przechodząc pod okno tarasowe. – Co to jest, wiosenne oberwanie chmury? W zeszłym roku też tak lało w marcu?

– Jak Cas? – Sam jak zwykle nie owijał w bawełnę i nie dał sobie odwrócić uwagi plotkami o pogodzie.

– Dobrze – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

– Rano nie wyglądał jakby było dobrze.

Dean zaburczał do słuchawki na wpół z irytacją na wpół zrezygnowany.

– Dzwonisz, żeby mi zmyć głowę?

– Jesteś dorosły. Sam sobie myj głowę – fuknął Sam żartobliwie. – Myślę tylko, że powinieneś z nim pogadać.

Dean jęknął i przetarł oczy.

– Nie ma o czym.

– Okay – Sam wycofał się, słysząc znajomy ton nieprzejednanego oporu. Dean teraz prędzej by usiadł gołym tyłkiem na lodzie niż dał się przekonać. Naciskanie go odniesie odwrotny skutek. – Skoro tak mówisz.

Dean milczał dłuższy moment a Sam w tym czasie stukał odpowiedź na jakiegoś maila.

– Nie chcę powtórki z Derry. – Usłyszał wreszcie. Cierpliwość popłaca.

– Z Derry? W jakim sensie?

– Cholerna Zosia Samosia znów zacznie wszystko naprawiać. Im mniej wie, tym lepiej.

– Ale przecież on wie! – Sam zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież mówiłeś, że się zorientował co u mnie w domu…

– Uhm… ehm. Właśnie. Jeśli o to chodzi… Wspomniał coś o tym? Rano? Przy śniadaniu?

– Nie. – Sam zawiesił głos i przez chwilę gapił się na przycisk do papieru z bryłki halitu.

– Był zły?

– Nie. Ale szczęśliwy też nie.

Dean popatrzył na podłogę z ciemnych desek. Sam je układał. I płytki w kuchni. Praktycznie samodzielnie wykończył cały dom. Ich dom. Spędził tu niezliczone godziny, dni i tygodnie, urabiając się po pachy, żeby wszystko było tak, jak sobie wymarzyli.

– Jak Sally? – Zmienił temat.

– Spała, kiedy zadzwoniłem. Kazał mi spadać i się rozłączyła. – Sam się roześmiał. – Wiesz, że to może być dziewczynka?

– Ooo… – Dean westchnął rzewnie i zawstydził się trochę, więc pokrył to gburowatym – i co się cieszysz? Z babami więcej kłopotu. Wiem, mam dwie. I pół.

– Pół to Cas? – Sam parsknął śmiechem.

– Pół to Hannah. Okay, ale poważnie. Ten cały Behemot…

– Od wczoraj o tym myślę. – Sam spoważniał i zaczął przekładać papiery na biurku. – Nie wiem, czego się uczepić. W judaizmie rabinicznym jest to monstrum, które tylko Bóg może pokonać. Podczas końca świata miał zostać zgładzony a jego ciało miało być spożyte na wielkiej uczcie sprawiedliwych. W księdze Hioba jest opisany jako _początek dróg Bożych_.

– Jedna z pierwszych bestii?

– Pierwsze koty za płoty, jak to mówią… – Sam westchnął ciężko. – W dwudziestowiecznej powieści rosyjskiego pisarza, Bułhakowa, _Mistrz i Małgorzata,_ Behemot jest kotem, towarzyszem Szatana. Zakon Templariuszy był oskarżany o czczenie demona o imieniu Bafomet, co jest wariantem słowa Behemot. I teraz ciekawostka dla ciebie: w roku tysiąc sześćset trzydziestym którymś we francuskim zakonie urszulanek doszło do opętania przeoryszy, Jeanne coś tam... czekaj, miałem to gdzieś zapisane... a, jest! Des Anges, nie jestem pewien jak się to czyta... otóż, opętało ją podobno siedem demonów: Lewiatan, Asmodeusz, Zabulon, Astaroth, Balaam, Isacaron i Behemot, który miał pozostawać w jej łonie i według jej opisu przypominał… słonia.

– Słonia?

– Słonia. Trąba, wielkie uszy, kły... Słoń. Niektórzy twierdzą, że w Biblii jest mowa po prostu o hipopotamie, albo innym wielkim zwierzęciu, które wywoływało słuszny respekt i popłoch wśród starożytnych wieśniaków.

– A czemu to ciekawostka dla mnie?

– Bo opętanie miało ewidentne podłoże seksualne i szybko rozszerzyło się na inne mniszki. Diabły z Loudun, tak to funkcjonuje w historii i sztuce. Powstało na ten temat kilka książek, filmów i nie wiem co jeszcze. – Sam brzmiał, jakby jednocześnie mówił i czytał różne strony internetowe. Dean postawiłby własną nerkę, że tak właśnie było.

– No dobra. – Odgonił apetyczną myśl o siedemnastowiecznych zakonnicach-nimfomankach i przywołał ich obu do porządku. – Ale co to oznacza _dla nas_?

– To oznacza, że nie mam pojęcia jak to ugryźć. Co ma wspólnego Behemot z obrazu Williama Blake’a z bestią z otchłani, o której mówiła Hannah. – W głosie Sama zabrzmiała frustracja.

– Behemot jest bestią. Bestiami, jeśli to liczba mnoga... – Przypomniał Dean. – _Obudzi się a z nim obudzą się inni_. Pytanie: gdzie jest ta otchłań? Czy to Purgatorium, jak w przypadku Lewiatana? Jeśli tak, to jak może nam zagrażać? Purgatorium jest zamknięte i zapieczętowane.

– Gdybyśmy mogli skonsultować się z jakimś ekspertem... – Sam podsunął dyplomatycznie. – Kimś, kto ma wiedzę o bestiach stworzonych przez Boga i gdzie zostały... uśpione... Hm?

– Nie.

– Nie co?

– Nie będziemy z nim o tym gadać.

– Z kim? – spytał niewinnie Sam.

– Dobrze wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie. Nie zapytamy _eksperta_. _Ekspert_ już raz namieszał z uwięzionymi bestiami, przenosząc je do naszego świata, bo zachciało mu się bawić w boga. Słuchaj, nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja uczę się na własnych błędach. – Dean zabrzmiał wyjątkowo oschle.

– Uhm... Myślałem, że wy... – Sam mazał długopisem na marginesie notesu. – Że jest między wami lepiej...

– Jest lepiej. Jest dobrze. – Dean westchnął. – Och, do cholery! Jest _dobrze_ , Sammy, ale...

– Nie ufasz mu? Czy co? – Sam odepchnął się od biurka i podjechał krzesłem do okna, żeby wyjrzeć na ulicę. Chodnikiem przesuwały się parasole. Z góry wyglądały dziwnie. – Jestem pewny, że zamiast teraz dreptać w miejscu dostalibyśmy mnóstwo informacji... Praktycznie z pierwszej ręki...

Dean mu przerwał:

– Musiałbym powiedzieć mu o Hannie.

– No to co?

_Nefilim a siedem miliardów._

Dean wiedział, co Cas chciał zrobić. Z jaką myślą zjawił się w Derry. Może później zmienił zdanie, ale był moment, może dłużej, raczej znacznie dłużej niż moment, że wybrał siedem miliardów. Dean był chory na samą myśl o tym, co miało się stać. Co Cas chciał zrobić Hannie.

_Opiekuj się Mary, ona cię kocha._

– Nie chcę powtórki z Derry – powtórzył z determinacją trudną do zrozumienia przez Sama.

– Powinien wiedzieć. Poza tym, że mógłby pomóc, Dean, on mógłby realnie _pomóc_... i ma prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje z jego dziećmi. Jeśli coś zagraża Mary i jeśli coś przemawia do Hanny... z obrazów czy w snach, wszystko jed...

– Nie.

– Dean! Jeśli odsuwasz go w takich sprawach, to po co się schodziliście? – Sam aż wstał, podnosząc też trochę głos.

– Nie odsuwam. – Dean nie wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć. – Chronię...

– Chronisz? – Sam syknął z niedowierzaniem. – Ten facet popełnił wiele błędów. Ale zawsze był na każde twoje zawołanie, na każde pieprzone skinienie. Wyciągnął twój żałosny tyłek z piekła. Mój zresztą też. Przeszedł przez rzeczy, których nikt by nie przeszedł. Stracił wszystko. Dean, _wszystko_. Dla ciebie. Stawał z nami do każdej walki, lojalnie, choćby nie wiem jak przegrana wydawała się sprawa. Gdy już nie mieliśmy na kogo liczyć, on zawsze był z nami. Z tobą. A ty nie chcesz mu powiedzieć, że jego dzieci są w niebezpieczeństwie? Bo go chronisz? Pieprzone wymówki, Dean. Powiedz mi, o co naprawdę chodzi!

Dean wypuścił powietrze, stając w otwartych drzwiach na taras.

– Myślę, że w Derry chciał... chciał... dokonać wyboru między Hanną a całą resztą.

– Co?

– Wyboru, Sammy. Między Nefilim a ludzkością. Chciał ochronić nas przed potopem.

– Chciał?... – Sam zawahał się.

– Myślę... że... chciał... zabić... Hannę – wydukał wreszcie półgłosem, wsłuchując się w szum deszczu.

Sam nie odzywał się kilka minut. Może pięć, może więcej. Po prostu obaj stali i gapili się na deszcz, Dean na tarasie a Sam przy oknie w biurze.

– I myślisz, że mógłby...

– Hannah nie przestała być Nefilim. – Dean przypomniał łagodnie.

– Nie wierzę.

– Będę musiał mu powiedzieć, że ma wizje, że to coś przez nią przemawia. Że to ona podnosi tą cholerną roletę! – wyrzucił z siebie z nagłą paniką.

– Jaką roletę?

– Przyłapałem ją w nocy. Przyszła i podniosła roletę. Chyba nie pierwszy raz. Spała. Chodziła we śnie. To było dość... koszmarne. Stała nade mną i... była taka obca. Jak duch. A potem podeszła do okna. Podniosła tę roletę i wyszła. To wszystko było takie... dziwne. I przerażające. Jak w jakimś pieprzonym Paranormal Activity!

– Lunatykowała?

– Tak. Tak sądzę. A potem ta gałąź uderzyła w szybę. Cholera, Sammy, nie wiem co się dzieje, ale nie mogę jednocześnie pilnować Mary przed tym jakimś Behemotem a Hanny przed Casem!, jeśli uzna, że jest połączona z tą bestią i jest Nefilim i ten cholerny deszcz pada już któryś dzień i wcale mi się to _nie podoba_. – Dean zakończył ostro.

Sam przeczesał palcami włosy.

– To nie jest potop. Chuck by nas nie okłamał – powiedział w końcu, bo było to jedyne pocieszenie, które przyszło mu  do głowy.

– A jeśli Chuck już nie jest jedynym rozgrywającym na boisku? – spytał Dean tak cicho, że Sam ledwie zrozumiał. Nie musiał się tym razem zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

– To wtedy jesteśmy głęboko w dupie. Wszyscy.

Pożegnali się obietnicą, że się zdzwonią po południu, lub wtedy gdy któryś wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. Sam zamierzał wziąć kilka dni wolnego. Częściowo ze względu na Sally, częściowo na Deana i nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, co było ważniejszym, bardziej palącym powodem.

 

Dean wrócił do środka, zasunął drzwi na taras i dobrze je zabezpieczył przed otwarciem z zewnątrz. Nastawił ekspres na jeszcze jedną kawę i zanim się zaparzyła poszedł na piętro cieplej się ubrać.

Cas siedział na łóżku, przebrany w spodnie dresowe i czytał jakąś ulotkę dołączoną do syropu czy czegoś w tym rodzaju.

– Co tu robisz? Kiedy wróciłeś? – Dean się w pierwszej chwili spłoszył. Cas musiał wejść do domu jakiś czas temu a on go nie zauważył. To było... niepokojące.

– Parę minut temu. – Cas odłożył ulotkę na stolik, odkręcił nakrętkę, odmierzył do dołączonej miarki porcję gęstego płynu i połknął bez skrzywienia.

– Nie widziałem cię.

– Wiem, rozmawiałeś przez telefon. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. – Cas wsunął się pod kołdrę i sięgnął po termometr.

– Słyszałeś jak rozmawiałem? – Dean starał się brzmieć, jakby to nie miało znaczenia. Cas nie dał się nabrać.

– Nie podsłuchiwałem, jeśli ci o to chodzi – powiedział i wsadził termometr do ust.

– Nic nie mówię. – Dean podniósł ręce.

– Zauważyłem – powiedział Cas niewyraźnie.

– Słuchaj...

– Okay. – Cas wyjął termometr. – Nie ma sprawy. Powiesz mi _jeśli_ uznasz, że chcesz. _Jeśli_ mi znów zaufasz. – Zresetował urządzenie i znów wsadził do ust.

– Ufam ci.

Cas popatrzył na niego z uprzejmym uśmiechem i Dean wiedział, że nie uwierzył.

– Co to? – Spojrzał na rulon oparty o nogi łóżka. _To się nazywa błyskawiczna zmiana tematu_ , pogratulował sobie. Cas wykonał zachęcający gest ręką.

– Fa ciebie – wymamrotał, czekając na brzęczyk sygnalizujący koniec pomiaru. – Fezenk.

– Prezent? Dla mnie? – Dean podniósł brwi. Raczej nie zasłużył, ale wziął rulon i rozpakował z folii. Rozwinął.

Termometr zabrzęczał, Cas wyjął go i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

– Podoba ci się?

– Ile? – spytali jednocześnie.

– Trzydzieści osiem i dwie.

Dean sięgnął, żeby samemu sprawdzić, ale Cas zdążył już zresetować wynik.

– Bardzo mi się podoba. Ile naprawdę?

– Trzydzieści osiem i sześć.

– _Naprawdę_.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, zanim Cas ustąpił.

– Trzydzieści dziewięć i cztery.

– Dziś wstajesz tylko do łazienki. – Zarządził twardo Dean. – Nie chcę cię widzieć na dole, zrozumiano?

– Okay, teraz trochę się zdrzemnę a potem odbiorę dzieci i znów się położę. I zrobię obiad, ale coś naprawdę szybkiego i lekkiego. – Zaproponował Cas. – I poza tym naprawdę nie będę wstawał. Obiecuję.

Dean się roześmiał, jakby usłyszał dobry kawał.

– Nie – powiedział tonem, którym zwykle zwracał się do dziewczynek, kiedy porządnie nabroiły a on nie był w nastroju do żadnych negocjacji. – Leżysz. Ja odbiorę dzieci i ja zrobię obiad. A to jest bardzo ładne, dziękuję.

Podszedł, dał mu całusa w czoło i naciągnął kołdrę pod szyję.

Cas obserwował jak Dean odwraca się i wychodzi, zamykając drzwi. Zabierając plakat Chevroleta Impali ze sobą. Kupił go dziś w jednym z tych małych sklepów dla hobbystów, z płytami, plakatami, przypinkami i naszywkami z różnymi hasłami i nazwami zespołów. Ten plakat to był czysty przypadek, rozglądał się za fotosem jednego z ulubionych zespołów Deana, Zepellinów, AC/DC lub Kansas, albo jakimś plakatem filmowym, albo czymś komiksowym, gdy nagle zobaczył JĄ. Impalę. Od razu wiedział, że musi to mieć.

Dean musiał mieć powód, żeby spalić jego reprodukcje Blake’a. Cas nie miał o to pretensji. Dean _miał powód_ , nawet jeśli nie chciał go teraz szczerze wyjawić, i to mu wystarczało. Po tych wszystkich miesiącach rozłąki nie chciał się kłócić. Nie chciał, żeby coś stanęło między nimi. Jeśli to miały by być jakieś głupie obrazki, to już niech tam na dole wisi Impala.

Cas poczuł senność. Naprawdę miał trzydzieści dziewięć i dziewięć, ale zanim Dean przyszedł, zdążył połknąć paracetamol w podwójnej dawce, antybiotyk przepisany przez lekarza, z którym się widział czterdzieści minut temu i kilka tabletek witaminy C, więc teraz zakopał się w pościeli i odpłynął.

  


Cas popatrzył pod stopy. Schylił się i podniósł muszelkę. Przyłożył do ucha. Ludzie myśleli, że w muszli słychać szum fal, ale to oczywiście nieprawda. To tylko rezonans powietrza w zakrzywieniach konchy. Mary miała trzy lata a Hannah niecały rok, kiedy wybrali się nad ocean. Szli pustą plażą a mewy wrzeszczały na nich z pretensją, niechętnie się rozstępując nad samym brzegiem, gdzie piasek był stale mokry od nawracającej wody.

Cas się rozejrzał, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł Deana i dziewczynek. Może zostali w pensjonacie? Było dość wietrznie i powietrze było wilgotne. Pachniało solą i jodem, jak po sztormie.

– Jestem trochę zaskoczony – powiedział znajomy głos. Cas odwrócił się znów, szukając wzrokiem po plaży. – To aberracja. Jeden z paradoksów omnipotencji.

– Chuck?

– On się budzi w Otchłani. A z nim obudzą się inni.

– Chuck? Gdzie jesteś? – Cas zacisnął palce na muszli, rozglądając się gwałtownie. – Mary zgubiła amulet...

– Tak, to dość niefortunne. Byłby przydatny w obecnej sytuacji, ale musicie sobie poradzić bez niego. – Chwila milczenia. – To jeden z paradoksów omnipotencji.

– Zsyłasz na nas potop? – Cas popatrzył w niebo z chmurami napływającymi znad wody, kotłującymi się i bałwaniącymi, jak niespokojne morze.

– To nie kara. To prewencja. – Głos oddalał się i przybliżał jak w słuchawce ze słabym zasięgiem.

– Dean bardzo się martwi.

– Dean ma powody się martwić. Wszyscy mamy zmartwienie. Z powodu tej aberracji. Była dość zabawna. Na początku.

– Chuck? Czy mógłbyś...

– Tylko prawa dusza może mnie znaleźć – powiedział Chuck, stając dokładnie naprzeciw Castiela. – Co powiedział Abiramu na górze Moria?

– Że niezły z ciebie skurwiel – Castiel zakrztusił się wymawiając przekleństwo. Chuck zachichotał i pokiwał głową.

– Obrazy kłamią.

– Blake polegał tylko na wyobraźni. Nie widział tego na własne oczy. – Usprawiedliwił go Castiel. Chuck znów pokiwał głową.

– Mnie też parę razy poniosła wyobraźnia – oznajmił ze skruchą.

– Więc to nie potop? – Castiel chciał się upewnić. – Dean się martwi.

– Masz trzy tygodnie. – Chuck popatrzył na ocean, na daleki horyzont, zlany w jedno z niebem, aż niemożliwe było odróżnić jedno od drugiego. – Naprawdę jest mi przykro, ale wszyscy stoimy przed koniecznością.

Cas poczuł na ramieniu jego dłoń.

Kiedy się obudził, jeszcze przez chwilę czuł słoną bryzę na twarzy i słyszał szum fal a w dłoni, zdawało mu się, nadal trzymał muszlę.


	13. ROZDARCIE

– Co ja powiedziałem? – warknął Dean na widok Casa kuśtykającego po schodach. – Miałeś nie złazić... Eeej... Pokaż no się! Rany boskie, ile masz gorączki?! – krzyknął, pomagając mu usiąść na przedostatnim stopniu.

– Chuck... – Cas złapał go za nadgarstek, próbując zmusić, żeby Dean ukucnął obok niego i posłuchał, ale Dean pędził już do kuchni po szklankę wody i czystą ścierkę, w którą zawinął kilka kostek lodu.

– Wypij! – Przytknął mu do warg szklankę. Cas nie chciał, odepchnął jego ręce, ale był zbyt słaby i Dean wmusił w niego trochę wody, którą Cas przełknął z trudem. Gardło bardzo bolało, zimna woda nie niosła żadnej ulgi.

– Posłuchaj, Chuck... – Próbował zwrócić jego uwagę, ale Dean tylko syknął ze złością. Złapał go za kark i przygiął do przodu, kładąc na nim coś okropnie zimnego i... mokrego. Cas jęknął i ześlizgnął się ze schodka, próbując się uchylić, ale Dean chwycił go w żelazny uścisk i przycisnął to _coś_ naprawdę mocno.

Cas rozsunął kolana, pochylając się jeszcze niżej i zaczął kaszleć. Niekontrolowany skurcz przepony, a po nim cały szereg drobnych przyspieszających skurczy, gwałtownie narastający ucisk na płuca – to mięśnie wokół żeber, tak mocno zaciśnięte, że zaczęły boleć, nie do wytrzymania. I ta potrzeba wyrzucenia z siebie... czegoś z gardła, z głębi piersi.

Kaszel nie ustępował. Coś zaczęło odrywać się w nim, jakby w środku miał ponaklejane plastry i ktoś je zerwał jednym ruchem... zdzierając wszystko, łącznie z warstwą ochronnej śluzówki i może fragmentem oskrzeli. Przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie. _Ten kaszel jest straszny_!, chciał się poskarżyć, ale nie był w stanie złapać tchu, nie był w stanie powiedzieć jednego słowa.

Nagle zwymiotował. Siła, która wypchnęła z niego treść żołądka była jak uderzenie pięścią, omal nie zepchnęła go ze schodów. Byłby spadł, gdyby nie Dean. Oparł czoło na jego dłoni, chłodnej i silnej. Kolejne fale wymiotów nie były już tak gwałtowne jak pierwsza, ale też i on zupełnie osłabł. Wisiał teraz praktycznie całym ciężarem w rękach Deana, z głową między kolanami i brudził podłogę. Cały jego tułów napiął się i stwardniał, usztywniony, jak pod zbyt mocno zasznurowanym gorsetem. Nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie. Poczuł, że jeśli nie zaczerpnie powietrza, zemdleje. Zacisnął palce na spodniach, próbując, ze wszystkich sił próbując przerwać ten kaszel i wymioty.

– Okay, okay, jeszcze trochę... jeszcze trochę... – powtarzał Dean, masując i lekko oklepując plecy po obu stronach, na wysokości płuc.

Cas chciał protestować, ale nie mógł. Dusił się. I nagle wszędzie, w gardle i w nosie, _wszędzie_ zrobiło się za dużo _wszystkiego_. Śluzu, który  ściekał z nosa na wargi i brodę. Sięgnął do twarzy, chcąc się wytrzeć i tylko wszystko rozmazał. Lepką, obrzydliwą, cuchnącą kwaśno wilgoć.

Wreszcie kaszel zelżał i wymioty ustały, ale wciąż nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu i zaczął się wiercić i jęczeć, desperacko to łapiąc, to odpychając ręce Deana.

– Teraz oddychaj... oddychaj... – Słyszał nad sobą i poczuł szorstkie tarcie jakiejś tkaniny na twarzy. – Oddychaj... nie panikuj, oddychaj. Oddychaj.

Cas wreszcie opanował się i odetchnął, raz i drugi.

– Okay, właśnie tak. Właśnie tak, powoli, głęboko... – Głos Deana nadawał rytm i koił, prowadząc go przez cały ten atak. – Okay, chyba się z tym uporaliśmy, tak? Możesz wstać?

Cas sięgnął do twarzy i przytrzymał tkaninę, wycierając się dokładniej a potem spojrzał na Deana.

– Przepraszam... – Każdy dźwięk wydobywający się z jego ust był skrobaniem paznokciem po szkle. Skrobaniem szkła po strunach głosowych. Spojrzał między stopy. – Zaraz to posprzątam...

– Możesz wstać? – Ponowił pytanie Dean. – To wstań. Nie patrz na to, zaraz się tym zajmę, nie patrz, wstań i obróć się.

Podciągnął go do góry, przyciskając mocno do siebie i zaczęli się wspinać na piętro. Każdy krok był odrębnym, wymagającym siły i koordynacji zadaniem, i gdyby nie pomoc Deana Cas nie dałby rady pokonać o własnych siłach nawet kilku stopni.

Dean cały czas przytrzymywał ręcznik z lodem na jego karku. Zimne strużki spływały po plecach, wywołując dreszcze. To, czym wycierał mu twarz okazało się własną koszulką Casa, podciągniętą z przodu i teraz mokrą i brudną.

– Masz ze czterdzieści stopni... – mamrotał Dean sterując nim do łazienki. – Musimy natychmiast ją zbić. Siadaj.

Opuścił go na podłogę i oparł o ścianę z kafelkami, zabierając się do napełniania wanny. Wrzucił dziecinny termometr Hanny, ten w kształcie żółtej rybki, żeby kontrolować temperaturę wody. Nie mogła być zbyt ciepła, ale nie mogła być też zbyt chłodna, aby nie doszło do szoku termicznego.

– Trzymasz się? Zostań tu, zaraz wrócę! – powiedział i pobiegł do sypialni. Zabrał termometr, wrócił i wsadził mu pod język. – Jak się czujesz?

– Kchęci my che w gowie...

– Będziesz jeszcze rzygać?

– Yhm, ne... – odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle. Dean wyjął termometr i zaklął paskudnie.

– Okay, teraz ściągniemy te ciuchy i wsadzę cię do wody, to pomoże trochę obniżyć temperaturę. – Zarządził. Cas ledwie mógł unieść dłonie, niewysoko, nawet nie łokcie, aby pomóc pozbyć się brudnej koszulki. Dean podciągnął go, żeby znów stał i oparł o ścianę, żeby móc ściągnąć spodnie i bieliznę a potem podprowadził do wanny. Kazał mu przełożyć nogę, potem drugą, usiąść, cały czas mocno trzymając, gdyby stracił równowagę i upadł.

– Zimno...

– Nie jest zimno, to średnia temperatura ciała plus jeden stopień... Zanurz się. Nie bój się, trzymam cię. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze... Jeszcze... Nie bój się, trzymam cię. – Dean asekurował mu głowę, jednocześnie wpychając resztę ciała pod wodę. – Nie bój się, tak trzeba. Musimy obniżyć gorączkę. Pamiętasz jak Mary miała odrę i też tak wysoko gorączkowała? Pamiętasz jak zawijaliśmy ją w mokre prześcieradła?

– Yhm... – Zamrugał, starając się skupić zamglony wzrok na Deanie. – Miałem... sen...

– Okay, zaraz mi opowiesz, teraz jeszcze troszkę się zanurz. O, tak. – Dean jedną rękę wsunął mu pod głowę a drugą poprawił ułożenie nóg, aby Cas cały był zanurzony.

To było z początku nieprzyjemne, ale po chwili woda przyniosła ulgę i Cas zaczął nawet lepiej oddychać. Dean znów zmierzył mu temperaturę i spojrzał na zegarek.

– Okay, teraz usiądź. Powolutku. Siedzisz? – Pomógł mu zająć pozycję. Wyciągnął korek i w miarę jak woda spływała, otulał Casa ręcznikiem. Na głowie i ramionach. Potem, dokładnie tak, jak robił to z dziewczynkami, gdy były mniejsze, umył mu twarz, tors i ręce, spłukał gąbką. – Lepiej? Teraz wyjdziemy. Uważaj, żeby się nie poślizgnąć. Ostrożnie i powoli, okay?

Owinął go ręcznikiem i kazał przepłukać usta nad zlewem. Potem poprowadził go do sypialni.

Łóżko było całe skotłowane, pościel nieświeża, mokra od potu. Dean posadził Casa na podłodze obok, żeby w razie czego nigdzie nie spadł i żeby mieć go na oku. Ściągnął wszystko do gołego materaca, narzucił świeże prześcieradła, koc i małą poduszkę przyniesioną z pokoju Hanny. Cała reszta powinna iść natychmiast do prania.

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Dean odebrał niechętnie, ale wyświetlił się numer _Szkoła Mary_ i po prostu nie mógł odrzucić połączenia. Słuchał przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi, zapewnił, że dojedzie w ciągu dwudziestu minut, rozłączył się i zaklął kolejny raz tego dnia.

Spojrzał na Casa u swoich stóp.

– Co się stało?... – Bardziej odczytał z ruchu jego warg niż usłyszał.

– Muszę pojechać po Mary. Czekaj... – Przetarł twarz, namyślając się intensywnie. Wybrał numer. – Clair? Tu Dean... Tak, możesz teraz?... Słuchaj, nie chcę cię stawiać w trudnej sytuacji, ale potrzebuję pomocy. Muszę natychmiast jechać po Mary do szkoły a Cas jest bardzo chory. Ma wysoką gorączkę i nie mogę go zostawić... Możesz? – spytał, odetchnąwszy z ulgą. – Okay, dobrze, poczekam. Dzięki!

– Co. Z... Mary? – Każda zgłoska zdawała się konsumować wszystkie siły Casa. Dean kucnął.

– Załatwię to, nie denerwuj się. Clair przyjedzie za dziesięć minut, może kwadrans, więc nie będziesz sam. Teraz zapakujemy cię do łóżka. Chodź. Podnieś tyłek... No, wskakuj. Przyniosę wodę.

Po trzech minutach był z powrotem, siedział na krawędzi łóżka i czytał etykiety na lekach. Paracetamol, jakiś antybiotyk, witaminy. Syrop na kaszel.

– Byłeś u lekarza? Rano?

Cas przymknął powieki i znów spojrzał. Tylko na tyle było go teraz stać. Dean dał mu syrop i chwilę zastanawiał się na kolejną dawką paracetamolu.

– Nie wiem, ile tego wziąłeś i nie chcę, żebyś przedawkował, bo może się to skończyć zatruciem, a nie wydaje mi się, żebyś teraz potrzebował jeszcze zatrucia. – Uznał w końcu. – Postaramy się zbić gorączkę kąpielami i okładami. U Mary wtedy zadziałało, więc u ciebie też powinno. Okay? Masz tutaj miskę, gdybyś chciał jeszcze rzygać. – Pokazał miejsce koło łóżka. – Wystarczy, że się troszkę zsuniesz z materaca. Clair cię przypilnuje. Żebyś się nie zadławił, okay? Nie wiem, jak się tak szybko mogło to rozwinąć... – wymamrotał do siebie, wstając. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał ze trzytygodniowe zapalenie oskrzeli... albo przechodzoną grypę.

– Angina... – powiedział bardzo cicho Cas. – Doktor powiedział, że to angina... ropna...

– No to na pewno nie będziemy się dziś całować! – odpowiedział mu bardzo chłodno, ale przy tym mrugnął i po chwili nachylił się nad nim z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem w kąciku warg. – Jak nie będziesz więcej rzygać i nie zemdlejesz do wieczora więcej niż raz, to może się troszeczkę potem poprzytulamy. Mhm? Co ty na to?

Cas wpatrywał się w niego szklistym, półprzytomnym wzrokiem.

– Paradoks omnipotencji... – powiedział w końcu z wielkim wysiłkiem i najwyraźniej było to coś, na czym niezwykle mu zależało, niezwykle. Żeby Dean wiedział.

– Paradoks czego? – Dean kucnął i pogładził go po policzku. – Bredzisz troszeczkę? Anginowa delirka?

– Omni... potencji... – wysapał Cas zbierając się w sobie i nawet lekko unosząc głowę. – Omnipotencji. – Powtórzył zniecierpliwiony.

– Okay, omnipotencji. Brzmi jak coś do seksu, tylko nie wiem, czy to legalne? – Zażartował i wstał. –  Śpij. Muszę się przebrać. Clair za chwilę przyjedzie i ja wrócę najszybciej jak będę mógł. Okay? Nie zdążysz nawet zauważyć. Nie rzygaj, nie mdlej, nie rozgrzewaj się za bardzo a wszystko będzie cacy.

Clair istotnie przyjechała w ciągu kwadransa. Dean w progu wprowadził ją w sytuację i pobiegł do wozu, zerkając na zegarek.

 

Dyrektorka szkoły miała krótko obcięte włosy, w naturalnym kolorze chłodnego brązu. Była całkiem atrakcyjna, na swój belferski i groźny sposób, kiedy tak patrzyła i patrzyła, zapięta pod szyję. Dean poczuł się, jakby sam był uczniem. To, że niezbyt pasował do stanowczo zbyt niskich i zbyt _niestabilnych_ krzeseł z kolorowego plastiku nie poprawiało jego humoru.

Obok biurka dyrektorki, na drugim takim krzesełku, siedziała drobna i cicha wychowawczyni Mary. Rzucała mu dziwne spojrzenia, jakby miała przed sobą członka mafii z nabitym karabinem wycelowanym w papieża i nie bardzo wiedziała, co w tej sytuacji ma zrobić: uciekać, wpaść w panikę czy próbować samobójczej konfrontacji.

Zwykle sprawy szkolne załatwiał Cas i teraz wszyscy troje czuli dyskomfort i pewnie też trochę żalu, że niestety nie mógł przyjechać. Dean musiał się nawet dokładnie wylegitymować, że on to on – wymieniony w dokumentach Mary drugi ojciec. Chociaż... Tak zasadniczo i precyzyjnie: pierwszy. _Ten prawdziwy. Rodzony_ , pomyślał, szukając słów. _Ugh...To skomplikowane_. Niby rodzony, ale to Cas najwyraźniej zdobył zaufanie nauczycielek i był traktowany jako ten _właściwy_. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało.

Dyrektorka nawet miała przed sobą teczkę z oświadczeniami ich obu, dotyczącymi tego, że Dean może odbierać Mary (jeśli nie zrobi tego Cas), uczestniczyć w zebraniach i spotkaniach z kadrą oraz podejmować wszelkie decyzje wychowawcze. W teczce były też kartki z wzorem jego podpisu i ksero prawa jazdy. Z początku się trochę obruszył, ale przecież właśnie to paranoidalne i formalistyczne przestrzeganie zasad bezpieczeństwa przekonało ich do tej szkoły.

– Mary pobiła kolegę. – Powtórzyła dyrektorka, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Wyglądała na _przejętą_ i oczekiwała najwyraźniej, że on wyrazi swoje _przejęcie_ również. W sposób świadczący o tym, że jest naprawdę _przejęty_. Może nawet zdenerwowany.

– Mary? – roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem. – Moja Mary? Winchester?

– Mary! – wtrąciła wychowawczyni, zerknąwszy na dyrektorkę, czy może kontynuować. – Mary jest oczywiście bardzo grzeczna i nigdy nie było z nią żadnych kłopotów...

– Właśnie! – przytaknął, poprawił się na krześle i znieruchomiał, bo plastik zatrzeszczał pod jego ciężarem, jakby ledwo zipał i za chwilę miał się rozpaść w drzazgi.

– Ale dziś pobiła kolegę. – Powtórzyła któryś raz dyrektorka. – A my nie tolerujemy przemocy. Musimy reagować na każdy przypadek, aby nie eskalować konfliktów i uczyć dzieci, że bicie nie jest właściwym sposobem komunikacji...

– Co to za chłopak? Chcę go zobaczyć. – Zażądał Dean. – To kolega z jej klasy?

– Uhm... nie. Nie... – Wychowawczyni znów spojrzała na dyrektorkę. – Jest troszkę starszy.

– To nie ma znaczenia – odezwała się sucho dyrektorka. – Bicie to bicie. Regulamin szkoły...

– Rok starszy? – spytał Dean, marszcząc brwi.

– Uhm... – Wychowawczyni zmięła w palcach fałdkę spódnicy. – Dwa lata.

– Dwa lata? – Przeniósł spojrzenie między nią a dyrektorką i z powrotem. – Chcę pomówić Mary i chcę zobaczyć tego chłopaka.

– Oczywiście. Ale chciałabym jeszcze dodać, że to nie wszystko.

– Nie wszystko co? – Zniecierpliwił się.

– Pobicie. Nie wszystko. Mary groziła koledze a potem wciągnęła w bójkę jeszcze dwóch innych uczniów.

– Dwóch innych? – _Okay_ , pomyślał nieco rozproszony słowem: bójka. _Mary i bójka? Serio?_ – Też starszych? Kto zasadniczo jest ofiarą? Bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby Mary mogła pobić trzech chłopaków, w tym co najmniej jednego dwa lata starszego od siebie! – Odetchnął, żeby się uspokoić, bo zaczął podnosić głos. A nie chciał wyjść na rodzica, który byłby ewentualnym wzorcem agresji, demoralizującym biedną Mary.

– Och, nie. Nie! Pozostali dwaj chłopcy nie bili Mary! – Zapewniła go wychowawczyni. - To raczej ona nimi... kierowała!

\- Muszę uprzytomnić panu konsekwencje - wtrąciła dyrektorka. - Upomnienie, nagana z wpisem do akt ucznia. Zawieszenie. W drastycznych przypadkach...

– Dość. Chcę zobaczyć córkę. – Wstał.

– Oczywiście. – Dyrektorka wstała również i poprowadziła ich korytarzykiem do sekretariatu, gdzie pod okiem sekretarki siedziały obok siebie na krzesłach: Mary, jakiś dwa razy od niej większy byczek i... Kevin.

– Tata!

– Wujek! – krzyknęli jednocześnie, podrywając się na jego widok.

– A co ty tu robisz? – spytał Kevina, przygarniając ich oboje do siebie. Rozejrzał się. – A gdzie Bobby?

– U pielęgniarki! Leciała mu krew z nosa! – powiedział Kevin. – Wujku, weźmiesz nas do domu?

– Uhm... – Dean podniósł pytający wzrok na nauczycielki.

– Rodzice Chada już jadą. Dzwoniliśmy też do pana Samuela Winchestera, powiedział, że będzie najszybciej jak zdoła – poinformowała go dyrektorka. – Może przejdziemy do pokoju nauczycielskiego, jest tam więcej miejsca.

Dean popatrzył na Chada. Wyglądał na niezłego zabijakę, ale w towarzystwie dorosłych usiłował robić minę skrzywdzonego i przestraszonego.

– Mogę pomówić z Chadem? – spytał wychowawczynię.

– Kiedy przyjadą jego rodzice.

– Okay. Jasne. Chodźcie... opowiecie mi wszystko. – Zagarnął dzieciaki i poszli za wychowawczynią. Dyrektorka na początku miała obiekcje, że zabrał też Kevina (powinniśmy poczekać na pana Winchestera!), ale w końcu uległa pod naporem argumentów (też jestem Winchester, jesteśmy braćmi, a zresztą... niech pani zadzwoni do niego i na pewno wyrazi zgodę) oraz podjętych przez Kevina działań (uwiesił się wujka kurczowo i nie dał się oderwać).

Dziesięć minut później wiedział to, co najważniejsze: Chad przyczepił się po raz kolejny do jakiegoś malca z pierwszej klasy. Mary stanęła w jego obronie. Doszło do przepychanki. Sytuację zauważył Kevin, podbiegł i zaczął ją osłaniać. Minutę później zjawił się Bobby, zaalarmowany wewnętrznym radarem Winchesterów: rodzeństwo w zagrożeniu.

– Troje na jednego? To trochę nie fair! – Wypunktował ich, podnosząc palec.

– Ale on uderzył Mary! – Zaprotestował Kevin. – Dziewczynek nie wolno bić!

– Nikogo nie wolno bić! – Zwróciła mu uwagę Mary. – Ja go nie uderzyłam, tylko odepchnęłam od Paola a potem od siebie, bo chciał mi wykręcić ręce i wepchnąć do szafki. Nie uderzyłam go! – zapewniła i Dean wiedział, że może jej wierzyć.

– Chodź tu. – Wziął ją na kolana i pocałował w policzek. – Byłaś dzielna, że stanęłaś w obronie słabszego. A chłopcy byli dzielni, że stanęli w twojej obronie. Jestem z was dumny. – Popatrzył na oboje i uśmiechnął się. – Teraz jednak macie kłopoty, bo wygląda na to, że was było troje a on jeden.

– Ale on zaczął! – Upierał się Kevin. – I Mary jest dziewczynką! Nie wolno bić dziewczynek! Nikogo! – dorzucił pojednawczo, na widok miny Mary.

Na zewnątrz usłyszeli jakieś głosy, zamieszanie, drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wparował Sam, trzymając za rękę Bobby’ego, z czerwonym nosem i wacikiem sterczącym z lewej dziurki.

Sam wyglądał na –  delikatnie mówiąc – niezadowolonego. Wychowawczyni Mary towarzyszyła inna nauczycielka, wychowawczyni chłopców, jak się okazało. Od razu zaczęła uspokajać Sama, ale nie pozwolił sobie przerwać.

– Jak to możliwe, że dzieci pozostawały na tyle długo bez nadzoru, że mogło dojść do takiej bójki? – Zadał pytanie swoim wytrenowanym adwokackim tonem. – Przy pierwszym uderzeniu nauczyciel pełniący dyżur na korytarzu powinien zainterweniować. Dzieci, czy na korytarzu był podczas zdarzenia ktoś dorosły? Pracownik szkoły?

Mary popatrzyła na niego nieco skonfundowana a Kevin spytał: co?

– Oczywiście, że był obecny nauczyciel! – Dyrektorka zamknęła za sobą drzwi. – I właśnie dzięki natychmiastowej interwencji udało się nie dopuścić do ciężkiego pobicia! Troje na jednego!

– A widzicie... – mruknął Dean.

Sam podniósł brwi i założył ramiona na piersi. Jego ponadprzeciętny wzrost był wystarczająco zastraszającym czynnikiem w rozmowach z innymi ludźmi, ale teraz nawet Dean poczuł się niepewnie. Sam przybrał dominującą postawę, patrzył na wszystkich z góry i w tym swoim ciemnoszarym garniturze z białą koszulą i kieszenią pełną wizytówek kancelarii wzbudzał coraz większy popłoch wśród nauczycielek.

Dean pomyślał, że tak jak Cas u nich w domu, tak w domu Sama kontaktami ze szkołą zajmowała się Sally. Mógłby postawić worek smoczego złota przeciw sparciałej oponie, że wszystkie nauczycielki wolałyby teraz rozmawiać z uprzejmym do mdłości Casem i drobniutką jak baletnica Sally niż z nim i Samem.

Miały pecha.

– Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żeby ten trzecioklasista...

– Chad! – podpowiedział usłużnie Dean.

– ... _starszy o kilka lat_ Chad, żeby miał jakieś _widoczne_ obrażenia. Nie to co mój Bobby! – Sam wykonał szeroki, teatralny gest w stronę pierworodnego bliźniaka. – Złamany nos! Krew wszędzie! Muszę teraz jechać z nim do przychodni, zrobić prześwietlenie, czy poza tym nie doszło jeszcze do jakiś uszkodzeń! – Zrobił minę, jakby nagle dostał jakiegoś oświecenia. – Czy nie stracił na chwilę przytomności? Przecież to było uderzenie w głowę!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Bobby’ego.

Bobby rezolutnie skulił się na krzesełku i odezwał się słabym głosem:

– Zrobiło mi się tak ciemno przed oczami, tato. I trochę mnie zemdliło... Teraz też chce mi się rzygać... Uhm, wymiotować. – Poprawił się grzecznie, patrząc wokół oczami kopniętego szczeniaczka.

Dean znał chłopców i umiał powiedzieć, kiedy Bobby... cóż... _naciąga rzeczywistość_. Sam na pewno też wiedział, ale nie wychodził z roli niezwykle zatroskanego rodzica. Kevin natychmiast podłapał kierunek rozmowy i dorzucił zafrasowany:

– Tato! Coś mu chrupnęło, kiedy _zasłonił_ Mary, bo Chad się zamierzył na nią _pięścią_... I zaraz potem zaczęła mu lecieć krew, strasznie dużo! I ja się _strasznie_ przestraszyłem!

Dean ugryzł się w wargę, żeby tylko nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, bo mało było rzeczy na świecie, które mogły przestraszyć Kevina - w odwadze dorównywała mu tylko Hannah, ale Sam zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął twarz w ponurym grymasie. Zagarnął Kevina w ramiona, podniósł go do góry i zaczął uspokajać, kiedy tylko chłopiec objął go za szyję, pochlipując. Drobny Kevin w potężnych ramionach Sama  wyglądał jak maluch, skrzywdzony przez KILKA lat starszego łobuziaka, który BIŁ dziewczynkę. Ta narracja zupełnie odmieniała sytuację.

Cel, pal, trafiony-zatopiony.

Kiedy przyjechali rodzice Chada dyrektorka była w połowie usilnych tłumaczeń się z uchybień i wyjaśnień, jakie zamierza podjąć kroki, aby uniknąć dalszych zaniedbań w opiece nad uczniami.

– Bezpieczeństwo dzieci jest kluczowe! – perorował Sam. – Tak wiele ich czeka zagrożeń na zewnątrz, nie możemy jeszcze bać się, że wrócą ze szkoły na wózku inwalidzkim! Mój kolega z kancelarii zna przypadki niezwykle wysokich odszkodowań w takich razach, ale cóż znaczą pieniądze wobec nieszczęścia dziecka, całej rodziny i tych biednych ludzi, którzy stracili pracę i popadli w długi tylko dlatego, że zabrakło im nieco czujności i wykazali zbytnią niefrasobliwość wobec obowiązujących w ich miejscu pracy procedur? - Zakończył retorycznie.

Dyrektorka zapewniła po raz kolejny, że szkoła posiada bardzo dobre procedury, regularne superwizje, kontrole i oceny pracownicze a nauczyciele regularnie podnoszą swoje kwalifikacje.

Sam łaskawie odpowiedział, że czasem pracuje dla różnych instytucji pro bono i ewentualnie mógłby służyć kilkoma poradami, w razie nagłego wypadku. Dyrektorka przyjęła wizytówkę z wdzięcznym uśmiechem, oburącz niczym fajkę pokoju.

Spotkanie z Chadem i jego rodzicami trwało bardzo krótko i było bardzo ciche. Chad popatrzył na panów Winchesterów a panowie popatrzyli na niego. Potem popatrzyli na jego ojca, otyłego kierowcę autobusu. I matkę, z bardzo starannie upudrowanymi policzkami i dość intensywnym jak na wczesne popołudnie makijażem oczu. Miała wprawę, mocne kreski i kolory prawie całkowicie odciągały uwagę od zasinień i otarć.

– Tam, skąd pochodzimy, ja i mój brat – odezwał się w końcu Sam – nie bije się słabszych i mniejszych od siebie. A chłopcy nie biją dziewczynek. A jeśli już biją i w rezultacie oberwą od dziewczynki, to nikomu nie skarżą. Za bardzo się wstydzą.

– No! – dorzucił elokwentnie Dean. I pokiwał znacząco głową.

– W razie, gdyby dzieci jeszcze się kiedyś... poróżniły. – Sam wyciągnął wizytówkę i podsunął matce Chada, upewniając się, że ją weźmie i schowa do torebki. – Lub w każdej innej.

W asyście grona pedagogicznego i pod wodzą dyrektorki wyszli na parking. Pożegnali się, ściskając wszystkim ręce i jeszcze raz zapewniając siebie nawzajem, że to się już nie powtórzy.

\- Co za przykra sytuacja. Tak, ale wiele nas nauczyła - powtarzali na zmianę oni i nauczycielki. W końcu ktoś podsumował z westchnieniem - dzieci... Na pewno jutro o wszystkim zapomną i znów wszyscy będą przyjaciółmi.

\- Na pewno - powiedział Sam ze słodkim uśmiechem, żegnając się z każdą z pań z osobna.

Kiedy wreszcie zostali sami, popatrzyli na dzieciaki.

– Chrupnęło ci? – spytał Sam z zupełnie inną miną. Bobby pokręcił głową. – To zmiataj na tylne siedzenie i nie poplam tapicerki. Tak ci przyłożył a sam nawet nie ma siniaka? Chyba nie wziął cię z zaskoczenia? – Dociekał. – Kevin, jak było?

– Bo ja też chciałem go walnąć i Bobby się o mnie potknął... – Kevin machnął ręką, sadowiąc się koło brata. – Brak koordynacji.

– No to musicie poćwiczyć! – Sam zatrzasnął drzwi i odwrócił się do Deana i Mary. Kucnął. – A ty jak, księżniczko? Wszystko dobrze? Nie oberwałaś za bardzo?

– Nie, wujku! Przepraszam, że musiałeś przyjeżdżać i że bliźniaki mają kłopoty.

– Nie ma za co! Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że spodziewam się po chłopcach, że zawsze będą was bronić: ciebie i Hanny. Byłbym bardzo zawiedziony, gdyby nie przybiegli ci na pomoc. – Poklepał ją delikatnie po ramieniu. – Słyszałem, że ty też stanęłaś w czyjejś obronie. Tata musi być z ciebie bardzo dumny!

– Jestem! – Dean przytaknął. – Zabrałbym cię na ciastka, ale musimy jechać do domu, bo tatuś ma anginę. Przełożymy to na za kilka dni, okay? Mary?

–  Tatuś ma anginę? Źle się czuje? – Zaniepokoiła się. – Rano bardzo kasłał, kiedy nas odwoził.

– Właśnie. – Dean przewrócił oczami w stronę Sama. – Ponad czterdzieści stopni, wyrzygał chyba trzy śniadania wstecz. Zostawiłem go z Clair, ale powinna szybko wrócić do pracy, więc muszę jechać. Słuchaj, zabiorę chłopaków, co? Pewnie wracasz do biura?

– Odwiedzimy Sally w szpitalu a potem ich podrzucę, potem jeszcze wrócę do biura na parę godzin i od jutra biorę urlop. Taki jest plan. – Sam obrócił kluczyki w palcach. – Zajmiemy się wszystkim czym trzeba się zająć.

– Świetnie. Pozdrów Sally. Ucałuj ją od nas. – Dean zabrał Mary i popędzili do domu.

 

Dean z ulgą stanął na progu. Wniósł plecak Mary i pomógł jej się rozpiąć. Zawiesił swoją i jej kurtkę na wieszaku. Pobiegła od razu na górę, żeby zobaczyć, co z tatusiem i opowiedzieć, co w szkole - chociaż Dean przećwiczył z nią w drodze dokładnie, co może a czego nie powinna mówić tatusiowi, żeby się nie zdenerwował. Cas nie potrzebował teraz dodatkowych stresów. Dean chciał już zawołać Clair, że może się zbierać i że jest jej bardzo wdzięczny, kiedy coś złapał kątem oka.

Zawrócił na pięcie i stanął przy wieszaku, lustrując okrycia. Jego kurtka. Pod spodem płaszcz Casa. Obok żółta kurteczka Mary. Dwa parasole, które powinny stać w stojaku, ale zawsze lądowały na haczykach między kurtkami. Płaszczyki przeciwdeszczowe dziewczynek, z przezroczystej folii, z namalowanymi gdzieniegdzie ptaszkami i kwiatuszkami. Kurtka Clair.

Granatowa, z impregnowanego płótna, ze ściągaczem w talii i kapturem. Bardzo wygodna, ładna, nowa kurtka. Dean dotknął rękawa. Palcem przejechał po niewielkim rozdarciu. Kiedyś w podobny sposób rozdarł rękaw. Przeskakiwał ogrodzenie, w wielkim pośpiechu, źle ocenił odległości, zęby cholernego wilkołaka prawie dotykające jego tyłka trochę rozpraszały, gdy przekładał ramię nad ostro zakończonymi sztachetami i trach! Poszło.

Dean obrócił twarz w stronę wyjścia na taras i ich ogrodzenia. Znów spojrzał na rękaw kurtki Clair. Sięgnął do kieszeni, obszukał wszystkie.

Wyjął płócienny woreczek jakie zawiesza się w szafach, żeby ładnie pachniało. Widział takie. Cas czytywał pisma o prowadzeniu domu i czasem wprowadzał podpatrzone rzeczy: dekoracyjne i funkcjonalne. Takie woreczki wypełnione suszoną lawendą wiesza się w szafach, albo kładzie na półkach z prześcieradłami i poszewkami. Raczej nie nosi w kieszeniach, to wiedział nawet Dean.

Rozsupłał liliową tasiemkę i zajrzał.

Oparł się ciężko całym ciałem o ścianę.

Worek złego uroku.

– Cas... – wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami. – Clair.


	14. SPOJLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem dziś w nastroju do niespodzianek i prezentów i wstawiam w ramach... uhm... promocji ;) fragment rozdziału z dalszej przyszłości.
> 
> Uwaga. To spory spojler, dlatego jeśli nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się przytrafi - nie czytaj! 
> 
> Ciekawskim za to mówię: enjoy i... nie myślcie, że to koniec. Ten fragment to dopiero zajawka wszystkiego, co się ma zdarzyć :D
> 
>  
> 
> Spojler skasuję za godzinę, ale jeśli ktoś zdąży przeczytać - proszę o komentarze.

spojler usunięty :)


	15. JODY

– Chłopaki, nie zanudzamy mamy szczegółami tej bójki, okay? Mama teraz nie potrzebuje się martwić złamanymi nosami! – powiedział Sam, zerkając w tylne lusterko i skręcił w kierunku szpitala.

– Nie mam złamanego nosa! – Oburzył się Bobby. – Trochę mi krew leciała tylko! To wszystko przez Kevina! Zastawił mi drogę! – Zerknął na brata złym wzrokiem i strzelił go w kark.

– Bobby! – Sam podniósł głos, ale Kevin nie dał sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Odmachnął się, trafił brata w ucho i krzyknął:

– Głupek!

– Pajac!

– Mumia!

– Śmierdziel!

– Pierd goryla!

– Kupa skunksa!

– Baba! – rzucił Kevin i z triumfem chłonął jak Bobby się zapowietrzył z emocji a potem, urażony na wskroś w swej chłopięcej dumie, wrzasnął:

– Tato!

– Fan Justine’a Bibera! – Przygwoździł go Kevin bez okrucha litości. Bobby zawył z frustracji, rozpiął pas i założył Kevinowi klasycznego Nelsona.

\- A ty słuchasz Miley Cyrus! - wystękał, odpychając się stopami od drzwiczek. Sam przytomnie zablokował centralny zamek. Zawahał się, czy zagrzać Kevina do obrony, czy natychmiast zagonić Bobby’ego na miejsce i kazać mu zapiąć pas.

– Ej! – To było krótkie wahanie. – Kev, no co jest?! Dajesz sobie tak wejść na głowę?

– Bo nie biję słabszych! – Kevin jakoś się wyślizgnął i walnął brata w piszczel. Poprawił w kolano.

– Nie jestem słabszy, ty… ty… urynoterapio!

Sam podniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, skąd Bobby zna takie wyrazy (z telewizji?, obstawił). Zwolnił i zerknął w lusterku na tylną kanapę. Chłopaki tak się przepychali, że zaczęli uderzać w tył jego fotela.

– Jesteś ranny! Rannych nie można bić! – wysapał Kevin, mocując się z Bobbym, próbującym przygnieść go do siedzenia pasażera. – Tak mówi kowenecja negewska!

– Konwencja genewska. – Skorygował go Sam.

– Nie. Jestem. Ranny! – wycharczał Bobby, łapiąc bliźniaka za łydkę i próbując ugryźć.

– Leci ci krew! – Kevin przykucnął na podłodze, sprytnie osłaniając się przed atakiem i pociągnął za wacik, nadal sterczący z nosa Bobby’ego. Sam palnął go w czubek głowy ostrzegawczo.

– Ej, tylko nie pobrudźcie mi tu! Bo będziecie sprzątać!

Kevin rzucił wacik za siebie z ostentacyjną odrazą. Zwitek z zaschniętą krwią wylądował na desce rozdzielczej i ześlizgnął się pod przednie siedzenie.

– Bleh! Baba! Masz tampon w nosie! Masz okres w nosie! Haha!

Bobby ryknął wściekle i zanurkował za Kevinem, próbując go jednocześnie wywlec spod siedzenia i wepchnąć głębiej, a to widoczne niezdecydowanie odbijało się na skuteczności podejmowanych działań.

Sam spokojnie podjechał na szpitalny parking dla gości, zgasił silnik, wysiadł, otworzył tylne drzwi, wywlókł Bobby’ego, odstawił na lewo, wywlókł Kevina, odstawił na prawo, przyjrzał im się krytycznie, kazał obciągnąć ubrania i poprawić włosy.

– Wygrywa Bobby. – Wydał werdykt. – Kevin. Błąd techniczny.

– Za co? – Rozdarł się mniejszy bliźniak w poczuciu wielkiej niesprawiedliwości.

– Za okres w nosie! – Sam schylił się, żeby mieć wzrok mniej więcej na poziomie jego twarzy. – Kobiety mają okres i to nie jest nic obraźliwego ani wstydliwego. Ani tampony! Ja często kupowałem tampony dla twojej mamy. Myślisz, że było mi głupio?

– Nie? – Kevin wytarł nos wierzchem dłoni, zerkając na Bobby’ego, który pokazał mu język z satysfakcją.

– Nie! To normalna rzecz, jak chusteczki do nosa albo ręczniki kuchenne, albo zamawianie pizzy. Zwykła sprawa. Prawdę mówiąc, byłem zadowolony, że mam kogoś, komu mogę kupować tampony! – Sam mocno zaakcentował ostatnie słowo i zmierzwił mu włosy, śmiejąc się. – Zrozumiesz, jak urośniesz.

– Ale to… obrzydliwe… - Uparł się Kevin, starając się obronić swoje stanowisko. - Łee! - Wzdrygnął się pokazowo.

– Boisz się krwi? – spytał Sam z zainteresowaniem a w jego tonie brzmiało coś takiego, że Kevin się zaczerwienił.

– Nie boję! – odburknął, zaplatając ramiona, obrażony.

– Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Wielu facetów się boi krwi. I mdleją na jej widok. Dlatego nie lubią o niej myśleć. – Sam kucnął. – Pewnie dlatego, że są nieprzyzwyczajeni.

– Ja się nie boję! – Kevin rozplótł ręce gwałtownie i tupnął. – Mógłbym się kąpać we krwi i nie byłoby mi niedobrze! I mogę kupować tyle tamponów ile zechcę! Kupię dla mamy wszystkie tampony w sklepie! I dla Bobby’ego! – dodał złośliwie.

Sam przygryzł wargę i zasłonił usta, kasłaniem pokrywając chichot i wstał, zagarniając ich obu do środka, zanim Bobby zdążył przylać bratu. Teraz, na otwartym terenie zyskałby przewagę, bo chociaż Kevin był sprytny i bardziej zwrotny, Bobby miał przewagę wzrostu i mięśni.

– Na razie kupimy dla niej kwiaty i jakieś słodycze, co? – Zaproponował chłopcom, kierując ich do wejścia i do sklepiku szpitalnego.

– I kartkę! Z życzeniami! – Podsunął Bobby, podciągając spodnie. – Od nas i od wujka i dziewczyn!

– Dobry pomysł, Bobby! – Poklepał go po ramieniu. – Wybierzesz?

– Ja też chcę wybrać! – Kevin zachowywał stałą czujność i nie pozwalał zepchnąć się na margines.

– Dobra, jedną wybierasz ty, drugą wybiera Bobby. – Rozsądził ich, żeby nie doszło do kolejnej awantury.

– Ja chcę taką z czołgiem!

– Jesteś głupi! Nie ma z czołgiem! Będą z misiami i bocianami i różowymi królikami! – Uświadomił go Bobby. – I z kwiatkami!

– Jak bym leżał w szpitalu, to bym nie chciał kartki z różowymi królikami tylko z czołgiem! – prychnął Kevin. – Albo z takim pistoletem, co ma tata!

– Glockiem! – krzyknął Bobby, podskakując i układając ramiona jak do strzału. – Bach, bach! Bach!

– Cicho! – Uciszył ich ostro. – Ej, co ja mówiłem o rozmowach o broni? – wysyczał. Chłopcy natychmiast złapali się za usta. Mijający ich sanitariusz spojrzał czujnie a Sam uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

– Grant theft auto… – Przewrócił oczami i wepchnął bliźniaków do sklepiku. Bobby miał rację. Znaleźli cały stojak kartek z królikami, serduszkami, słoneczkami, owcami, żółwiem, szczeniaczkami, kaczuszkami, bocianami i niezliczoną ilością kociąt. Ani jednej z czołgiem!

\- Ani nawet z głupim bombowcem - zauważył Kevin, bardzo rozczarowany. - Jak człowiek leży w szpitalu i walczy z chorobą to przydałoby się coś naprawdę walecznego, nie? - spytał tatę. - Mama ciągle rzyga, to jak jej kupimy te różowe króliki to będzie jeszcze więcej rzygać! I jaki w tym jest sens?

\- No! Od królików można się porzygać! - Przyznał Bobby, wydłubując z nosa poczerniały strup. Sam dał mu po łapach. - Czemu?! - Bobby się zmarszczył, niezadowolony. - To nie gile! Tylko zaschnięta krew! Uwierało mnie!

\- Bo to obrzydliwe!

\- To krew, nie gile! Powiedziałeś, że krew nie jest obrzydliwa! - Wypomniał Kevin, niespodziewanie nadchodząc z odsieczą bratu i Sam przez dwie sekundy nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Dłubanie w nosie jest! - Wybrnął wreszcie, sięgnął do kieszeni i podał Bobby’emu paczkę jednorazowych chusteczek. - Wysmarkaj się w to, a nie grzebiesz brudnym paluchem!

Bobby zaczął smarkać, z całej siły i wydając nieprawdopodobne dźwięki, nadymając się i wysilając, aż w końcu z tego wszystkiego puścił głośnego bąka. Kevin najpierw się zaczął śmiać, a potem sam zaczął się nadymać, próbując powtórzyć wyczyn brata.

\- Wypierdzimy mamie piosenkę! - zawołał rozentuzjazmowany. - Wypierdzimy Justine’a Biebera!

\- Na pewno będzie zachwycona! - Tata przewrócił oczami, sięgając po dwie przypadkowe kartki: jedną bardziej różową a drugą bardziej niebieską. - Idę zapłacić!

\- Skończyłem! - Zatrzymał go Bobby, wciskając mu w rękę chusteczki. Paczkę i tą zużytą.

\- Po co mi to dajesz? Wyrzuć!

\- Ale tu nie ma kosza! - Bobby popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- No to co ja mam z tym zrobić?

\- Schować do kieszeni? - spytał Bobby.

\- A czemu ty nie schowasz?

\- Bo się brzydzę… jaaaach! - Wykrzywił się i wstrząsnął. - Ubrudzę sobie kieszenie!

\- A ja nie? - Drążył tata.

\- A mama to zawsze bierze chusteczki od nas! I wyrzuca! - wtrącił Kevin, przywołując poprawkę do ustawy, która bije wszystkie inne stanowione w rodzinie zasady: mama tak robi!

\- Ty co? Dorabiasz jako adwokat Bobby’ego? - Wkurzył się nagle tata. Kevin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego zaraz adwokat? Zwykłe wsparcie moralne… - Wyminął tatę i pociągnął brata za sobą. - To idziemy po te czekoladki, czy nie? Bo ja bym już chciał zobaczyć mamę! Jestem taki zestresowany, kiedy jej nie ma w domu!

\- Kev! - Tata podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. - Jestem za stary wróbel na takie sztuczki, młody człowieku.

\- Mama za nami też pewnie tęskni! - Przyszedł w sukurs Bobby, znów podciągając spodnie.

\- A ty co się tak wiercisz? - Tata stanął przed półką ze słodyczami, ale nie patrzył na pudełka tylko na Bobby’ego.

\- Bo mi spadają!

\- To czemu wziąłeś te? Skoro są za duże?

\- Wujek takie nam przyniósł! I nie zabrał paska!

Sam westchnął i zaczął oglądać pudełka z czekoladkami, przypomniawszy sobie, że chłopcy ostatnio zaczęli rosnąć jak na drożdżach i Sally kupiła im kilka  rzeczy na wyrost, na za chwilę (zwłaszcza, że później mogła nie mieć już głowy do takich zakupów). Widocznie Dean złapał komplet dla Bobby’ego nie z tej półki.

\- To które? - Pozwolił chłopakom podjąć decyzję. Bobby wybrał mleczne w kształcie serduszek a Kevin z białej i ciemnej czekolady w kształcie morskich zwierzątek.

\- Okay, bierzemy i te i te - zdecydował, zaganiając ich do kasy, gdzie stały dwa wiadra z gotowymi bukietami. Niezbyt dużymi, standardowymi kwiatkami dla tych, którzy zapomnieli wstąpić po drodze do prawdziwej kwiaciarni. Sam wybrał najbardziej okazały, zapłacił za wszystko i poszli na oddział.

Sally leżała wygodnie, z pilotem w ręku, obłożona kolorowymi pismami. Na widok dzieciaków odniosła brwi i wyciągnęła ręce. Sam w ostatniej chwili chwycił ich za kołnierze, żeby nie wskoczyli na łóżko, jak dwa żółwie ninja w akcji.

\- Ej! Delikatnie!

\- Chodźcie! - Zachęciła ich Sally, podciągając się na poduszkach i robiąc trochę miejsca.

\- A Bobby pobił łobuza! - zawołał Kevin, wskakując na materac i wtulając się w jej objęcia. Obok wylądował Bobby. - I miał złamany nos! Ale nie naprawdę, tylko trochę!

\- Sam?! - Sally spojrzała na męża i zaczęła oglądać twarz syna, lustrując dokładnie i zaglądając w obie dziurki.

\- Niech cię! Kev! - wrzasnął jednocześnie Sam. - Mówiłem, żeby nie martwić mamy!

\- Ale ja nie martwię! Bobby był odważny! Stanął w obronie Mary, żeby tamten łobuz jej nie zbił! Jesteś zmartwiona? - spytał Kevin. - Że Bobby stanął w obronie Mary?

\- Jeśli stanął w obronie Mary to nie jestem zmartwiona! Boli cię? - spytała troskliwie, naciskając lekko siniejący czubek zadartego nosa.

\- Jakbym się nie potknął o Kevina, to bym mu tak przyłożył, że to on by miał złamany nos! - wyjaśnił Bobby wojowniczo. - Ale Kevin dobiegł pierwszy i nie chciałem go trafić. Ani Mary.

\- A o co poszło?

\- Bo Mary broniła tego małego Włocha, co go Chad prześladuje, bo jest mały i słabo zna angielski, bo jego rodzice dopiero przyjechali. - Wyjaśnił Bobby. - I znów go chciał pobić, a ona go odepchnęła i wtedy Kevin podleciał a potem ja i się potknąłem, i mnie trafił i pani Steward zabrała nas do dyrektorki i wezwała wujka i tatę i powiedziała, że dostaniemy upomnienie, ale tata jej nagadał i potem to ona już go słuchała, i on dał jej wizytówkę i chyba nie mamy tego upomnienia, nie? Tato?

\- Nie macie. - Tata popatrzył na mamę niepewnie. - To była naprawdę taka sprawa, że… Rozumiesz? 

\- Rozumiem. - Mama uśmiechnęła się i dała po buziaku każdemu z bliźniaków. - Czasem trzeba oberwać w nos!

\- Jaaach! Fuj! - Obaj obtarli policzki. - Musisz?

\- Co?

\- To!

\- Co?

\- _Przy ludziach_?

\- _Publicznie_? - zapytali jednocześnie.

\- To co? Nie chcecie już przytulania i całusów?

\- I dobrze, więcej dla mnie! - wtrącił tata, ściągając ich z łóżka i pochylając się nad mamą. - Jak się czujesz? Jak dzidzia?

\- Obie się czujemy luksusowo! - powiedziała mama a tata wydał dziwny okrzyk i roześmiał się.

\- Obie?

\- A, bo rano zrobili mi USG i wygląda na to… że będziecie mieli siostrę!

\- Wiedziałem! - Kevin uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

\- Wyskakuj z piątala! I wynosisz śmieci przez miesiąc! - Bobby przypomniał ustalenia, rozjarzony jak lampy w solarium.

\- Założyliście się o… - Zaczął tata.

\- I ja wygrałem! Ja wygrałem! - Bobby huknął Kevina w bok i przybił piątkę nieco zaskoczonej mamie.

\- Czyli dziewczynka? - Podsumował tata i popatrzył na stojące na stoliku kartki. Z misiami, króliczkami i bocianami, niosącymi w dziobach zawiniątka. - O rany! Dziewczynka!

Dotknął palcem jednej z kartek, z kolorowym klaunem, trzymającym pęk baloników. Przesunął ją, aby zobaczyć podpis: _Wracaj do zdrowia! Clair_  
   
Sam uśmiechnął się.

\- Clair była u ciebie?

\- Tak, z samego rana. Przed pracą. Wpadła z naręczem gazet i przyniosła mi coś z domu. Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć wczoraj. A zresztą… niektóre rzeczy łatwiej wytłumaczyć innej kobiecie. - Uśmiechnęła się Sally.

\- Na przykład jakie?

\- Niebieski sweter! Jutro wychodzę. I chcę wyglądać jak człowiek, a nie jak… klaun!

\- Przecież wiem, jak wygląda niebieski sweter! Przyniósłbym ci! - Zapewnił ją, kładąc rękę na jej brzuchu i uśmiechając się jak idiota.

\- Sam, kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, ale jak większość mężczyzn znasz dwa kolory: da się nosić i do prania! - Zażartowała. - Zresztą, Clair powiedziała, że to żaden kłopot. Zna moją garderobę i wie gdzie co  leży.

\- Clair dziś chyba zarobiła dodatkową oznakę skautowską za dobre uczynki… - mruknął Sam. - Bo szkoła wezwała też Deana, a Cas się rozchorował. Jakaś paskudna angina czy coś w tym stylu. Dean prosił ją, żeby do nich przyjechała...

\- O! - Sally zmarszczyła brwi. - To musi być z nim kiepsko…

\- Podobno. Trochę się zastanawiam, czy mam odwozić chłopców i zostawiać u nich dzisiaj na popołudnie… Bo chciałem jeszcze wrócić do kancelarii na parę godzin…

\- Nie proś jej! - Zakazała. - Nie możemy jej tak eksploatować. Tyle razy zostawała z chłopcami ostatnio. I ja już ją dziś prosiłam o przysługę, i Dean. To będzie za dużo, Sam. Ona jest naprawdę miła i ma niesamowitą cierpliwość. I wiem, że robi to ze względu na Casa… Ale to naprawdę za dużo.

\- Okay, okay! Nie będę. - Obiecał. - Chociaż wiesz, jednak gdyby nie ja mogłaby mieć już wyrok… - Przypomniał nieskromnie swoje zasługi w tym, by Clair nie trafiła do więzienia.

\- Sam! To rodzina!

\- Okay. Rodzina… - Przyznał, spoglądając na zegarek. - Dobra, mam jeszcze pół godziny! Rozpakujmy te czekoladki a ja chcę porozmawiać z Jody!

\- Z kim?

\- Jody! - powiedział, przykładając ucho do brzucha i udając, że puka w niego palcem dodał - wydaje mi się, że to jest Jody. To odpowiednie imię dla siostry Bobby’ego i Kevina, nie sądzisz?


	16. STO KOLEJNYCH PYTAŃ

Dean nie wiedział, co zrobić z workiem złego uroku znalezionym w kieszeni kurtki Clair. Zniszczyć, to pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. Druga myśl: Cas! Clair jest z nim na górze! I z Mary!

Wbiegł na górę i...

Nie miał broni, przypomniał sobie. To znaczy miał, ale to był tylko zwykły Glock, taki sam jakiego używały służby w połowie zachodniego świata, poręczny i skuteczny, z pełnym magazynkiem, ale co poradzi zwykły nabój przeciw wiedźmie?! Nie spodziewał się wiedźmy! Przecież ją zabili w Derry! Przecież Clair nie była...

?

Zatrzymał się o dwa kroki od drzwi do sypialni. Zakradł po cichu. Nasłuchiwał. Mary wesoło opowiadała, co zdarzyło się w szkole (ocenzurowaną wersję, którą przećwiczyli kilka razy w drodze do domu). Dean wstrzymał oddech, kiedy odezwała się Clair z jakimś pytaniem a potem Mary coś powiedziała i przez chwilę obie chichotały.

Zawrócił na palcach na parter. Zabrał worek do kuchni i nasypał do środka garść soli. To jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy. Najprostszy sposób, by przynajmniej trochę go unieszkodliwić. Sól nie była remedium na wszystko, ale na większość przeklętych, opętanych, demonicznych i najogólniej podpadających pod kategorię złych rzeczy. Właściwie nie wiedział, czemu akurat sól, ale póki działała, nie zgłaszał reklamacji. Zawiązał wstążeczkę ( _cholera, jak te baby, wiedźmy czy nie, robią te fikuśne kokardki?!_ ) i wcisnął woreczek z powrotem do kieszeni kurtki.

Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak to rozegrać. Czy pozwolić jej odejść i śledzić, co zrobi? Czy zabić ją na miejscu, w sypialni Casa? Czy zadzwonić do Sama po wsparcie?, zastanawiał się gorączkowo. Broń! Musi mieć gotową broń!

Biegiem wrócił do kuchni, z górnej szafki wyjął pudełko z nabojami o specjalnie przerobionym na srebrny płaszczu i przeładował Glocka. Zdążył go schować do kabury (zawsze go nosił przy sobie: _strzeżonego Pan... bla bla bla_ ), gdy z góry zbiegła Mary.

– Tata! Clair pyta, czy jeszcze ją potrzebujesz?

– Nie, bąbelku! Zostań na dole, dobrze? Ja pójdę do tatusia.

Clair siedziała na podłodze koło łóżka, pisząc coś na swoim smartfonie. Cas leżał na boku, na pierwszy rzut oka wyczerpany i blady, ale przytomny i nawet lekko uśmiechnięty.

– Jak się czujesz? – Dean pochylił się nad nim, sprawdził czoło i obejrzał pobieżnie. Cas podniósł na niego wzrok stęsknionego psiaka, który zobaczył pana w progu.

– Nie rzygałem. I nie straciłem przytomności! – Zaraportował z dumą. – Clair nakarmiła mnie rosołem. Wziąłem lekarstwa i spałem...

– Półtorej godziny! – powiedziała Clair, podnosząc się. – Wszystko się zgadza. Nie rzygał, nie mdlał, kaszel zelżał, gorączka spadła. – Wyliczyła z namysłem. – Oddaję go w twoje ręce w lepszym stanie niż zastałam! – Roześmiała się. – Należy mi się suty napiwek!

Mrugnęła do Mary (cholera! Kazał jej przecież zostać na dole!), pochyliła się nad Casem i poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Trzymaj tak dalej, zdrowiej i jakby coś, dzwoń.

– Będę! – Przytaknął. Złapał ją za rękę i chwilę przytrzymał. – Dziękuję, Clair. – Nadal nie puszczał jej dłoni, potrząsając nią i próbując przytulić do piersi.

Dean spoglądał to na niego, to na córkę. Nie podobało mu się, że oboje są tak blisko Clair, ale na razie nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jeśli zacznie się zachowywać podejrzanie, może sprowokować ją do ataku. Nie byłoby rozsądne prowokować wiedźmę do ataku w pobliżu dziecka i słabego jak kociak Casa. Mogłoby im się coś stać. Tego Dean chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę.

Cas nadal nie puszczał ręki Clair.

– Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc... – Przez jej twarz przemknął wyraz zakłopotania. Spojrzała na Deana i leciutko wzruszyła ramionami. – Niech zgadnę, jak się urżnie to kocha cały świat? – Zażartowała, próbując delikatnie się wyplątać z jego uścisku.

– To na trzeźwo. Urżnięty lubi sproś... – Dean zerknął na Mary stojącą u jego boku. – Uhm... To zabawniejsze w enochian. Mary ganiaj na dół nastawić ekspres, dobrze? Umrę bez natychmiastowej dawki kofeiny...

– Dobrze! – Obróciła się na pięcie i śmignęła wykonać polecenie.

Dean położył rękę na złączonych dłoniach Casa i Clair i rozplątał jego palce.

– Okay, królewno, daj dziewczynie wracać do pracy. Pożegnałeś się, bardzo ładnie. Teraz zabiorę Clair na dół i wrócę do ciebie za parę minut.

– Uhm, okay. – Cas opadł na poduszkę a kiedy Dean zamykał za nimi drzwi zobaczył kątem oka, że macha im na pożegnanie.

– Co mu dosypałaś do tego rosołu? – spytał, idąc za nią schodami.

– Świeżo siekaną natkę pietruszki. – Roześmiała się znowu. – Myślę, że kryzys minął i teraz nastąpi szybka poprawa, ale powinien wypocząć parę dni. Nastawiłam pranie i zmieniłam pościel.

– Widziałem.

Clair rzuciła mu uważne spojrzenie. Dean zawsze podczas jej wizyt zachowywał rezerwę, jednak teraz wyczuła, że jest bardziej spięty i niechętny niż zwykle. Nie winiła go. Po tym, co się wydarzyło w Derry i tak czynił wielkie ustępstwo, że pozwalał Casowi utrzymywać z nią kontakty i przyjmować ją w ich domu.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś. Mogłam pomóc – powiedziała. Dean uśmiechnął się dziwnie, kącikiem warg. To był nieprzyjemny grymas. Nieprzyjazny. Clair poczuła się nieswojo. – Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać...

Skręcili na podest półpiętra, słysząc Mary podśpiewującą w kuchni.

– Nie odprowadzam. – Nakrył dłonią jej usta, naklejając uprzednio przygotowany pasek taśmy izolacyjnej, co trwało sekundę i nawet nie zdążyła się zdziwić, kiedy w drugim ruchu wcisnął lufę pod jej pachę, chwycił mocno i zepchnął ze schodów, kierując nie w stronę wyjścia, ale do małego gabinetu.

– Tata! Kawa! – krzyknęła Mary.

– Zaraz przyjdę, bąbelku! – odkrzyknął, wpychając Clair do środka. Założył jej kajdanki z sigilami przeciw aniołom i demonom (mogły nie podziałać na wiedźmę, ale nie miał innych). Odsunął biurko i dywan, ujawniając na podłodze namalowaną pułapkę. Postawił krzesło w środku okręgu, usadził Clair i przywiązał.

Nie protestowała.

Może nie mogła.

Może nie chciała.

Była nadzwyczaj spokojna. Na razie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, nie miał czasu. Chciał jak najprędzej unieruchomić ją wśród wszystkich znanych sobie pułapek i więzów, które mogłyby podziałać. Lub przynajmniej osłabić jej moce. Wiedźmy nie były jak anioły i demony. Nie były po jednej lub po drugiej stronie. Właściwie nie wiadomo było po której są stronie. Chyba tylko po swojej własnej.

Wbrew powszechnym wierzeniom nie zrzeszały się w jakieś cechy czy konwenty. Rzadko się spotykały. Raczej schodziły sobie z drogi. Unikały się. Dzieliły się światem jak tortem: dla każdej starczał kawałek. Ich moce wymykały się porządkom znanym łowcom. Łowcy zaskakująco mało wiedzieli o wiedźmach. Może dlatego, że tak rzadko je spotykali. Może dlatego, że wiedźmy potrafiły się maskować? Ukrywać? Może dlatego, że były zbyt potężne, by je zabić. Może trudno zabić coś, co czerpię siłę z żywiołów, z otoczenia, potrafi wzywać na usługi różne istoty, nie demony, przynajmniej nie te z Piekła. Starsze, dziwne istoty spoza Ziemi, spoza znanych wymiarów. Co umie zawładnąć umysłami ludzi bez opętywania ich, wpływać na pogodę, zaklinać przedmioty, władać snami. Koszmarami. Przenosić się przez czas, przeskakiwać wieki, zasypiać w jednej postaci i budzić w innej. Tak, cholernie trudno utłuc taką jędzę.

Bóg zapisał w Piśmie ostrzeżenie, aby nie przepowiadać przyszłość i nie uprawiać czarów. Aby każdą czarownicę wygnać na pustynię na śmierć, wytracić spośród plemienia, bo nie ma większego grzechu i nic nie jest bardziej plugawe, niż ta, co para się czarami.

– Yyn? – wymamrotała przez taśmę. – Oo iiyych?

– Co robię? – spytał, zaciskając kolejny węzeł na sznurze. – Mam nadzieję, że robię ci krzywdę.

Podsypał grubą warstwę soli pod jej stopy i zawiesił nad głową pojemnik z wodą święconą. Dopiero co uzupełniali z Casem zapasy: w każdym pomieszczeniu skrzynka soli i kilka butelek wody święconej. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko się przydadzą. Klęknął przed nią.

– Widziałem worek złego uroku w twojej kieszeni...

– Tata, nalałam ci... – Mary otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w progu jak wryta.

– Bąbelku! – Poderwał się, wypchnął ją i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. – Uhm, chodź no tutaj! – Zaprowadził ją na kanapę i posadził. Kucnął tak, żeby jego twarz była na poziomie jej twarzy. Mary wpatrywała się w niego z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i przerażenia.

– To była Clair – ni to stwierdziła, ni zapytała.

– Tak. To była Clair. Bąbelku... Wiem, że to bardzo dziwne i może trochę straszne, ale musisz mi zaufać. Pamiętasz, co się wydarzyło w Derry?

– Yhm... – Przyznała powoli.

– Mam podejrzenie, że Clair nie jest taka miła jak nam się wydawało... – Pogłaskał ją po głowie. – Mam podejrzenie, że Clair wcale nam wtedy nie pomogła. Wróciła i chyba chce znów nas skrzywdzić.

– Ale to wiedźma chciała nas skrzywdzić! A wiedźmę zabił tatuś! – Wytłumaczyła mu Mary. – Clair jej tylko pomagała! A potem się zmieniła i zaczęła pomagać nam!

Otóż to, pomyślał, nie przestając głaskać Mary. Kto tak nagle zmienia front? Czy można ufać zdrajcy? Czy Heather, czy jak się tam nazywała ta czarownica tylko się wysługiwała Clair, wykorzystując jej traumę z dzieciństwa i pragnienie zemsty, czy Clair wykorzystała Heather w swoich własnych celach?

Czy Clair była jeszcze w ogóle Clair? Czy była jeszcze w ogóle _człowiekiem_?

Wzdrygnął się. Przytulił Mary i powiedział:

– Kochanie, obiecuję, że nie zrobię krzywdy Clair, jeśli jest nadal naszą przyjaciółką, ale najpierw muszę się upewnić, że ona nie chce skrzywdzić nas. Ciebie, Hanny i tatusia. Rozumiesz?

– Tak. – Mary przygryzła wargę i po namyśle spytała – czy Clair mogła nasłać na nas potwory?

Oby nie, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Nie wiem. Posłuchaj, bąbelku. Muszę teraz zadzwonić do wujka Sama i porozmawiać z nim o ważnych sprawach. Chciałbym, żebyś poszła do tatusia i poprosiła, żeby się ciepło ubrał i zszedł tu do mnie. Możesz to zrobić?

– Powiedzieć mu o Clair?

– Nie, nie mów mu o Clair. Dopilnuj, żeby się ciepło ubrał i sprowadź go szybciutko na dół. Biegnij!

Mary spisała się bardzo dzielnie. Powiedziała tatusiowi, że tata koniecznie prosi, żeby tatuś się ubrał i zszedł. Tatuś się zdziwił i dopytywał, co się stało, ale Mary przestała odpowiadać na jego pytania, tylko pobiegła do garderoby i wyciągnęła wszystko, co uznała, że jest ciepłe: jeden z białych podkoszulków, dresową bluzę z kapturem, gruby sweter zapinany na drewniane kołeczki (które były bardzo zabawne) i bezrękawnik wyglądający jak puchata, zimowa kołdra. Wzięła też najgrubsze skarpetki, jakie znalazła w szufladzie i miękkie sztruksy. Wszystko to przyniosła tatusiowi do łóżka, pomogła mu usiąść i zaczęła pomagać mu się ubierać – tak jak pomagała Hannie. Najpierw zmieniła podkoszulek, potem tatuś musiał trochę odpocząć, bo podnoszenie i opuszczanie rąk wywołało mały napad kaszlu. Mary uklęknęła i założyła mu skarpetki. Potem znów wróciła do zakładania bluzy, swetra i na końcu bezrękawnika. Tatuś zaprotestował. Powiedział, że już w swetrze jest mu za ciepło i nie może się ruszać i czemu właściwie to robią? Czy tata może przyjść i mu wyjaśnić?

– Tata dzwoni do wujka. – Mary pomogła tatusiowi wstać i oprzeć się o ścianę. – Włóż spodnie.

Cas wciągnął spodnie, zapiął i chwilę odpoczywał, wyglądając przez okno. Znów padało. Ciągle. Czy to normalne?, zastanowił się, ale był zbyt zmęczony by myśleć. Mary wzięła go za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić do drzwi.

– Tata na nas czeka! – Ponagliła go. – No, chodź już.

– Ale co się stało? – spytał ponownie, jedną ręką trzymając Mary, drugą sunąc po ścianie, by nie stracić równowagi. Kiedy Clair nakarmiła go rosołem poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Minęły nudności i zawroty głowy, spadła gorączka i nawet trochę porozmawiali. Potem zapadł w drzemkę. Teraz czuł się też całkiem dobrze, ale jednak trochę osłabł przez tą chorobę.

Dean zauważył, że schodzą i podszedł, by wesprzeć Casa ramieniem. Mary by sobie nie poradziła, gdyby nagle zleciał. Nie potrzeba teraz połamanych karków i kończyn. Ostrożnie sprowadził go na dół, posadził na kanapie i podał kubek kawy.

–  Wypij. Mary, weź klucze ze stolika przy drzwiach.

– Nasze czy wujka?

– Wujka. Przynieś buty tatusia i swoje kalosze. Weź swoją kurtkę i parasol.

– Idziemy do wujka? – Domyśliła się.

– Idziemy do Sama? – Cas spojrzał na Deana.

– Pij. – Dean jeszcze raz sprawdził jego czoło i przyniósł anielskie ostrze. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś, jak się nim macha.

– Co się dzieje? Dean! – Cas zaczął znów kaszleć, ale szybko się uspokoił.

– To się dzieje. – Dean przyniósł z kurtki Clair woreczek złego uroku i położył na stoliku.

– Saszetka z lawendą? – spytali oboje jednocześnie, Cas i Mary, patrząc na woreczek a potem na Deana.

– Sam już jedzie. Przyciśniemy Clair i...

– Clair? Co z tym wspólnego ma Clair? – spytał Cas, sięgając po woreczek.

– Takie woreczki ma ciocia Sally. Pełno! W każdej szafie! – wtrąciła Mary, nachylając się nad nim. – I dała nam kilka. Jeden schowałam u Hanny, jeden u mnie a jeden pod poduszkę tatusia. Żeby mu ładnie pachniało!

Dean popatrzył na nią tępo.

– Co zrobiłaś?

– Schowałam. Żeby pachniało. Ciocia mi dała. – Mary zamrugała i zrobiła niepewną minę. – Coś źle zrobiłam?

Dean spojrzał na drzwi, na telefon. Na Casa. Na Mary.

– Sammy zaraz tu będzie.

– Dean! Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? – Cas złapał go za rękę i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzał. – Co to wszystko znaczy? Czemu się tak denerwujesz?

– Mary, zakryj uszy i odwróć się – nakazał. Poczekał aż wykona polecenie i rozsupłał worek, pokazując zawartość Casowi.

– Dostała go od Sally. Sally ma pełno tych woreczków. A ja znalazłem go w kieszeni Clair. Musiała go znaleźć, kiedy zanosiła brudy do prania. Musiałem wywalić go, kiedy ściągałem prześcieradło, zanim przyjechała. Zostawiłem skotłowaną pościel koło łóżka a ona zrobiła pranie. Musiała go znaleźć. To dlatego poczułeś się lepiej! – Dean przetarł twarz, wstał i odetchnął kilka razy. Spojrzał na Casa. – Jeśli to nie Clair go podłożyła tylko zabrała?... A może to ona dała te woreczki Sally? Sally ma pełno ich w domu, więc... może dlatego się rozchorowała? Może dlatego trafiła do szpitala?

– Co ty pleciesz! Dean! Clair by nikogo z nas nie skrzywdziła! – Cas również wstał, zachwiał się trochę, ale odepchnął rękę Deana. – Clair nie jest wiedźmą! Zabiłem wiedźmę w Derry! Nie jest wiedźmą! Nie jest! Nie mów tak o niej, Dean, ona nie jest wiedźmą...

– To skąd te woreczki? Skąd te wszystkie... Sny i... Twoja choroba... I Sally... I pułapki! – wykrzyknął Dean. – Ślepy jesteś? Czy już cię tak przekabaciła na swoją stronę?

– Przeziębiłem się w garażu! A Sally po prostu źle się poczuła! To normalne w jej stanie! Sam mówiłeś, że nic jej nie jest! – Cas machnął rękami zdenerwowany, wyminął Deana i podszedł do okna. – A pułapki mogły się... mogły się...

Zakrył palcami usta i patrzył na ogród.

– Za cholerę nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie wiem już co się, kurwa, dzieje. Nie wiem już, komu ufać – powiedział Dean, podchodząc do niego. Oparł ręce na jego ramionach i wcisnął nos w ciemne włosy, odetchnął jego zapachem, który zawsze działał tak uspokajająco, przymknął powieki i powtórzył cicho, z frustracją – nie wiem, co się dzieje...

–  Chyba nic dobrego – wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami Cas, gapiąc się przed siebie. Dean podążył spojrzeniem za jego wzrokiem. Przez taras. Przez ogród. Na drzewa.

Zakląłby, gdyby tylko mógł wydobyć z siebie głos.


	17. SZTUKA ILUZJI

Dean zaczął przesuwać się przed Casa, żeby stanąć między nim a szybą. Bez zastanowienia. Ślepy odruch. Potrzeba, by chronić rodzinę. Tych, których kocha. Zasłonić przed nieznanym, przyjąć na siebie cios. Ale Cas wyciągnął ramię, zagradzając mu drogę, zatrzymując go w miejscu, jak rodzic zatrzymuje dziecko na czerwonym świetle, widząc nadjeżdżający pojazd. Powoli cofnął się, aż poczuł za plecami tors Deana i także jego zmusił do zrobienia kroku w tył. Jakby to miało pomóc... Jakby to miało ich oddalić od niebezpieczeństwa. To było śmieszne: jeden krok nic nie zmieniał.

 _Nieprawda. Jeden krok może zmienić wszystko_ , pomyślał i ścisnął ostrze, które Dean mu podał niespełna pięć minut wcześniej. Gorący oddech połaskotał go w ucho.

– Co to, kurwa, jest? – wyszeptał Dean. Cas nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Gapili się na drzewa, klony i kasztanowce. Czarne i bezlistne gałęzie chwiały się na wietrze. Ale to nie był wiatr. Przed nimi stała wysoka na trzy piętra ściana zielonkawej wody, jak ucięta nożem fala tsunami. Ogrom kilkudziesięciu ton wody sięgającej połowy ogrodu... Ten widok przytłaczał. Cas poczuł, że spocone palce ślizgają się na rękojeści ostrza. Chciał zwilżyć językiem suche wargi, ale w ustach zabrakło mu śliny.

Walczyły. Gałęzie rozdęły się i spuchły, zmieniając w oślizgłe tkanki morskich stworzeń: węgorzowate cielska, wijące się wściekle i próbujące dosięgnąć domu. Żarłoczne i agresywne, zwijały się i rozwijały gwałtownie, niczym ogromne, żywe bicze, próbując przedostać się poza chlupoczącą, pełną wirów, pionową taflę wody.

– Potop?... – Głos Deana załamał się w przerażeniu. – Zaleje nas...?

 _To nie kara. To prewencja_ – przypomniał sobie Cas. Nie pamiętał gdzie usłyszał te słowa, ani kto je wypowiedział, ale pokręcił głową.

– Woda... woda nas chroni. – Przełamał strach i ruszył do okna. Dean chwycił go mocno za rękaw, ale Cas nie dał się zatrzymać. – Woda nas chroni! Spójrz!

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Deana a potem znów popatrzył na drzewa.

– Woda nas chroni... –  Przycisnął dłonie do szyby. Drzewa wyglądały na _uwięzione_.

– Każ jej przestać! – wrzasnął nagle Dean. Przez dłuższy moment nie myślał trzeźwo, pod wrażeniem tego dziwacznego i strasznego spektaklu dziejącego się w ich ogrodzie, ale teraz miał dość. –  Albo ja jej każę!

– Komu? – Cas odwrócił się do niego, nie rozumiejąc.

– Tej twojej wiedźmie! Clair! Każ jej przestać! –  Dean wyrwał mu ostrze i ruszył do gabinetu. – Clair! Wypruję ci flaki, jędzo!

– Dean! Stój! – Cas pomknął za nim. –  Nie rób tego!

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, walnęły o ścianę i Dean wparował do pokoju. Clair drgnęła. Za nim wbiegł Cas, ciężko dysząc i kaszląc. Jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął sytuację i złapał Deana za rękę. Zastawił drogę do Clair. Zasłonił ją.

– Nie rób tego... Dean, proszę...

– Zejdź mi z drogi!

– Dean!

Dean odepchnął go, Cas stracił równowagę i bezwładnie przeleciał przez pokój, na stojące poza kręgiem krzesło, które połamało się pod jego ciężarem. Cas stęknął boleśnie. Clair podniosła na Deana oczy, czarne od rozszerzonych źrenic. Trudno powiedzieć, czy się bała, czy dziwiła. Czy dobrze bawiła.

– Skończ to! –  Dean chwycił jej twarz wolną dłonią i wykręcił w stronę okna. – Cokolwiek robisz, skończ ten cyrk, suko!

– Oo yje aaa! Oo yje aaa! – wykrzyczała przez taśmę.

– Dean!

– Jeśli to nie ty, to masz pecha –  powiedział zimno. Sprawnie wymacał przestrzeń między żebrami, nieco poniżej jej pełnej, miękkiej piersi i oparł ostrze pod kątem, który według jego doświadczenia był właściwy, by trafić prosto w serce.

– Nie – wymamrotał Cas, łapiąc za sztylet. Dean spojrzał w dół. Cas klęczał obok krzesła Clair, osłabły z wysiłku. – Nie możesz...

– Co tu się dzieje? – Sam stanął w progu i objął niedowierzającym wzrokiem całą ciasno upozowaną grupę. Zmarszczył brwi. – Czytaliście ostatnio _Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya_?

–  I tak ją dopadnę. – Obiecał ostro Dean, prostując się i patrząc na Casa. Odwrócił się do Sama. – Mamy wiedźmę do spalenia.

Minął go i wyszedł z pokoju, chowając ostrze za pasek.

– Cas? W porządku? – Sam podszedł do niego, pomógł mu wstać. Popatrzył na związaną i zakneblowaną Clair, pośrodku pułapek. – Co tu się dzieje?

– Też chciałbym wiedzieć. – Cas zerwał taśmę z jej warg. – Czy to ty? Czy to ty to wszystko zrobiłaś?

Sam przeniósł zdziwione spojrzenie ze szwagra na Clair i z powrotem. Dean zadzwonił do niego, kiedy wychodził z chłopcami ze szpitala. Nie powiedział, co się stało, tylko że _coś_ się stało, że Sam musi koniecznie przyjechać. Kiedy wszedł do domu Deana i zobaczył Mary na środku salonu z zaciśniętymi powiekami i dłońmi na uszach spodziewał się _czegoś_... Ale nie _tego_ , na miłość boską.

Clair potrząsnęła głową, łapiąc głębszy oddech z wyraźną ulgą.

– Och... Yhm... Castiel. Zabiłeś mojego ojca. A twój... – zastanowiła się, jakiego słowa użyć i wybrała ironiczne – _ukochany_ zabije mnie. Nie jestem zaskoczona. Moja rodzina przegrała z Winchesterami już dawno temu. Może nigdy nie mieliśmy szans? Może Bóg od początku to tak zaplanował? – Spojrzała na Sama i znów na Casa. – Może zarówno ja jak i mój ojciec urodziliśmy się tylko po to, żeby odegrać nasze małe role w waszym wielkim dramacie?

– Nie, Clair... – Cas chciał dotknąć jej policzka, ale się uchyliła na tyle, na ile pozwalały krępujące ją więzy. – Nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić...

Spojrzenie Clair zmiękło, stało się nieomal współczujące. Pochyliła się ku niemu i powiedziała miękko, z żalem:

– Moje chwile są policzone. Nie zdołasz mu się przeciwstawić. Żyjesz złudzeniem, że masz wolną wolę, ale każdy twój wybór, każda decyzja, każde podjęte działanie pchało cię i pcha do niego. Zostałeś _stworzony_ , żeby mu pomagać. Kochasz go. – Odsunęła się, wyprostowała. – Miłość nie pozostawia ci żadnego wyboru. Nie jesteś wolny, Castielu.

– Ciebie też kocham.

Clair prychnęła gorzkim śmiechem.

– To, co czujesz do mnie to litość i wyrzuty sumienia. Tylko tyle. Nic nie znaczy przy sile miłości.

– Cas! – zawołał Dean, schodząc z piętra. Sam dotknął jego ramienia.

– Chodź. Zostawmy ją...

– Czy to ty to zrobiłaś? Czy to ty? – Podjął jeszcze jedną próbę. – Jeśli nie ty, zdołam go powstrzymać. Zdołam. Powiedz, czy to ty? Clair, proszę, powiedz czy to ty?

– Chodź.

– Cas!

– No, już, chodź. Ona i tak nic nie powie...

– Och, właśnie powiem. Powiem, ale nie wiem, czy skorzystacie. –  Clair roześmiała się ponuro. – Ostatnie słowo, zanim _spalicie tę wiedźmę_. Mnie, znaczy się. Słuchaj uważnie: miłość to sztuka iluzji. Sam. Sam, nawet nie wiesz, o czym nie wiesz, dopóki ci to nie spadnie na głowę. – Usłyszeli za sobą, kiedy wychodzili. Zanim Sam zamknął drzwi.

– To nie ona, nie wierzę. Nie wierzę, żeby to Clair... – Cas wyłamał palce bezradnie, stając w ciemnym korytarzyku. Dean podszedł i objął go.

– Wiem, że to trudne. Chodź. – Podprowadził go do schodów i posadził koło barierki. Kucnął przed nim, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy. – Zaopiekuję się tobą. Pozwól mi. Zaufaj. Zaopiekuję się tobą i dziewczynkami.

– Nie zabijaj Clair, proszę... Dean, nie zanim się upewnisz.

– Nie stracę ciebie drugi raz. Ani ciebie, ani dzieci. – Dean klęknął, przysunął się blisko, pocałował go. – Nikomu nie pozwolę zniszczyć mojej rodziny. To się nigdy nie wydarzy. Nigdy na to nie pozwolę. Rozumiesz? Dopiero co was odzyskałem. Ciebie. – Pogłaskał go po twarzy i znów pocałował.

Cas oddał pocałunek. Popatrzył na Deana. Clair miała rację. Kochał go. Kochał go od tak dawna. Może czekał na niego od początku świata. Aż się pojawi, żeby wypełnić to miejsce w nim, puste i gotowe na niego od zawsze. Wpatrywał się w te zielone oczy, roziskrzone i zaczepne, zbuntowane, magnetyczne, od których nie mógł oderwać wzroku i za którymi poszedłby wszędzie, na koniec świata. Dosłownie na _koniec świata_.

Szedł za nim na śmierć. Stawał dla niego naprzeciwko tylu, że trudno ich zliczyć: Uriela, Naomi, Zachariasza. Metatrona. Rafaela. Gabriela. Lucyfera. Michała. Samego Boga. Oddał przywództwo nad armią aniołów, _dla niego_. Clair miała rację: wszystko cokolwiek robił – wszystko służyło Deanowi. Nawet jeśli popełniał błędy, nawet jeśli robił tak straszne rzeczy jak zawarcie umowy z Królem Piekła i przejęcie dusz czyśćcowych, aby stać się Nowym Lepszym Bogiem. Przypomniał sobie, jak objawił się w tej nowej, potężnej postaci i patrzył na Deana, dumny z siebie, zadowolony, oczekując, że Dean _wreszcie_ zacznie go podziwiać, szanować. Że klęknie przed nim i zacznie go kochać, _wreszcie_. I jak bardzo był zawiedziony, że Dean wcale nie był pod wrażeniem. Nie tak, jak Cas oczekiwał. Gorzki zawód. Gorzki smak odrzucenia. Potem chciał naprawić świat, uczynić go lepszym miejscem, w nadziei, że tym przekona Deana. Że to mu udowodni, że Cas jest coś wart. Wart miłości.

Porzucił dla niego wszystko czym był. Całe swoje życie. Stracił wiarę, łaskę, przyjaciół, zabijał braci, zwierzchników, stawał naprzeciw archaniołom. Upadł w każdy możliwy sposób. W każdym możliwym wymiarze. Z potężnej istoty – zdolnej bez trudu zgładzić całe miasta i wytrzebić całe rzesze grzeszników, na których spadł gniew niebios w postaci deszczu ognia i siarki – stał się śmiertelnikiem, krzątającym się między kuchnią a sypialnią i był z tego powodu najszczęśliwszy.

– Dopiero co cię odzyskałem i nie stracę drugi raz. Rozumiesz? – powiedział Dean z trzaskiem metalu w tle. Cas zamrugał, wciąż czując na wargach wilgoć jego pocałunku. Serce waliło mu w piersi, jak zawsze kiedy Dean był tak blisko.

–  Rozumiem – odpowiedział ulegle i objął... Nie, nie objął. Nie mógł. Spojrzał na nadgarstek lewej ręki. Poruszył, jakby nie rozumiał, co się stało. – Dean? Po co to?

Kajdanki przypięte do tralki zabrzęczały metalicznie, kiedy szarpnął ramieniem.

– Nie pomożesz Clair. Nie możesz jej pomóc. To wiedźma. Jest niebezpieczna.

– Clair? Nie jest wiedźmą... Dean, zdejmij to.

– Słyszysz co mówisz? Namieszała ci w głowie. Myślisz, że masz wobec niej jakieś zobowiązania, ze względu na jej ojca, ale tak nie jest. Tej dziewczynki, która została sierotą, już nie ma. Cas. Przykro mi, że się tak stało, ale jej już nie ma. Teraz to jest groźna, podstępna wiedźma, która chce się zemścić na całej naszej rodzinie. Na naszych dzieciach. Na tobie. Nie pozwolę jej na to. – W głosie Deana zabrzmiały szorstkie, twarde tony, które Cas już dobrze znał. Dean podjął decyzje i będzie je realizował, choćby się waliło i paliło. – Zaczekaj tu, póki nie załatwię kilku spraw.

– Sam? – Cas spojrzał w poszukiwaniu sojusznika. Sammy tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jego mina mówiła: _stary, przykro mi, że tak się stało, ale nie kiwnę palcem, żeby powstrzymać mojego brata, póki nie znam całej sytuacji i nie będę pewien, że popełnia błąd_. Sam uważał Casa za przyjaciela i brata, ale jeśli Dean uznał, że tak trzeba – że tak ochroni swoją rodzinę - to nie zamierzał się wtrącać, przynajmniej na razie.

Dzieci: Mary, Bobby i Kevin stały kilka metrów od nich, w salonie i patrzyły na dorosłych z mieszaniną niedowierzania i lęku.

– Mary! – Dean przykucnął przy niej. – Nie wolno podchodzić do drzwi gabinetu i rozmawiać z Clair, okay? To bardzo ważne. I nie możesz pomóc tatusiowi się uwolnić. Rozumiesz? Jeśli tatuś się źle poczuje, kiedy mnie i wujka Sama nie będzie, zadzwoń. – Podał jej telefon. – Ale nie wolno ci podchodzić i nic mu podawać i robić nic, o co cię poprosi. Okay?

– Tatuś jest... zły? –  spytała, drżąc.

– Tatuś nie jest zły. – Dean spojrzał w okna wychodzące na ogród. Padało. Ściana wody zniknęła. Drzewa znów były drzewami a nie morską potwornością z ohydnymi mackami zamiast gałęzi. –  Ale będzie chciał wypuścić Clair i nie możemy mu na to pozwolić.

–  Clair jest zła?

–  Tak. Clair jest zła i może nas wszystkich skrzywdzić. Jak Heather w Derry. Zostańcie tu, ty i chłopcy. Teraz z wujkiem wyjdziemy, ale zaraz wrócimy. Okay? Usiądźcie tu, włączcie sobie telewizję i poczekajcie na nas. Nie podchodź do drzwi gabinetu i nie rozmawiaj z tatusiem, cokolwiek by nie mówił i jakkolwiek by cię nie prosił. Okay?

– Okay. – Skinęła Mary, czując po bokach Bobby’ego i Kevina, ściskających ją za ręce.

Tata i wujek wyszli z domu pospiesznie, a oni zostali sami. Usiedli na kanapie i włączyli telewizor w poszukiwaniu kreskówek. Mary starała się nie patrzeć na schody, na których siedział tatuś, z łokciami na kolanach i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Nie rozumiała, co się stało, ale to było bardzo dziwne i... Nie fair. Tatuś był dobry, zawsze był dobry. Czemu tata go przykuł kajdankami do poręczy? Żeby tatuś nie mógł się ruszyć. Może Clair była zła, ale tatuś nie był. Na pewno nie zrobiłby nic, co mogłoby ich narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie tatuś.

Chłopaki milczeli, udając, że oglądają film. Mary zaczęła się wiercić i rozmyślać.

Tata był wcześniej niedobry dla tatusia. Kiedy w zeszłe lato się kłócili. I rzucał butelkami, aż się tłukły w drobny mak i trzeba było uważać, żeby nie wdepnąć w szkło, zanim tatuś wszystko zamiecie i pozbiera. I tata wtedy bardzo głośno krzyczał. Kłócili się przez nią. Tatuś mówił tacie, żeby lepiej traktował Mary i kochał ją a tata wrzeszczał, że ona jest niegrzeczna, nieposłuszna i nic nie robi dobrze. Że potrzebuje dyscypliny. Że ma pusto w głowie i że powinna dostać prawdziwe lanie, żeby się nauczyła. Żeby tatuś przestał ją bronić i rozpieszczać, bo nic dobrego z niej nie wyrośnie. Mówił dużo rzeczy, od których Mary chciało się płakać i uciec z domu i nigdy nie wracać. A potem był ten weekend w sierpniu, i ta okropna awantura, która trwała całą noc. Było więcej tłuczenia butelek i trzaskania drzwiami niż zwykle. Mary dobrze to wszystko pamiętała, chociaż tata od tamtej pory się zmienił. Bardzo się zmienił.

A może nie?

Może tata tylko udawał, że się zmienił, żeby wrócili do domu, a teraz kiedy już wrócili, wszystko się zacznie od nowa? Mary zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta. Kajdanki się zakłada przestępcom. Złym ludziom. Widziała w telewizji. Na filmach. Ktoś jest złodziejem, albo bandytą i śledzi go detektyw a jak już go złapie to mu zakłada kajdanki i zabiera do więzienia.

Tatuś nie jest przestępcą. Nie jest zły. Nie jest! – Z emocji kopnęła stolik. – To czemu tata tak zrobił? Tata nie powinien go przykuwać do schodów. To było niesprawiedliwe. Niedobre.

Teraz tatuś nie może się ruszyć, nie może wstać, ale nie woła Mary. Nie prosi jej o pomoc. Pewnie słyszał, że tata zabronił jej podchodzić. Tatuś nie chce, żeby Mary mu pomogła, bo wtedy tata by się na nią pogniewał. Tatuś nigdy nie chciał, żeby tata się gniewał na Mary. Zawsze jej bronił. Zawsze ją zasłaniał.

Mary czuła się rozdarta i niespokojna. Chciała być grzeczna i słuchać taty. Chciała, żeby tata był taki jak ostatnio – kiedy spędzali razem czas – i był miły, nie krzyczał, chwalił ją i obejmował. Kupił jej szkicownik i woził na zajęcia plastyczne, dał jej własny pokój, naprzeciw starego pokoju, który dzieliła z Hanną. I znów całował się z tatusiem i spali razem w swojej sypialni. I tatuś był znów szczęśliwy.

Ale kajdanki nie były dobre. I teraz tatuś wcale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

Więc Mary się zastanawiała.

 

* * *

 

– Odbiło ci trochę? – Sam podbiegł, żeby zrównać się z Deanem, pędzącym przez trawnik i uliczkę do jego domu. – Nie musiałeś go _skuwać_!

–  Musiałem.

– Przy dzieciach?! Jak ja im to wytłumaczę? – Sam sapał ze złością, podniesionym ramieniem osłaniając oczy przed deszczem. – Wujek kocha wujka, ale od czasu do czasu przykuwa go do schodów, żeby mu nie uciekł? Taki przykład małżeńskiej czułości? Jezu, jak się Sally dowie... - Weszli do domu.

– Szukaj tego – powiedział Dean, nie zwracając uwagi na wyrzuty brata.

– Pułapek na mole? – Sam wziął od niego woreczek z liliową wstążeczką. – Sally ma tego pełno w bieliźniarce i szafach... Słuchaj, a w ogóle to o co chodzi z Clair? Naprawdę wierzysz, że to wiedźma z Derry, czy to tylko nagła erupcja twoich głęboko skrywanych fantazji o trójkącie sado-maso...

– Cholera, Sammy! – Dean wyrwał mu woreczek, rozsupłał tasiemkę i wysypał wszystko na stół. Zamiast suszonych płatków lawendy na blat posypały się malutkie kosteczki ptasie lub niemowlęce (trudno powiedzieć, czym akurat dysponowała wiedźma), popiół, kępki włosów czy sierści, pożółkłe zęby, gliniane kulki, jakieś tłuste, cuchnące farfocle, rybie łuski i inne śmieci. Sammy wzdrygnął się, ale nachylił mimo obrzydzenia, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Dotknął białych okruchów i polizał koniuszek palca.

– Sól?

– Sól. A co miałem zrobić? – Dean opróżnił jedną z mis na owoce, stojących na barku, zgarnął wszystko do niej i podpalił. Buchnął nieprzyjemny, niebieski płomień i poczuli smród palących się zwłok. – Znalazłem to w kieszeni kurtki Clair. Moim zdaniem to ona była poprzedniej nocy w naszym ogrodzie. Wyprawiała te swoje magiczne sztuczki. Uciekła przez płot i rozdarła rękaw. Bywała u was regularnie. Pomagała Sally. Miała mnóstwo okazji, aby zniszczyć pułapki i podrzucić worki uroku. Ma sens?

– Co ty... bredzisz? – Sam sięgnął po pusty woreczek i chwilkę mu się przyglądał. Potem skoczył na piętro, do garderoby. Wywalił zawartość pierwszej półki. Taki sam woreczek. Płócienny. Z liliową wstążeczką i niewielkim hafcikiem. Rozsupłał go i wysypał na podłogę. Lawenda. Pachnący susz. Znalazł następny i dwa kolejne. Wszystkie były wypełnione lawendą. Tylko lawendą. Żadnych kości, żadnej sierści, kłaków, gliny czy kamyków.

– Mary powiedziała, że Sally dała jej trzy woreczki. Jeden dla Hanny, jeden dla niej i jeden, który Mary schowała pod poduszkę Casa. – Dean zerwał całą pościel z małżeńskiego łoża Sama i Sally i zaczął metodycznie obszukiwać poszewki i materac. – Hannah zaczęła mieć ostatnio te dziwne sny i lunatykuje. Cas się pochorował tak, że sam widziałeś. Rzyga, traci przytomność. Lekarz stwierdził, że ma anginę ropną, ale jeszcze dwa dni temu był zdrów jak ryba! O! Kolejny! – Dean rozciął woreczek czubkiem scyzoryka. Nic. Płatki lawendy. Poczuł nagłą frustrację. – Cholerna wiedźma! Gdzie ona je ukryła?!

Sam obrócił się do niego na pięcie.

– Jeden z nich, ten spod poduszki Casa znalazłeś u Clair w kieszeni?

– No... Musiała go zabrać, kiedy zmieniała mu pościel... – Dean poruszył palcami, strząsając resztkę kwiatków na podłogę. Wytarł dłoń o spodnie.

– Ale po co?

– Co: po co?

– Po co go zabierała? Mogła go znów ukryć, pod materacem, albo gdziekolwiek...

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

–  Może się wyczerpał i chciała podmienić na inny, świeższy? Może nie chciała zostawiać dowodów, gdyby mu się pogorszyło? W końcu i tak bym go znalazł.

– Ale powiedziałeś, że to Sally dała Mary woreczki? Nie Clair? Sally? – spytał Sam tonem, jaki przybierał w rozmowach z klientami, próbując ustalić szczegóły zawiłych spraw.

–  Tak, Sally. Mówię przecież. Przesłuchujesz mnie?

– To czemu podejrzewasz Clair? – Sam zrobił duży krok nad kłębem kołder i koców, aby wyjść na korytarz. Poszedł od razu na koniec, do ostatniego pokoju, do tego, który nazywał buduarem Madame Pompadour. Który zamierzali przeznaczyć na pokój dla nowego dziecka. Dla małej Jody. W którym dziewczynki nocowały i w którym _potwory zabrały wisiorek_.

Dean podążył za nim.

– Oczywiście, że podejrzewam Clair, a kogo? – Uderzył w ścianę ze złością. – To na pewno jej sprawka. Musiała podrzucić wam tu kilka worków. Wymieszać z tymi, które przygotowała Sally... Z lawendą. To przez nie pochorował się Cas i przez nie Sally wylądowała w szpitalu! Niech to szlag, jaki on jest głupi! Nie powinienem się nigdy godzić, żeby ona znów wlazła w nasze życie!

Sam dopadł toaletki i zaczął przeszukiwać zawartość. Pudełko na biżuterię. Szufladka z drobiazgami. Przybory do włosów, szylkretowy grzebień z kilkoma włosami między zębami... Jaśniejszymi niż włosy Sally i dłuższymi niż włosy chłopców. Rudawe... Jak włosy...

\- Mary - jęknął.

Dean stanął nad nim, nie rozumiejąc.

– Sammy? Czego szukasz?

– Nawet nie wiem, o czym nie wiem... Póki mi nie spadnie na głowę... – wymamrotał rozglądając się po pokoju. Najwyższym meblem, na którym można było coś ukryć była przeszklona serwantka z kompletem porcelany i  platerowanych obiadowych rupieci, które Sally odziedziczyła po starej ciotce kilka lat temu. Sięgnął ręką. Wymacał coś. Popchnął do krawędzi, ostrożnie. Drewniane pudło. Złapał je, zanim spadło im na głowy i postawił ostrożnie na blacie toaletki. Obaj zajrzeli do środka.

– Przybory do szycia?

Sam zdjął wierzchnią część, z pudełkiem igieł, kompletem kolorowych szpuleczek, małymi nożyczkami, naparstkiem i tą śmieszną pętelką do nawlekania. Pod spodem była głębsza część ze złożoną starannie resztką znajomego już płótna, koszyczkiem pełnym tasiemek, guzików i zapasowych suwaków. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

– Teraz tobie odbiło? – spytał Dean. – Chodź. Nie chcę zostawiać dzieciaków i Casa samych z tą suką na tak długo.

– Zaraz. – Sam podniósł płótno i wziął płaskie pudełko z różowej, lakierowanej tekturki. Wyglądało jak typowo dziewczyński gadżet do przechowywania sekretnych pamiątek: zasuszonych róż, miłosnych liścików, pierwszego wspólnego zdjęcia z ukochanym... Ale kiedy Sam otworzył pokrywkę obaj wstrzymali oddech. W środku leżało więcej drobnych, połamanych czy pociętych tasakiem kosteczek, plastikowa torebeczka z sierścią (włosami?), trochę glinianych kulek i parę kamyków. To nie to jednak wzbudziło ich największe zaskoczenie.

Na spodzie, w rogu, pod skrawkiem czarnego welwetu leżał...

... amulet Mary.


	18. BLOOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie uporałam się z Oczami :) i teraz wracam do Oddalonych! Już się bardzo stęskniłam za tym opowiadaniem i mam nadzieję, że ci, którzy je czytali - wrócą do niego po tak długiej rozłące! :)

* * *

 

 

– Twój tata ci zabronił! – Bobby złapał Mary za ramię. Podciągnął opadające spodnie i spojrzał na brata, szukając jego poparcia. Kevin wzruszył ramionami. Bobby przewrócił oczami, podparł się pod boki i ostrzegł z pozycji najstarszego z rodzeństwa (starszego od Kevina o niecałe cztery minuty a od Mary pół roku). – Będziesz mieć kłopoty.

– Ale to tatuś! – powiedziała Mary.

– No, to wujek Cas. – Zgodził się Kevin, chociaż nie uznał za konieczne rozwijać tematu. Zawsze był raczej małomówny. Mary popatrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością.

– A wujek Dean to pies? – Zwrócił im obojgu uwagę. – Gdyby nie miał racji, to nasz tata by mu powiedział, nie?

– Niby tak. – Zgodził się Kevin.

To był argument nie do pobicia. Tata by zareagował, gdyby wujek Dean zrobił coś _bardzo_ złego.

– Poza tym twój tata nie powiedział, że wujek Cas jest zły, tylko że będzie chciał wypuścić Clair, a Clair jest zła i nie może uciec! – Spuentował Bobby. – I nasz tata zawsze mówi mamie, że wujek Dean strasznie kocha wujka Casa...

– No... – Zgodził się Kevin.

– ...więc na pewno się na niego nie gniewa, ani nic takiego. Wróci i go rozepnie. – Pocieszył ją. – I sobie wszystko wyjaśnią i się pogodzą. Wiesz jacy są dorośli.

– Stuknięci! – Pokiwał głową Kevin.

To prawda, Mary mogła to spokojnie przyznać. Dorośli _są_ stuknięci.

– Ciekawe, co zrobiła Clair, że tak wkurzyła wujka!

Mary obejrzała się na tatusia. Stali z chłopakami w najdalszym kącie salonu, konferując cicho, żeby tatuś nie słyszał. Siedział na schodach z opuszczoną głową i się martwił. Mary wiedziała. Czuła. Chciała z nim pomówić, ale Bobby zaczął ją przekonywać, że to głupi pomysł. Że powinna słuchać taty i poczekać aż wróci. Nic nie robić. Nie pomagać. Poczekać na tatę.

– Powiedział, że Clair chce nas skrzywdzić, jak Heather w Derry. Że jest wiedźmą. – Wyjaśniła chłopakom. Znali historię z opowieści, ale nie mieli wyobrażenia, co się tam _naprawdę_ stało.

Obaj skrycie zazdrościli dziewczynom takiej przygody, ale nie napraszali się o szczegóły. Tata poprosił, żeby nie dopytywali, bo to było nieprzyjemne i lepiej, żeby dziewczyny za wiele o tym nie myślały, a mówienie będzie im przypominać. Są rzeczy, o których się w rodzinie nie mówi, nie żeby utrzymywać sekrety, ale dlatego, żeby nie przywoływać strasznych wspomnień.

– Lubię Clair – powiedział nagle Kevin. – Zawsze była dla nas fajna.

– Ja też – przyznał Bobby. – I mama też ją lubi. Nasz tata uważa, że wujek Cas myśli, że ona jest jego córką. Tak jak ty i Hannah. Ale nie jest, prawda? Nie tak naprawdę? - Zastanowił się.

Mary nie odpowiedziała. Jeszcze raz się obejrzała na tatusia i nagle podjęła decyzję. Podbiegła i dotknęła jego ramienia. Podniósł na nią zmęczone, czerwone oczy.

– Tata wrócił? – Rozejrzał się.

– Nie wrócił. – Mary dotknęła kajdanek. – Jak mi powiesz, gdzie jest kluczyk, to ja ci przyniosę.

– Mary! Ej, Mary! Wracaj! – Bobby stanął kilka kroków od nich, nawołując ją w panice. – Kev! Leć do drzwi i pilnuj, czy tata z wujkiem nie wracają! Mary, wracaj! Rozmawialiśmy o tym!... - syknął.

– Ciii! – Uciszyła go. – Tatuś, wiesz gdzie jest kluczyk?

Tatuś popatrzył na nią z wahaniem.

– Tata będzie się na ciebie gniewał... Wracaj na kanapę, Mary. Bądź grzeczna i słuchaj taty. Wracaj na kanapę.

– Niech się gniewa! – Odrzekła buntowniczo a jej zielone oczy zamigotały gniewnie. – Nie pierwszy raz! Przyniosę ci kluczyk, tylko powiedz, gdzie jest!

Tatuś spojrzał na kajdanki i poruszył ręką niepewnie. Jeszcze raz próbował ją odesłać na kanapę, ale nie pozwoliła.

\- Przyniosę kluczyk! - Uparła się. - Tylko powiedz, gdzie jest!

– Nie wiem na pewno - zawahał się. - Sprawdź w szufladzie nocnej szafki od strony okna. Po tej stronie łóżka, gdzie tata śpi...

Mary kiwnęła i pobiegła na górę, a on obejrzał się za nią z mieszaniną niepokoju i nadziei.

– Na razie czysto – zaraportował Kevin spod drzwi wejściowych. Bobby zbliżył się do wujka. Nic nie powiedział. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Tata by powstrzymał wujka Deana, gdyby wujek nie miał racji, pomyślał, czując, że to nie do końca rozwiązuje problem. Był już na tyle duży, że wiedział, że dwaj ludzie mogą jednocześnie mieć rację i te racje mogą się całkowicie wykluczać. To _paradoks_. Jak ta zagadka, którą kiedyś opowiedziała im mama: czy wszechmocny Bóg może stworzyć kamień, którego nie mógłby podnieść? Od takich zagadek boli mózg. Tak jak od zastanawiania się, czy Mary robi dobrze, pomagając swojemu tacie i sprzeciwiając się drugiemu tacie.

Spojrzał na Mary, która zbiegła z kilkoma kluczykami, różnej wielkości.

– Który? – Podała wszystkie tatusiowi. Przyglądał się im przez chwilę, zanim wybrał właściwy. Po chwili zamek trzasnął i tatuś roztarł nadgarstek.

– Dziękuję, bączku. – Pocałował ją w czoło. – Zmykajcie teraz wszyscy na kanapę, okay?

– A ty?

– Muszę pomówić z Clair.

– Nie! – Zaprotestowała Mary. – Tata powiedział, że ona chce nas skrzywdzić! Ciebie i nas! Nie możesz z nią rozmawiać!

– Mary, muszę. – Tatuś przygarnął ją i przytulił mocno. – Pamiętasz jak tata się na ciebie złościł, że nie pilnujesz Hanny? I chciał cię karać?

– Tak... – odpowiedziała cichutko. To były bardzo nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

– A ja zawsze chciałem najpierw z tobą porozmawiać, żeby zrozumieć, co się naprawdę stało? Także z twojego punktu widzenia?

– Tak. Ale Clair może zrobić ci krzywdę!

– Nie zrobi! – Obiecał jej nieco na wyrost. – Jest związana i siedzi w pułapce. To bardzo dobra pułapka, tata ją zrobił. Tata potrafi robić najlepsze pułapki. Poza tym będę bardzo ostrożny. Ale _muszę_ z nią pomówić. Może tata nie ma racji? Może się pomylił co do niej? I chce ją ukarać, tak jak wtedy chciał karać ciebie, chociaż nie zrobiłaś nic złego? Może Clair też nie zrobiła nic złego?

– Okay. – Zgodziła się niechętnie. – Porozmawiaj z nią. Tylko bądź ostrożny! Będziesz, dobrze? Będziesz ostrożny?

– Będę bardzo ostrożny. – Przyrzekł. – Wracaj teraz na kanapę i oglądaj bajki, okay?

– Tak.

\- Kocham cię, Mary. - Pocałował ją w czoło i poszedł do pokoju, gdzie siedziała Clair.

Chłopaki zaczęli szukać czegoś do oglądania, przełączając bezmyślnie programy w telewizorze, kiedy nagle usłyszeli zapowiedź materiału w wiadomościach.

\- ...NOAA w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym roku - powiedziała prezenterka z poważną miną. - Tajemniczy [dźwięk ](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Bloop.ogg)został zarejestrowany kilkakrotnie przez wojskowy system Sound Surveillance, zaprojektowany do wykrywania radzieckich łodzi podwodnych, a po zakończeniu zimnej wojny wyłapujący za pomocą mikrofonów głębinowych dźwięki z głębin oceanu. Jest to jeden z najgłośniejszych dotąd rejestrowanych dźwięków o niezidentyfikowanym pochodzeniu. Specjaliści lokalizują go na zachód od południowego krańca Ameryki Południowej, a słyszalny jest w odległości ponad pięciu tysięcy kilometrów od prawdopodobnego źródła. Powstało wiele teorii na temat pochodzenia dźwięku: ruch płyt tektonicznych, lub odgłosy wydawane przez płetwala błękitnego, największego żyjącego ssaka, który może ważyć nawet sto pięćdziesiąt ton - mówiła prezenterka, przykuwając uwagę chłopców i (trochę mniej) Mary. - Chociaż specjaliści z NOAA nie sądzą, aby żadne zwierzę, nawet płetwal błękitny, było zdolne wydawać dźwięk o takim natężeniu, nie są w stanie też ze stu procentową pewnością wskazać innej przyczyny powstania Bloop, jak nazywają tajemniczy dźwięk. Wykluczyli między innymi działalność człowieka, wskazując, że zmiany częstotliwości są charakterystyczne dla istot żywych. Musiałoby to jednak być zwierzę znacznie większe od największego znanego obecnie nauce, z czających się w niezbadanych głębinach oceanu. Jedną z najbardziej szalonych teorii ukuli miłośnicy prozy autora horrorów, H.P. Lovecrafta, przekonani, że Bloop wydaje śpiący bohater wielu jego opowiadań, mieszkaniec zatopionego miasta R'lyeh, jeden z przedwiecznych bogów, Cthulu. Miejmy nadzieję, że odnotowywana ostatnio zwiększona aktywność Bloopa nie świadczy o tym, że Cthulu się budzi. - Zakończyła żartobliwym akcentem prezenterka, przechodząc do kolejnego tematu.

Bobby i Kevin przez chwilę siedzieli bez ruchu, zanim spojrzeli na Mary.

Dziesięć sekund później wszyscy troje siedzieli pochyleni ciasno nad notebookiem i odsłuchiwali Bloopa.

\- Znam ten dźwięk - powiedział Kevin, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ja też - przyznał niechętnie Bobby.

Mary nie musiała nic mówić. Widzieli po minie, że też zna.

\- Tak brzmiała dzidzia w brzuchu mamy, jak robili jej USG. - Kevin potarł nos. Bobby skinął głową. - W szpitalu...

\- Tak brzmią sny, które ostatnio mi się śnią... - powiedziała Mary. - W których coś do mnie mówi. Szepcze... W ciemnościach...

\- Co szepcze? - Głos Kevina załamał się z emocji.

Mary spojrzała na obu braci, przełknęła ślinę i odchrząknęła.

\- Fhtagn. Fhtagn... - Ledwo poruszyła wargami. - Tylko tyle pamiętam. Brzmi jak bardzo stary i bardzo obcy język...

Kevin wstukał słowo _fhtagn_ w wyszukiwarkę i po chwili patrzyli na całe, pełne zdanie: ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn.

Było też tłumaczenie: _w swoim domu w R’lyeh, martwy Cthulu czeka, śniąc..._

 

 

Usłyszeli kroki i kiedy podnieśli głowy, zobaczyli tatusia dziewczyn, wujka Casa, wypuszczającego z domu Clair. Dał jej kluczyki do swojego samochodu i kazał biec, szybko, żeby wujek Dean jej nie zobaczył i nie złapał.

Spojrzeli po sobie z przestrachem.

Coś było nie tak. Coś było cholernie nie tak jak powinno.


	19. WSZYSTKO SIĘ ROZPADA

\- Po prostu tego nie rozumiem! - Dean gapił się na swój stary amulet, który stał się amuletem Mary. Zginął i znalazł się w domu Sama. W pokoju zwanym buduarem Sally. W jej pudełku, z przyborami do szycia.

\- A co tu rozumieć?! - wrzasnął Sammy. - Ta wiedźma sobie z nami pogrywa od Derry! Minęło tyle miesięcy, a ona nadal sobie z nami pogrywa!

\- Clair?

\- Heather! Matole. - Sammy odetchnął, starając się uspokoić. Przetarł twarz i nagle poczuł, że całe powietrze z niego uchodzi, jak z przekłutego balonu. Kolana mu miękną i żeby nie upaść, usiadł na schodach prowadzących z piętra na parter. - Opętała ją. Ale jak?

Jak?

Jak?, pytanie odbijało się tysięcznym echem w jego głowie.

\- Przecież ją zabiła, skręciła jej kark, obaj widzieliśmy! - Dean zacisnął amulet w dłoni i usiadł obok brata. - Głupi Cas ją przywrócił do życia, pozbywając się resztki łaski. To idiota - westchnął. Inwektywa zabrzmiała czule w jego ustach i chrząknął, żeby pokryć zmieszanie. Sarknął - cokolwiek robi, wynikają z tego same kłopoty!

\- Zaczynając od tego, że wyciągnął cię z piekła - spuentował Sammy złośliwie. - A potem ratował nam obu tyłki niezliczoną ilość razy. I w międzyczasie się zakochał...

\- Sammy! - Dean podniósł palec ostrzegawczo.

\- ...w drugim kompletnym głupolu, przyciągającym kłopoty jak miód pszczoły. - Sammy spojrzał na trzymane w ręku pudełko pełne wiedźmich utensyliów. - Byłem taki ślepy. Byłem ślepy.

\- Obaj byliśmy. Nie powinienem jej wpuszczać do domu. Nie powinienem pozwalać jej zbliżać się do dziewczynek... - Dean poczuł mdłości na wspomnienie, jak blisko wiedźma była z Mary i Hanną. Ile razy one były z nią same. Ile razy Cas był z nią... sam. Wystawiony na niebezpieczeństwo. Dean zacisnął palce tak mocno, że rogi amuletu wbiły mu się w ciało. - Wierzyłem mu, że ona się zmieniła. Że go potrzebuje. Że jest jej coś winien, za Jimmy'ego. Nic nie jest jej winien! To był wybór Novaka! Sam się o to modlił! Jaki normalny facet prosi o to, żeby opętał go anioł?! Jaki normalny facet opuszcza rodzinę, dziecko, w imię...

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Przerwał mu Sammy ostro.

\- O Jimmym.

\- A co _on_ ma z tym wspólnego? - Sammy podniósł brwi. - Z Sally?

\- Jak to z Sally? - Dean zamrugał, zdziwiony. - Z Clair. Jimmy Novak, ojciec Clair. Clair, kojarzysz? Pomocnica Heather, porwała moje dzieci i przekabaciła Casa, żeby jej pomagał i wpuścił...

Sam otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszeli warkot silnika i obaj rzucili się do drzwi. Dean wybiegł na ulicę akurat żeby zobaczyć oddalające się kombi Casa. Zaklął siarczyście, zastanawiając się, jak Cas się wydostał z domu. Mary. Musiała mu pomóc, musiała dać mu zapasowy klucz do kajdanek, cholera! Cholera! Co za...

...przekorny bachor - chciał pomyśleć, ale przygryzł język. Potoczył wokół zmęczonym wzrokiem, starając się zebrać do kupy, gdy zobaczył go. W progu.

\- Cas! - Obrócił się na pięcie, patrząc w koniec uliczki, gdzie zniknął jego wóz. - Cas? Kto... Jasna!... - Zdał sobie sprawę. - Clair! Wypuściłeś ją! Czemu?! Ty! Czemu! Czy ty wiesz, co ona zrobiła?!

Podbiegł do niego, złapał za sweter na piersiach i spojrzał w te jego niebieskie-niebieskie oczy.

Cas zamrugał niepewnie, zachwiał się i nagle Dean się wściekł do białości. Ten głupi anioł przegiął, po prostu przekroczył wszystkie granice! Sprowadził na nich wiedźmę! Wiedźmę do ich domu! Dopuścił ją do dzieci! Do ich córek! Do dzieci Sama! Do Sally! Uratował ją w Derry kosztem własnej łaski! Stracił resztki łaski, żeby ożywić Clair, a przywlókł wiedźmę w jej ciele! Wpuścił ją w ich życie, niemal ją siłą wciągnął!

Zaprosił do ich domu!

Do rodziny!

I teraz... zdradził go. Zdradził Deana. Jakby wepchnął mu sztylet, ten cholerny, anielski sztylet w plecy. Dean uwięził ją w pułapce, a ten głupek, ten idiota, ten matoł, ten uparty, cholerny dureń, ten... ten... z d r a j c a  ją uwolnił! Chociaż mu zabronił! ZABRONIŁ!

Dean prawie oślepł z gniewu.

I teraz stoi tu, przed nim, gapiąc się niewinnie, tymi szeroko otwartymi, błękitnymi oczami, bez żadnej skruchy...

...bezmyślnie.

Nagle zamachnął się i z całej go uderzył. W szczękę. A potem w splot słoneczny. I jeszcze raz.

\- ZWARIOWAŁEŚ! ZOSTAW! - Krzyk Sama dobiegł jak zza ściany, jak spod puchowej poduchy. Jak spod wody.

Szarpnięcie do tyłu, prawie się obaj przewrócili, kiedy Sammy go odciągał. Płacz Mary. Przerażone spojrzenia chłopców. Cas, klęczący na podjeździe, wycierający usta dłonią. Rozmazujący krew z wargi.

Deszcz.

Znów padało.

Coś zapiekło go w dłoni. Zabolało. Spojrzał, zdziwiony, najpierw w ołowiane, zachmurzone niebo, a potem w dół, na rękę. Na amulet. Rozsunął palce. Syknął. Strącił kawałek metalu, który upadł z brzękiem na schodek. Potoczył się, rozgrzany do czerwoności, jak węgielek dopiero co wyciągnięty z ogniska.

Mary wyminęła Casa, kucnęła, sięgnęła po wisiorek i kiedy go tylko chwyciła, odbiegła od Deana. Od taty.

Nagle znów przestała go lubić. Znów się zaczęła bać. Jak wtedy, kiedy pił i był ciągle wściekły i kłócił się z tatusiem. Krzyczał. Tłukł butelki i trzaskał drzwiami. Jak wiele miesięcy temu, kiedy po którejś kłótni tatuś kazał im się spakować i się wyprowadzili z domu. Uciekli. Przed tatą. Od niego.

Stanęła obok tatusia, któremu leciała krew i popatrzyła na tatę. Wujek Sammy nadal go trzymał, żeby więcej nie mógł uderzyć tatusia.

Stanęła tak, żeby tata najpierw musiał _ją_ odepchnąć, gdyby chciał go znów uderzyć. Chciała tatusia zasłonić. Tatuś był chory i słaby a tata go zbił.

I ukradł wisiorek! Tata ukradł wisiorek! Zabrał go! Miał go w ręku, kiedy wyszli z wujkiem. To był jej wisiorek. Tatuś go jej podarował i wisiorek należał do niej. Tata nie miał prawa go zabierać. Ukradł wisiorek! Pobił tatusia. Był zły.

Zły.

Już go nie lubiła. Patrzyła na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi, nasrożona i gotowa rzucić się na niego, jeśli tylko znów zechce skrzywdzić tatusia. Była mała, ale mali też mogą kogoś obronić! Mogą! Pan Shurley jest blisko! Ma na nią oko! Pan Shurley obiecał jej kiedyś, żeby się nigdy nie bała, bo on ma nią oko i wiedziała, ze tak jest, bo wisiorek był ciepły. I ona obroni tatusia, chociaż jest mała, obroni go przed tatą, który jest zły i patrzy na nią zdziwiony i ma głupią minę.

I chce przeprosić, ale tatuś kręci głową, że nie trzeba.

Wraca do domu.

Mary wie.

Wszystko jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak jak powinno być. Szczęście się skończyło. Kłopoty. Nadeszły kłopoty.

 

* * *

 

\- O, stary. - Sammy powoli rozluźnił chwyt i zsunął dłoń po ramieniu brata, jakby jeszcze nie dowierzał, czy na pewno może go puścić. I trochę, jakby chciał go pocieszyć. - Lepiej idź go przeproś.

Dean gapił się na zamknięte drzwi domu.

Chłopcy Sama  stali opodal i Sam zagarnął ich, żeby nie moknęli na deszczu. Kazał im wejść do domu a sam odwrócił się do brata.

\- Musisz z nim pogadać, natychmiast. Przeprosić. Za kajdanki i za _to_. Wytłumaczyć jakoś Mary. Nie wiem, jak. Jakoś. - Sam czuł ogromne zmęczenie. Najchętniej położyłby się i zasnął na tydzień, ale nie mógł. - A potem musimy zająć się wiedźmą... - dodał cicho. Prawie bezgłośnie.

\- Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie jest. - Dean nadal nie mógł otrząsnąć się po spojrzeniu Mary. Patrzyła na niego... tak... Wzdrygnął się. - Odjechała w siną dal i szukaj wiatru w polu!

Sammy otworzył usta. Milczał przez moment, zanim podjął.

\- Jesteś taki głupi sam z siebie, czy bierzesz lekcje? - Pokręcił głową. Czuł, że ramiona zwisają mu, jakby dźwigał na sobie ciężki, wełniany płaszcz, z kieszeniami wypchanymi kamieniami i nasiąkły wodą. Nie mógł się wyprostować. Po prostu nie mógł. Nie miał siły. Chciał się zwinąć na podjeździe, na ziemi i po prostu zasnąć. I nie mógł. Nie ze względu na chłopców.

Tylko oni teraz się liczyli.

Musiał pokonać to zmęczenie, rozlewające się w kościach, w mięśniach.

Mroźne, bolesne wyczerpanie. Obojętność.

Musiał to pokonać. Dla chłopców.

\- O co ci chodzi? - spytał Dean, przyglądając się mu z niepokojem.

\- To nie Clair. - Sammy już nie mógł. Nie potrafił ustać. Usiadł na schodku. - To nie ona wróciła z Derry opętana przez wiedźmę. To nie ona. Nie rozumiesz? Nie ona.

\- A kto?

\- Sally.

Sam spuścił głowę, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać karku prosto. Zamknął oczy. Mógłby teraz zasnąć. Mógłby zasnąć i się nie obudzić. Tak byłoby najłatwiej. Po co żyć? Po co chodzić, oddychać? Jeść, pić, mówić, myśleć? Po co? Jego żony już nie ma. Sally nie ma. Jest tylko ciało, w którym zadomowiła się wiedźma, jakimś cudem, jakimś cholernym cudem, wlazła w nią. W Sally. Wtedy, w Derry. Musiała zbliżyć się na tyle blisko, że duch wiedźmy, który wydostał się z ciała, który najwyraźniej uciekł na chwilkę przedtem, zanim Heather zmarła (to musiał być ten błysk, i podmuch, który ich pchnął i podpalił łąkę i las wokół nich), w panicznej próbie ratunku i w poszukiwaniu nowego nosiciela... i trafił na Sally.

Niewinną, prostolinijną Sally, biegnącą przez pogorzelisko w trampkach, na czele strażaków i oddziału Gwardii Narodowej. Żeby ich ocalić.

Na swoją zgubę.

Spał z Sally. Mieszkał z nią. Tyle miesięcy. Kochał się z nią. Całował. Przytulał.

I to nie była ona, już nie. To była ta obrzydliwa wiedźma, chcąca ich zabić. Opętała ciało jego żony, wniknęła w nią, jak wąż w buta i czekała na dobry moment, żeby ich ukąsić. Całą rodzinę.

Dziecko.

Sally nosiła dziecko.

Sam zakrył twarz dłońmi.

Mokrą od deszczu. Od deszczu. Od deszczu... i od łez.


	20. PRIORYTETY

\- Idź z nim pomów. No, idź. Idź. - Pogonił go Sammy, gramoląc się na nogi. - Muszę napić się kawy. A ty z nim pomów. Póki czas.

Obaj weszli do domu. Cas siedział na kanapie, z Mary na kolanach. Obaj chłopcy siedzieli razem, ściśnięci, na fotelu. Odwrócili się jednocześnie na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i odetchnęli z ulgą na widok taty. Wujek Dean podszedł do kanapy, ukucnął.

Tata zabrał ich do kuchni, kazał usiąść przy stole, tyłem do salonu, ukroił im po kawałku ciasta znalezionego w lodówce i kazał być cicho. Wcale nie zamierzali hałasować. Wokół działo się za dużo rzeczy. Niepokojących rzeczy.

\- Mary... możesz nas zostawić na chwilę? - spytał Dean. Mary nie chciała zejść z kolan, ale tatuś ją zsadził i powiedział, żeby poszła do wujka, żeby wzięła coś do picia i poczekała na niego. Że zaraz przyjdzie. Żeby się nie martwiła.

Wstał i poszedł na górę.

Kuśtykał.

Ciężko opierał się o poręcz, robiąc powolne kroki po schodach.

Tata Dean szedł za nim. Chciał mu pomóc, ale tatuś powiedział, że nie trzeba. Że sobie poradzi. Mary przygryzła wargę, mocno ściskając wisiorek. Był ledwie letni i nie była pewna, czy to dlatego, że pan Shurley był w pobliżu, czy dlatego, że ogrzał się od jej dłoni.

Wujek zrobił im wszystkim kakao rozpuszczalne a sobie wielki kubek kawy. Stał przy zlewie i gapił się na brudne talerze, odstawione do zmywania. Zadzwonił telefon, ale wujek tylko spojrzał na wyświetlacz, odebrał, powiedział, że ma spotkanie i nie może rozmawiać. Oddzwoni jak będzie mógł. Wyłączył komórkę i odłożył na blat. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i przygnębionego. Więc wszyscy troje, chłopaki i Mary, siedzieli przy stole, z kubkami kakao w rękach i siedzieli cicho.

Cas wszedł do sypialni, usiadł na łóżku i popatrzył na swoje ręce.

\- Przepraszam, że ją wypuściłem - zaczął, zanim Dean zdążył się odezwać. Poruszył palcami, jakby upewniając się, że nadal należą do niego. Że to nadal jego ręce. Jego ciało.

\- To ja... - Dean klęknął przy nim. Położył rękę na jego kolanie.

\- Szkoda, że nie trafił ci się jakiś lepszy anioł. - Cas skrzywił się, nie mając siły się uśmiechnąć. - Miałeś pecha.

\- Nie narzekam. - Dean sięgnął, żeby wziąć go za rękę, ale Cas splótł własne dłonie ciasno i nie odpowiedział na ten gest. Dean cofnął się. Popatrzył w okno. Na rozgrzebane łóżko.

\- Musisz teraz zaopiekować się Samem - powiedział Cas spokojnie. - Będzie cię potrzebował.

\- Ty mnie potrzebujesz. Mary mnie potrzebuje. I Hannah.

Cas skinął, ale było w tym coś... nieuważnego. Jakby myślał o czymś innym. Jakby przyznał mu rację tylko dla świętego spokoju. I Dean nagle poczuł, że zalega między nimi jakiś cień. Chłód. Wyrwa, jakby szczelina, która rozdziela ich, żeby nie mogli się spotkać. Dotknąć.

Jakby już nie stali po tej samej stronie.

\- Nie gniewam się o Clair - rzucił prędko, zanim szczelina się powiększy. Jakby tymi słowami mógł ją zasypać. Przerzucić jakiś most. - Traktujesz ją jak córkę i zrobiłeś dla niej to, co ja bym zrobił dla Hanny. I Mary - uzupełnił po pół sekundzie. Skarcił się w myślach. Czemu najpierw wspomniał o Hannie? Czemu nie o Mary? Czemu zrobił pauzę?

Czy to dlatego, że tak na niego patrzyła? Na dole?

Z nienawiścią.

Nie, nie z nienawiścią. Był niesprawiedliwy. Z żalem. Zawiódł ją. Patrzyła, jakby ją oszukał. Jakby dopiero się przekonała, jaki jest naprawdę. Albo... że miała nadzieję, że będzie lepszy, a okazał się gorszy. Może zresztą wcale się nie zdziwiła. Może zawsze wiedziała. Zawsze.

Ale nie może teraz o tym myśleć. Teraz najważniejsze, żeby zasypać szczelinę. Żeby Cas... cokolwiek myśli, cokolwiek czuje, żeby znów... był taki jak przedtem. Żeby... znów mu ufał. Żeby... znów... Dean myślał gorączkowo, ale nie odważył się użyć tego słowa, tego jednego. Na _K_.

Kochał.

Czemu to się zmieniło? Przez to wszystko, Derry i Heather i Clair. I Sally. Cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło... Zepsuło wszystko.

\- Nie chciałem - wyszeptał. - Nie chciałem cię uderzyć.

\- Idź do Sammy'ego. Potrzebuje cię teraz. Potem to naprawimy. - Cas odsunął się, wstał i poszedł do łazienki.

Jeśli jeszcze będzie co naprawiać, pomyślał ze strachem. Złe przeczucia zjeżyły mu włosy na karku. Chciał zapukać, zaczekać, aż Cas wyjdzie, pomówić jeszcze. Pokajać się. Przepraszać, aż zostanie wysłuchany, aż zostanie mu wybaczone i zapomniane. Cas potrafił wybaczać. Zapominać. Był jego aniołem. Tylko ich łączyła taka więź. Przecież Cas sam kiedyś powiedział, że tylko z Deanem łączy go ta... g ł ę b o k a... Dotknął drzwi do łazienki. Zastukał cicho, ale Cas się nie odezwał. Usłyszał lejącą się wodę.

Cas ma rację. Naprawią to później. Naprawią wszystko później. Zawsze dotąd się udawało. Zawsze dotąd Cas w końcu mu wybaczał. Wracał. Naprawią to. _On_ to naprawi. Wszystko wytłumaczy. Stanie na głowie. Cas się przekona. Zobaczy. Uwierzy. Będzie jak dawniej. Nie dawniej, jak jesienią, ale wcześniej. Kiedy gapili się na siebie tak długo i _wiedzieli_ , cały świat wokół znikał i byli tylko oni dwaj i naprawdę, w głębi serca _wiedzieli_.

Z Mary też naprawi.

Jak tylko uporają się z wiedźmą.

Sammy go potrzebuje.

Dean jeszcze raz dotknął drzwi łazienki, wsłuchał w szum wody.

\- Wrócę - obiecał, chociaż Cas nie mógł go usłyszeć. - Wrócę. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

* * *

 

Cas zdjął opatrunek i popatrzył w lustro. Umył twarz. Posmarował spuchniętą wargę wazeliną. Dean miał ciężką rękę i potrafił przyłożyć. Gdyby był aniołem... ale już nie był. Ostatnie resztki łaski oddał Clair. I teraz był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Ze śladami poparzeń, siniakami. Anginą. Gorączką. Obolałym gardłem. Trzema córkami, którymi musiał się zaopiekować.

Trzema.

 _Spotkajmy się w kawiarni. Opowiem ci, co wiem. Nie spodoba ci się_ \- przeczytał esemesa na swoim telefonie. Wciągnął sweter na gołe ciało, zapominając o plastrach i gorsecie. - _Czas ucieka. Bestia się budzi._

Chciałby powiedzieć Deanowi, iść z nim, ale nie mógł. Musiał zadbać o niego. Musiał go ochronić. Nie był już aniołem, ale nadal jego najpierwszym, najważniejszym zadaniem było chronić Deana Winchestera. Zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, musiał chronić Deana.

Dean był najważniejszy.

 

 

 

 


	21. PRZYSTANEK

Dean i Sammy pojechali do szpitala, do Sally. Cas prawie zaraz po ich wyjściu kazał dzieciakom się ubrać, wziąć za ręce i ruszył do przystanku autobusowego. Clair wysłała mu esemes z adresem taniej kawiarni w centrum. Musieli pomówić. Dobrze wiedział, że muszą.

Znów padał deszcz, właściwie nie _znów_ , bo bez przerwy. Chodniki i ulice nie były pełne kałuż - one dosłownie spływały potokami wody. To nie były naturalne opady, nie tylko jak na tę porę roku. Cas z niepokojem patrzył w niebo a potem na dzieci, brnące w rwącym strumieniu, przeskakujące z jednego płytszego miejsca w drugie, jak trzy mokre wróble.

Bestia się budzi. Bestia się budzi w Otchłani... - odbijało się w jego głowie echem. - Bestia.

Paradoks omnipotencji.

Nie spodoba ci się...

Nie spodoba ci się, napisała Clair. Powiem ci wszystko, co wiem. Nie spodoba ci się.

Czemu Dean zniszczył grafiki Blake'a?

Paradoks omnipotencji. Czemu to wraca, jak refren zasłyszanej w radiu piosenki? Cas starał się sobie przypomnieć coś, co chyba zapomniał, a nie powinien. Nie powinien zapomnieć, to było ważne. To było... kluczowe. To było _decydujące_. Wszystko od tego zależało. Wszystko.

Zdefiniuj _wszystko_ , polecił sam sobie i odpowiedź pojawiła się natychmiast.

Dean.

Życie Deana od tego zależy. Może więcej, może życie innych ludzi także, może znów chodzi o cały świat, o przyszłość Stworzenia. To było ważne. Nie tak ważne, jak Dean, ale ważne.

Dziewczynki. Dzieci. Sammy i chłopcy. Rodzina... Sally.

Sally, coś się działo z Sally. Coś złego. I z maleństwem. Cas przystanął, rozkaszlał się. Wyciągnął chusteczkę i wypluł trochę flegmy. Trochę krwi. Niedobrze. Nie powinien pluć krwią. To bardzo niepokojący objaw. Przez dłuższy moment starał się uspokoić rzężenie w piersiach. Bardzo zły objaw.

\- Tatuś? - Mary podbiegła, chlapiąc i bryzgając dookoła swoimi żółtymi kaloszami. - Tatuś?, chodź, usiądź tu... - Podprowadziła go do niskiego murku, na którym mógł przysiąść. - Zadzwonię po tatę, co? Wrócimy do domu, położysz się. - Przyłożyła drobną, dziecinną rączkę do jego czoła i powiedziała z powagą. - Masz gorączkę.

\- Nie mam. Masz zmarznięte ręce. - Postarał się uśmiechnąć i dał jej całusa w policzek. - Chodź, jedzie nasz autobus. Pojedziemy na ciastka.

\- Do Terence'a?

\- Nie, nie do Terence'a. - Cas zapakował ich do środka. - Spotkamy się z Clair, muszę z nią pomówić.

Autobus był pełen przemoczonych, milczących, ponurych ludzi o woskowych twarzach i pustych oczach. Dzieci zbiły się w ciasną gromadkę, przytuloną do Casa.

\- Fhtagn.

\- Słucham? - Castiel obrócił się w kierunku siwowłosej staruszki. - Proszę?

\- Fhtagn... - wyskrzeczała, kiedy autobus brał zakręt. Słońce na chwilę przebiło się przez skłębione chmury i ołowianym, martwym światłem wypełniło wnętrze pojazdu. Dzieciaki przytuliły się jeszcze ciaśniej, co siebie nawzajem i do Casa, instynktownie odsuwając od otaczających pasażerów. - Fhtagn!

\- Tatuś, wysiądźmy... - Mary pociągnęła go za rękaw. - Wysiądźmy tu!

\- Fhtagn! Ph’nglui mglw’nafh... - Staruszka podniosła szponiasty palec, celując w stojącego najbliżej Bobby'ego.

\- Ph’nglui mglw’nafh... - powtórzył za nią siedzący obok mężczyzna. Autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku, ale nikt nie wysiadł. Cas zerknął na drzwi. Na poprzednim przystanku też nikt nie wysiadł... I wsiedli tylko oni. Stanęli najbliżej drzwi, ale teraz nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że stoją gdzieś w środku, w ścisku. Nagle przestał czuć dzieci.

\- Tatuś!

\- Wujek! Wujku!... - Usłyszał, jakby z oddali, zagłuszane przez jakiś szum, brzęczenie, gwar, jakby dookoła wszyscy coś mówili, chociaż na kogokolwiek Cas by spojrzał, wszyscy milczeli i nikt nie poruszał ustami. Wszystkie twarze były nieruchome i pozbawione emocji. Mimiki.

Zaczął się przepychać, żeby dotrzeć do drzwi i jednocześnie złapać dzieci za ręce, ale im bardziej się pchał, tym zdawał się bardziej od nich oddalać.

\- Mary! Bobby? Kevin! - wołał, starając się przekrzyczeć ten szum i to brzęczenie. Nachalne, jednostajne bełkotanie _ph’nglui mglw’nafh... fhtagn..._ Zamrugał. Jaki to język? To nie angielski. Nie... jakiś nieznany. Jakiś obcy... Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, skojarzyć.

Obcy.

Jakiś obcy język.

Poruszył się niespokojnie, obrócił z trudem. Już nie widział wcale drzwi. Gdzie jest wyjście? Znów jadą, nikt nie wysiadł i nikt nie wsiadł, a mimo to zrobiło się ciaśniej i zaczął mieć trudności z oddychaniem. Coś cuchnęło. Czyjś nieświeży oddech. Woń zepsutego mięsa. Ryb. Wybrzeża... Słony, ostry zapach. Mdlący. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Gdzie dzieci? Czy były z nim dzieci? Może zostały w domu?

Zostały w domu.

Oczywiście, że zostały w domu - coś wdarło się w umysł, uspokajająca myśl. Oczywiście, że są w domu.

Z Deanem. I Sammym. Bardzo uspokajająca myśl. Są bezpieczni, wszyscy są bezpieczni. Oglądali telewizję, kiedy wychodził. Pamiętał teraz dokładnie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Oczywiście, że są...

\- Tatuś! Tatuś! Wysiadamy! - Mary pociągnęła go za rękę. - Wysiadamy! Teraz!

Wszyscy czworo przedarli się przez tłum blokujący wyjście i w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyli na chodnik.

Prosto w kałużę.

Dzieciaki oddychały szybko, jak po długim biegu, gapiąc się na niego w przerażeniu.

\- Co się stało? Czemu nie jesteście w domu? - spytał niewyraźnie, czując suchość na podniebieniu i sztywnienie języka. Kiedy próbował przełknąć ślinę, aż go zapiekło. - Gdzie tata?

Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie i na Mary.

\- Zadzwoń do wujka! - Zażądał Bobby a Kev pokiwał głową.

\- Nie. - Mary dotknęła wisiorka. Był ciepły, nie gorący, ale wystarczająco ciepły, żeby mogła uciec. Pan Shurley pomógł wydostać się z autobusu. Znaleźć tatusia i chłopców. Wiedziała, że teraz muszą spotkać się z Clair. Po prostu wiedziała, że to ważne, żeby tatuś spotkał się z Clair. - Coś ci dzwoni. Odbierz!

Cas spowolnionym gestem wsadził rękę do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął coś miękkiego. Popatrzył, zdziwiony.

\- Lawenda?

\- To brzydkie! Wyrzuć to! - krzyknęła Mary, chwyciła woreczek w dwa palce i odrzuciła daleko, przez ulicę, ze wstrętem. Woreczek wpadł do kratki ściekowej. Cas zamrugał. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął telefon.

\- Clair? - Potarł czoło, mając wrażenie, jakby dopiero się obudził. Ledwo poznawał własny, schrypnięty głos.

\- Gdzie jesteście? Miałeś być dwie godziny temu?! - wrzasnęła. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- Jesteśmy... Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? - Rozejrzał się. Nie znał tej okolicy. Nie pamiętał, jak się tu dostał. On i dzieci. - Mary?... - spytał, oczekując jakiejś podpowiedzi. Mary wzruszyła ramionami. Chłopcy pokazali tabliczkę z nazwą najbliższej ulicy, ale nic im nie mówiła. Cas nie mógł zrozumieć. Mieszkali w tym mieście ponad osiem lat, nie było takie znów wielkie.

\- Fhtagn... - powiedział. - Fhtagn.

\- Co? - Głos Clair nagle się oddalił a w słuchawce rozległy się trzaski i zakłócenia. - Co mówisz? Cas! Castiel! Halo? Jesteś tam?... Odezwij się, nic nie słyszę!...

\- Fhtagn. - Powtórzył do milczącej słuchawki.

Co to znaczy?

Zastanowił się.

Jaki to język?

Obcy.

Ale to niemożliwe.

Przecież znał wszystkie języki. Wszystkie. Żywe i martwe. Łacinę, grekę, suahili, sumeryjski, aramejski, sanskryt wedyjski... więc czemu nie ten? Ten był obcy.

Nie z tego świata.

\- Fhtagn?

\- Śpi. Śni... - wyszeptała Mary, kurczowo ściskając wisiorek. - Czeka...

Cas spojrzał na nią a potem na chodnik.

Coś się zupełnie nie zgadzało.

Coś było bardzo nie tak.

Bardzo dziwne.

Ale co?

Co dokładnie?

Nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Nie potrafił tego uchwycić.

Dostrzec.

Jakby to coś ślizgało się na granicy poznania. Na granicy... zrozumienia. Jakby dostrzegał to, ale jego umysł, jego _ludzki_ umysł - umysł ciała, które wziął, kiedy zstąpił na Ziemię, dla Deana Winchestera, dla niego - odmawiał przyjęcia tego do świadomości. Cas skupił się, skoncentrował, zmuszając wzrok do patrzenia, do _widzenia_. Chciał zobaczyć. Chciał _wiedzieć_. Mógł, jeśli tylko chciał, bo przecież był bytem znacznie przekraczającym ludzkie możliwości poznania. Ludzkie... ograniczenia. A może to on był ograniczony? Poczuł, że myśli mu się plączą i rozpływają w różne strony i traci koncentrację, więc zmusił się do większego wysiłku. Zacisnął szczęki i pięści.

\- Fhtagn... - wymamrotał i nagle coś kliknęło. Przebiło się, jak ostry promień przez mgłę. Przez ciemność.

Czemu deszcz padał z dołu do góry?

Czemu nazwa ulicy jest przekręcona tyłem naprzód?

Czemu dzieci odjeżdżają właśnie w autobusie, z którego nikt nie wsiadł i nie wysiadł, a on został na przystanku, sam?

 


	22. PIERWSZE BESTIE

_Coś jest nie tak_ , myślał, przedzierając się przez kałuże. _To chyba sen. Chyba śnię._

Minął kolejną przecznicę. Okolica była znajoma, ale co do szczegółów nie potrafił powiedzieć gdzie się znajduje, jakie budynki mija. Wszystko było mokre od deszczu, padającego pod nieprawdopodobnym kątem, co wcale nie wydawało się dziwne. Cas z jakiego powodu czuł, że zna to miejsce i nie jest ono takie, jakim widzą go jego ludzkie oczy. Jakby to na co patrzył było tylko maską, dość niedbale nałożoną na coś pozostającego pod spodem. Coś...

... _starego_.

Co poruszało jakieś wspomnienie, ale trudne do uchwycenia, jak słaby cień rzucany przez prawie przezroczysty woal, unoszący się na wietrze. Cas próbował się na nim skoncentrować, przyjrzeć, ale im bardziej się skupiał, im uważniej przyglądał, tym bardziej się rozmywało i niknęło.

Klaun po drugiej stronie ulicy pomachał mu przyjaźnie, szczerząc żółte kły, ubrudzone cynobrową szminką, tłustą i lepką, wypełniającą kontur warg i rozmazaną na policzkach i brodzie. Pęk balonów, które trzymał w ręku raz po raz porywał mocny podmuch, ale sznurki wyglądały na grube i nie do zerwania. Cas zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jedna z gumowych powłok napięła się jak brzuch ciężarnej kobiety, jakby ktoś roił się wewnątrz, próbując się przebić. Przez moment prawie zobaczył czyjąś twarz, z ustami otwartymi do krzyku, ale to było zapewne złudzenie.

_Tak. Złudzenie._

\- Tatuś, nie zatrzymuj się! - Poczuł nagle chłodną, małą rączkę w swoim ręku. Spojrzał w dół. Hannah położyła palec na wargach i pociągnęła go w dół ulicy. - Musimy stąd iść!

\- Czemu nie jesteś w przedszkolu? - spytał, posłusznie dając się prowadzić. - Tata cię odebrał?

\- Jestem w przedszkolu - odpowiedziała łagodnie. - Musimy stąd iść. Prędko! - Poganiała, biegnąc tak szybko, że ledwie mógł za nią nadążyć.

\- Hannah! Zwolnijmy!

\- Nie możemy! Tatuś, pospiesz się! Musimy stąd iść... To nie jest dobre miejsce... - szepnęła, odwracając się na moment. Jej oczy lśniły jak dwa szafirki. - Nie chcę, żebyś tu został. Jak ciocia...

\- Ciocia? - Przystanął i zmusił Hannę, żeby też przystanęła. - Ciocia Sally tu jest? Gdzie?

Hannah westchnęła i rozejrzała się. Cienie zaczęły się wydłużać i budynki pogrążały się w półmroku, oleistym i grząskim, przypominającym błotną lawinę. Ktoś zdawał się ich obserwować zza szyb i rolet, zza pni klonów i akacji, zza żywopłotów postrzępionych i wyciętych fantazyjnie w kształty podwodnych zwierząt, z mackami i rybimi ogonami...

\- Ciocia nie może się wydostać. Potwór ją trzyma. - Hannah wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną i bezradną. - Potwór uważa, że ciocia jest drzwiami, przez które potwór wróci.

\- Co to za potwór? Hannah? - Cas klęknął przy niej na chodniku, w brudnej kałuży. - Co o nim wiesz? Powiedz mi.

Hannah jeszcze bardziej się zmartwiła, rozejrzała niepewnie po okolicy, niezadowolona, że się zatrzymali.

\- Musimy iść, tatuś! Musimy! - Poprosiła płaczliwie. - Potwór nie może cię złapać!

\- Hannah! Co to za potwór?! Gdzie jest ciocia?

Hannah chwilę patrzyła mu w twarz a potem odwróciła się na pięcie i pokazała przed siebie.

Cas wstał, robiąc sobie daszek z dłoni, nad czołem, i popatrzył we wskazanym kierunku.

\- Pan Shulrey robi deszcz, żeby zamknąć potwora, ale potwór robi się coraz mocniejszy i woda już nie jest dla niego pułapką. Już nie trzyma go tak mocno, jak kiedyś. - Wytłumaczyła cichutko, na granicy słyszalności. - Budzi się i chce wrócić.

Cas zmrużył powieki... Wytężył całą ludzką pamięć, żeby odnaleźć jedno anielskie wspomnienie, z czasów głębokiej prehistorii, gdy ledwie oddzieliły się wody od lądu i nastała światłość i Ojciec orzekł, że  _t o   j e s t   d o b r e_. I u zarania czasów stworzył dwa stworzenia: Lewiatana i Behemota. Stworzenia omal równe jemu samemu, podobne Bogu, potężne jak on sam, na swój sposób piękne i przewyższające inne kreacje. Pierwsze Bestie. Włożył w nie cząstkę swej nieśmiertelnej chwały i mocy i nadał im tyle boskich przymiotów, że się ich lękali Archaniołowie.

Lucyfer stał się niespokojny i zazdrosny. Namawiał Ojca, by zgładził te [_monstra_](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Potw%C3%B3r), ze względu na ich żarłoczność i rozpasania, ale Ojciec się wzbraniał. Najwyraźniej był z nich dumny i miał nadzieję, że te pierworodne z jego dzieci wykorzystają swój potencjał, lecz... kiedy pożarły Pierwszą i Drugą Ziemię, kiedy zaczęły nękać Pierwszych Adamów, knuć intrygi i podburzać inne istoty przeciw swemu stwórcy, wszczynały wojny, których echa przetrwały w Mahabharacie Ojciec wreszcie ugiął się pod presją najbardziej niepokornego z synów. Uniósł rękę, lecz czy to Pierwsze Bestie okazały się zbyt mocne, czy przez wzgląd na niezrozumiały sentyment nie starł ich całkowicie z tablicy istnienia, lecz rozdzielił i zamknął po wsze czasy: Lewiatana w Czyśćcu, Behemota pod miliardami ton słonej wody, na dnie największego z oceanów, w Cyklopowym Mieście, zwanym...

\- R'lyeh... - wyszeptał.

Na ułamek chwili przejrzał iluzję i ludzkim wzrokiem przebił przez maskę, lecz to co dotarło do jego niedoskonałego umysłu śmiertelnika, od czasu Derry nie chronionego już Łaską, wywołało tak wielki wstrząs i zgrozę, że omal stracił przytomność, zatoczył się i zwymiotował.

Hannah przyjrzała się litościowie tatusiowi, nie wiedząc jak mu pomóc.

\- Musimy iść, tatuś, musimy... - Powtarzała w coraz większej panice. - Nie możesz tu zostać!

\- A ty?! Hannah! - Otarł usta i poderwał ją w ramiona. - Hannah, a ty? Co tu właściwie robisz?!

Hannah zamrugała, obejmując go drobnymi ramionkami.

\- Śpię, tatuś. Ja tu śpię!

\- Śpisz?

\- W przedszkolu. Mamy drzemkę. Śpię. - Hannah dała mu mokrego, dziecinnego całusa. - Chodź już. Musimy stąd iść, tatuś!

\- Którędy? Hannah, którędy?

\- Musisz znaleźć miłość, tatuś. Miłość... - szepnęła, czepiając się go jak małpka. - Tatuś! Uważaj...

I nagle jego ramiona opustoszały. To było tak nagłe, jakby Hannę wyssał niewidoczny wir. Cas stracił równowagę i upadł, obcierając kolana i dłonie do krwi.

\- Szanowny pan powinien uważać. - Ktoś wziął go za łokieć i pomógł mu wstać. - Młoda dama miała rację. Powinien pan postarać się opuścić to miejsce z najwyższym pośpiechem. - Mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy, znajomej ( _ale skąd?_ ), w nieco staroświeckim garniturze popychał Casa w boczną uliczkę. - Zanadto się pan rzuca w oczy, drogi panie. To doprawdy nieostrożne.

Cas dał się poprowadzić w zaułek, między jakieś pojemniki czy skrzynie, wydzielające ohydną woń gnicia. Nieznajomy ( _czy znajomy?_ ) popędzał go niecierpliwie, podobnie jak wcześniej Hannah.

\- Tędy, drogi panie. Tędy... proszę uważać na odzież, łatwo się zaczepić o zardzewiałe gwoździe... - Ostrzegał, jednocześnie przepychając go dość grubiańsko w podcieniach budynków i ogrodzeń.

\- Fhtagn! - wykrzyknął Cas, obróciwszys się na pięcie. - Cthu...

\- Ci! Sza... - (Nie)znajomy prawie zatkał mu usta własną dłonią, uciszając gwałtownie. - Wybaczy pan, szanowny panie, ale jest pan zbyt niefrasobliwy w obchodzeniu się z pewnymi informacjami!

Cas gapił się na niego oczami okrągłymi ze zdziwienia.

\- Love...craft?

\- Pan wybaczy, ale nie czas czynić zadość kurtuazji, radzę się pospieszyć. Jesteśmy prawie spóźnieni. - Zerknął na zegarek z dewizką i przepchnął Casa przez żelazną bramę. - Otóż i prawie na miejscu, drogi panie. Musi Pan koniecznie iść tamtędy! Widzi pan? Koniecznie tam. - Poklepał go po łopatce. - Jeszcze się spotkamy, niestety. Ale na to już nic nie mogę poradzić. Pan również, szanowny panie.

Ukłonił się i odszedł w wielkim pośpiechu.

Cas stał na skraju trawnika, chlupoczącego od wody. Buty zupelnie mu przemiękły, skarpetki również. I mankiety spodni.

Cały zmókł.

\- Cas! Castiel! Tutaj. Szybko!

Coś na niego spadło, jak siatka na motyle i odruchowo zaczął walczyć, odpychać się i szarpać.

\- Cas! Już! Już jesteś z nami! Nie rusz... - Usłyszał jak przez mgłę, jak z zepsutego radia a potem nagle dźwięki, ostre i wyraziste otoczyły go brzęczącym rojem, zewsząd. Leżał na plecach i gapił się przed siebie. Zdaje się, że na sufit. Zamrugał. - Baliśmy się, że już cię nie wyciągniemy.

\- Clair? Gdzie... Gdzie dzieci?

\- Jedzą ciastka i piją czekoladę - powiedział głęboki baryton. Cas obrócił twarz w jego kierunku. - A ty? Chcesz herbatę posłodzoną miodem z wrzosowisk? - spytał z uśmiechem ulgi Terence. - Lawenda i fiołki...?

 

 

 


	23. SPN FINAL SPOILER

NIE MOGĘ SOBIE ODMÓWIĆ...

 

 

 

[DARKNESS](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/119503005381/MKolZbYs)

Chmury na horyzoncie. Nadchodzi Ciemność...

Jestem nowym prorokiem? :) ;)

 

Hej, a co Wy myślicie o finale i możliwych rozwiązaniach fabularnych w SPN?


End file.
